My Little Mages: The Revenge of Nightmare Moon
by Foxhelm
Summary: Since her banishment, Nightmare Moon has planned her Revenge. Now her 1000 year imprisonment has ended and she is out to take what is hers. However the young Arcane Mage, Twilight Sparkle, will do all she can to stop Nightmare Moon, but Nightmare Moon is not alone as she has formed a small but powerful army. However Twilight is also not alone
1. The Apprentince

Prologue: The Princess Sisters

 _Once upon a time in the principality of Mystica, two regal semi-divine sisters ruled. Each held sway over the great celestial bodies closest to the world. The elder kept the sun in motion, making sure that each day was along as it should be and oversaw hers and her sister's subjects during the day. The younger governed the night, the moon and the stars. Each but in equal effort to make the day and night beautiful, but the younger sister was a lunar demigod during a time when everyone lived according to and with the sun and as such many slept through her nights and all but shun the nights she labored so much over._

 _Envy and jealousy stirred in the heart of the younger sister and for almost 700 years the seed festered and grew until it encompassed and consumed her mind and soul as well as her heart._

 _On the longest day of the year, as the elder sister was guiding the sun up to its proper place for the day she saw the moon creep across the sky. That did not bother her, for the moon was scheduled to be visible during the day that day, but then she noticed the path the moon took. However, a total solar eclipse was not scheduled for that day. She turned and saw at first her sister, but something was off, she was dressed for war and her skin was not pale like a full moon, it was black, like a 'new moon' and she seemed taller. A fierce battle ensued, the two were evenly matched, but the elder couldn't land an attack as when she looked upon the Nightmare that her sister became, all she could see was her sister when they were children. The younger drove home her advantage and sent her sister cascading into the deepest part of their castle, where was stored the sisters' trump card against any foe, the six gems known as the Elements of Harmony._

 _Seeing no other choice, the elder sister took all six Elements and with their power, banished the younger to the moon. However, the Elements of Harmony were never meant to be used by either one person, or by one currently attuned to them against another and one of the Elements was destroyed in the backlash, the elder sister barely survived. Since that fateful day, the elder sister monitored both the day and night, laboring equally for both and governing her subjects alone. While the younger sister's image was forever engrained on the moon, Maiden in the Moon, Nightmare Moon.'_

A young woman of twenty with fair skin, clearly of one that doesn't get out much, closed a book she was reading from. Her hair is dark, with two streaks, one pink one a darker purple than her normal hair, "Nightmare Moon?" She asked herself. "I know that name. But where?" She placed a hand on her chin and gasped. She placed the book back on the shelf and started scouring other books in the library.

The Apprentice

The young woman from before was scouring through the Royal Archives of Chantalot, the capital city of Mystica. It was surprisingly well lit, but a mess, no thanks to the current researcher. The young woman had with her a staff with a six-pointed star on top. On her forehead was a headband with an amethyst focusing crystal which appeared to be a horn. "Any luck Spike?" the woman asked calling out to what appeared to be no-one.

Out from a lower shelf of books, a small reptile popped out. By the looks it is a purple tuatara, iguana cross with green spines, this was the aforementioned Spike and despite his appearance, he was a baby dragon... well maybe the term baby is unfair, he is a decade old. _Loads of luck. Twilight, look a thousand bit note! I am rich!_ The dragon thought in his mind and in the mind of the woman as he holds out a piece of paper-money. The young woman, Twilight, short for Twilight Sparkle, rolled her eyes. _Think of all the gems we can get, I may grow another two feet long before the year's out. Haha._

"Spike, we are not looking for lost change. Any luck with the book?" Twilight asked she didn't need to turn around or 'hear' the dragon think 'at' her. "You forgot what we are looking for didn't you?" the silence confirmed everything in Twilight's mind. "We are looking for the prophecies of Pyth...i..." Twilight stopped as she turned to face the dragon and saw the book right under him. "What would I ever do without you?" Twilight asked rhetorically as she picked up her assistant patting him on the head and rubbing his chin as she placed him on her shoulder before going for the book. She opened it and looked for any mention of Nightmare Moon.

 _Twilight why are we looking up anything about Nightmare Moon?_ Spike asked.

"Do you remember what everyone was talking about after the last Winter Solstice?" Twilight answered via asking another one in turn.

 _Twilight, I am a ten-year-old dragon. I need my sleep._ Spike commented.

"Four... well... for lack of better term stars, have appeared around the moon and have been getting closer and closer to it, by the best calculations they'll 'touch' the moon the midnight before the Summer Solstice," Twilight informed.

 _And that's a problem because…_

"Tomorrow is the Summer Sun Celebration which is the Summer Solstice. Here it is. 'In the thousandth year, four stars will appear. Before the dawn of the longest day, those stars will open the way. The Nightmare will return from the Moon and everlasting night will be her boon.' Blast, I cannot make the rest of it out." Twilight almost cursed not being able to make out the rest of the text.

 _I can, 'Yet the Sun will stand at Nightmare's fall as the last light answers Harmony's call'_ Spike thought at Twilight as he pointed out the letters.

"At last, final confirmation, that's 400 for 400 that predicted Nightmare Moon's return. Spike take a letter." Twilight order. Spike reluctantly barfed up some flames which convert into a quill and a piece of parchment. "Ahem, Dear Archmage Celestia." Twilight started.

 _Ahem, Dear Archmage Celestia._

"Spike, cross out that 'ahem'."

 _Spike, cross out that... oh sorry. Say Twilight, if you're so certain about this, why don't you tell the princess in person? You are her apprentice last I checked._ The dragon asked as he took the quill away from the parchment. Twilight's eyes lighten and began to leave the archives. Twilight, the book.

"Oh right," Twilight said as she put the book back and ran as fast as she could out of the royal archives. It was not very fast or far, however, she still all but collapsed just outside the archives. "Okay...(pant)... new (pant)... plan (pant)... teleportation spell." Twilight took another deep breath and prepared to cast the spell.

"Hey, Twily!" a man's voice broke her concentration. His hair was blue, he stood just over 6' and was dressed in a unique purple colored Royal Guard armor and looked as though he is related to Twilight Sparkle.

"DAH!" Twilight screamed as she lost her balance after being startled by the older man. "Shining Armor why did you do that? You know I have to concentrate in order to cast spells." Twilight pouted to the man towering her even as he rubbed her head, not unlike an older sibling having fun with their younger sibling.

"Sorry kiddo, but it's one of the perks of being a big brother. So another day in the library, I see. You know you're going to miss your friend Moondancer's party if you don't hurry. I can give you a lift." Shining Armor, Shining for short, offered.

"I have no time for parties, BBBFF. I have to get to Princess Celestia posthaste." Twilight countered.

"Well, I just thought that since you two, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts were friends..."

"I have no time for friends. Got to go, Shining." Twilight then started to cast the teleportation spell.

"Wait! Twily, I have something to tell you. I am.." Shining started but was cut short.

"No time. Talk to you later, BBBFF." Twilight said as she vanished.

"getting married... hah," Shining said too late and dipped his head in defeat and noticed a piece of paper on the ground. He picks it up. "Wow, a 1,000-bit note!" he says as he pockets the bill. "Spike's birth...hatching day is coming up, and while this would help with the wedding, the little guy could use something more than another science book he'll never read, maybe a Fire Ruby or a Hope Diamond," Shining said to himself as he returned to his patrol.

Outside the throne room of the Royal Palace, there were two massive doors, they were mixed with silver and gold leafed solar and lunar symbols all over it. These were the first things Twilight sees as she arrives. _I hate it when you do that. Wait! My 1,000-bit note. NNNNOOOO!_ Spike screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Pull yourself together, Spike. We're about to see the Princess." Twilight scolded her familiar. She took a breath and brought her right hand up to knock on the door.

"Use the standard door in the left one, Twilight, I am having new hinges installed on the larger right door." came a motherly voice through the door." Twilight obeyed and entered. As she walks in most of the staff were heading out. "You have fantastic timing, my young apprentice. Almost everything is in order. But I have a few more 'i's to dot and 't's to cross. Please have a seat." Came the voice from earlier. The owner was a royal woman, she appeared to be a decade and a half older than Twilight, but gave off an air of a having at least a millennium of Life actually under her belt. She sat at a plain desk as the last of the staff headed out of the throne room. Twilight took the open seat. The woman then poured two cups of tea and placed a small bowl of gems on the desk. The small dragon went straight to the bowl and started eating. "Hungry, isn't he, skipped breakfast again I see." the woman chuckled lightheartedly.

"If I may speak, Princess Celestia?" Twilight started as she took the cup of tea offered her.

"Oh, it's only us and Spike here, besides if you really want to be formal its 'Princess Celestia, Protector of Gryphonstone, Stewardess of Cumula, Archmage of Mystica, Founder of Chantalot, Queen of Phoenixes.. and like five hundred other such titles." Celestia joked and took a sip of her tea. "Please go on, Twilight."

Twilight took a deep breath to collect her thoughts, "For the last three months I have been looking over the prophecies and predictions of Mystica's history and throughout the world all 400 known prophets and soothsayers, even the one from Yakyakistan, and every single one has predicted a Shadow falling from the Moon, all of them call this event 'The Revenge of Nightmare Moon'. Pythina even says..." Twilight started but stopped as she noticed Celestia's right hand shaking.

Celestia put her cup down and then grabbed her right hand with her left. "I didn't get much sleep last night, preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration and such," Celestia said not looking at Twilight. She then looked Twilight right in the face, "Twilight, Nightmare Moon is a story meant to explain the appearance of a what looks like a young woman's face in the moon. That is all." Celestia stated not unlike a mother trying to diplomatically get her child to drop a sour subject.

"But this is the only prophecy that every last one of them predicted and they all their other prophecies have been proven correct." Twilight countered, not backing down.

"Twilight, prophecies are, by their nature, vague and can be interpreted in so many ways that they cannot be proven wrong. Vagueness is never good." Celestia pointed out, still trying to be diplomatic.

"But Pythina was never vague in her prophecies, poetic, but not vague." Twilight countered with one of the most known prophets of the world.

"Twilight, have you ever considered that people have gone out of their way to make sure those predictions come true? Also I reigned over Mystica from that throne," Celestia said as she pointed to her actual throne located at the wall farthest from the doors, past all the stained glass windows of the hallway in the throne room. "for at least a century before Pythina's mother was a twinkle in her own father's eye." Celestia calls attention to her own long life.

"But..." Twilight tried to argue.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, TWILIGHT! NIGHTMARE MOON IS A FAIRY TALE NOTHING MORE AND I WILL NOT HEAR ANYMORE ON THE MATTER!" Celestia's voice boomed throughout the royal hall. The room felt at least twenty degrees hotter as Celestia took to her feet and glowed like blue fire as if she was the sun itself. After a second Celestia calmed seeing her prized pupil taking refuge behind the chair, cowering in fear. Celestia walked around and placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder, reaching out slowly, afraid that she might break Twilight as she too descended to the floor. "I am sorry Twilight, are you alright?" Celestia asked calm and concern.

"I'm physically fine," Twilight said as she turned to face Celestia, but the princess was no longer the raging sun that frightened her just before, but the mother-like teacher that she has admired and strove to emulate. Celestia embraced Twilight and after two seconds let go and the two returned to their chairs and their tea. "So you mentioned that I have great timing," Twilight started.

"Right, I am going to host the main Summer Sun Celebration in Magiville this year..."

"That backwater boarding the Everfree Forest!" Twilight almost shouted in disbelief of the selected venue.

"Yes, that backwater, and I want you to go there and check on the preparations unless you don't want to. I am certain I can find another task..." Celestia paused and gave … the grin... Twilight could never forget that grin, it meant, 'you can either do this job or be stuck with something you will abhor.'

"No, making sure the Magiville Summer Sun Celebration is perfect will be fine," Twilight said as she shuddered thinking about the last time she elected the other task.

"Here is the list," Celestia said as she handed a list to Twilight.

On the list was the following:  
1)Catering by Sweet Apple Temple, seek out the residing paladin Applejack, ETA: meridiem  
2)Weather by Cumula Weather Magiville Branch, seek out the branch head, Rainbow Dash ETA: two hours post meridiem  
3)Music by locals, seek out the druid Fluttershy ETA: two hours thirty-five minutes post meridiem  
4)Decorations by Carousel Boutique, seek out the proprietor Rarity ETA: three hours fifteen minutes post meridiem  
5)Move into temporary residence ETA: four hours thirty minutes post meridiem

"This is another one of your attempts for me to make friends, isn't it?" Twilight asked, having a good idea of where this is going after she looked over the list. This would be the fifth attempt in 10 years that Celestia has tried to have Twilight make friends.

"Aren't you the clever girl," Celestia smirked. "Now during your time in Magiville, you will be staying at the Golden Oak Library," Celestia informed.

"A LIBRARY!" Twilight shouted and squealed in utter delight, as her eyes shot open, the pupils dilated in bliss.

"No, it's a five-star classic restaurant with an adjoining nightclub," Celestia said almost rolling her eyes. "Here is your key. Now for transportation. The Charun is ready for your departure."

"The dinghy..."

"Well, maybe the..." Celestia started as... the grin... creep as she spoke.

"The Charun will be perfect! I best be off. Good day to you Princess." Twilight said as she got up and picked up Spike, still feasting on the gems. Spike dejectedly accepted that his meal was cut short. "I shall send my report on the preparation shortly.

"Oh Twilight, before you go did you hear the news about..."

"With all due respect, if I am supposed to be at Sweet Apple Temple for noon, I must leave." Twilight and Spike then vanished as the teleportation spell was cast.

"Shining's engagement to Cadence... hah. Well, there goes Pinkie Pie's Welcome Wagon attempt." Celestia said to herself. She got up from her desk and walked over to the stained glass windows of the throne room proper. There are so many that appear blank, however, Celestia saw the true images in each glass; the triumphant over the Wendigos and past hatred by the founders of Mystica, the finding of Celestia and Luna by Star Swirl, Each sister taking 'command' of the sun and moon, the ascendance to the sisters to the throne, the changing of Scorpan's heart, the casting of Tirek into Tarturus, the petrification of Discord, and the sealing of Sombra below the ice near the Crystal Mountains in the north are but a few. However, Celestia stopped at one. The real image in this one was the banishing of Nightm... no, her sister. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks as she remembered that day 1000 years ago.

 _'What's the meaning of this, Luna? A solar eclipse was not scheduled for today!" Celestia said as she turned but instead of her younger sister, she was greeted by... "Who are you? What have you done to my sister!" Celestia asked the person who could be best described as a dark copy of Luna prepared to attack._

" _We are your sister. Her true form. Free of your shackles." The figure replied_.

" _Luna, what is going on?"Celestia questioned the dark mockery of her sister._

" _We are taking Sombra's and Discord's advice. There can be only one. We are here to take our due. We offer you this one chance to submit to us and keep your life. Kneel!"_

 _"Luna, what are you..." Celestia started but is blasted by the figure that was her sister. Celestia barely dodged it._

" _We will take our dues by force then." 'Luna' charged Celestia as if to kill._

 _Narrowly Celestia avoided the blades of 'Luna' bladed staff and teleported to be a fair distance behind 'Luna'. "I will not fight you, Luna. Sister, please listen to reason. Our subjects don't shun you on purpose. They lack the means to take on a nocturnal lifestyle."_

" _The Nightborn thrive in the night, dancing in our moonlight. So what is stopping the Magicborn from using their magic? What is preventing the Skyborn from dancing with our stars? What gives the Earthborn pause when so many creatures are also active at night and during the twilight and before the dawn?" 'Luna' ask rhetorically as she turned to face Celestia. "One shall stand, one shall fall, Sister!" 'Luna's hissed and renewed her attack forcing Celestia's hand._

 _However, it became clear that this corrupted form of Luna was a closer match to Celestia's power than Luna has been, granted Celestia still was the more powerful. But each time Celestia is about to deliver the victory blow, the little sister she knew and love appeared as a frightened child. Celestia hesitated and was ultimately forced into the Chamber of the Elements. Celestia couldn't take one more blow and then reached for the six elements, one hovered in front of her as the other five spun around her. She shut her eyes as two large tears start to form. 'Luna' came charging in at full speed and at the last second Celestia stroke 'Luna... Nightmare Moon' with the Elements of Harmony. The blast sent Luna straight into the moon. The Element that hovered in front of Celestia, The Element of Magic shattered as the other five fall to the ground. Celestia could only stare forward into the moon, into the face that appeared, her sister. Soon the realization that not only is she alone but that had not seen or had flat out ignored her sister's torment and sorrow, that this was all her fault hit her. The tears and wails didn't stop as the day continued on and night started..._

This time, it was just the tears that flow non-stop, Celestia was thankful she made sure she would not be disrupted for a few hours. What kept her silent is the knowledge that everything was in motion. At that moment a small bird made of fire perched on her shoulder. "Tonight's the night, Philomena," Celestia said to the bird. "Are you ready?" The bird nodded.

Nine hundred ninety-nine years, three hundred sixty-fo... no this is a leap year... five days, she's waited. For the first decade, she raged against her prison, to no avail, after the anger died down she was able to see everything clearly. The Elements of Harmony were never intended to be used by one person, no matter who uses them, be the user a demigod, like her and her sister, or a child that had not learned his/her talent. Nor would they to be used by any number of the other bearers against another bearer, but if anyone could figure out how Nightmare Moon had to admit it would not be her but Celestia. However, there would have been a cost, at least one of the elements should have been destroyed leaving the other five useless and easy to destroy on their own.

Nightmare Moon also knew she would be let out of this prison eventually, most likely 1000 years. Thus, she began to plot. She watched as Celestia expanded Mystika and conquer beings that thought to take what the sisters had. A large army of Satyrs tried, but they all but destroyed, the survivor fled but was done in by his own greed as he attempted to steal from the harpies of Gryphonstone. However, he did have a line and only took few words in the dreams of those in that line to secure willingness to follow. The other major foe was a population of Cat-people, Celestia left few to return to their lands, one, however, managed to take up residence in the Everfree Forest and she was just as easy to convince to follow her as the satyr.

Yet Nightmare Moon knew she needed a band truly loyal to her, these satyrs and that cat-folk could only be trusted so far as they did attempt to take HER rightful domain while she was in exile. Also, even if Celestia was easy to depose and the coup was bloodless for the most part, she couldn't count on Celestia's followers to simply change allegiance at the drop of a hat and many others that could be convinced to join her would be part of the less than desired of the population. She found a small group of men and women, that devoted themselves to her while she ruled with Celestia, The Nightborn, specifically those that took the title 'The Order of Shadows'. They have kept their numbers few and their knowledge secret even among most of those of their lines. The mightiest of those found a way to truly show his fidelity to her and became effectively an extension of her will. He took over finding fitting minions and cronies, among those he looked was a succubus, and after 900 years of plotting and making sure everything was in order, it was only a matter of time.

Time Celestia didn't have. "Tick tock, Celestia, time's almost up."


	2. The Crusader

The Crusader

There were several forms of transportation in Mystica; on foot, on horseback, by chariot, by wagon, by boat, etc. Among the boats in Mystica, there were three typical types, traditional boats, land boats (boats designed and built to travel overland typically found in flatland and sand deserts), and sky-boats used to travel the air. The Charun was a unique fourth atypical type, able to be all three at the pilot's choice. The Charun was also noted for being the smallest of Princess Celestia's personal boats, however, with a skilled pilot at the starboard, it could outmaneuver all other vessels. Sadly, for a particular ten-year-old dragon, the current pilot was anything but skilled. "Can you believe her, she wouldn't even entertain the notion that my research was correct. I mean seriously, she selected me out of all the new students to be her personal appearance for the last ten years." Twilight ranted irately. Spike only screamed in fear as only a dragon his age can as his claws were dug into the mast. "She didn't have to go all Solar Flare about it." Twilight continued to complain.

Spike took a monument to see what is going on around him. He instantly regretted it. Twilight the mountain, turn left, left, LEFT! Twilight WATCH OUT FOR THE...

It has been a point of pride that no one piloting the Charun was knocked out while piloting the vessel, for the four hundred and forty-nine years three hundred sixty-three days since christening. In three days the Charun would be three times the age of the next eldest boat and would have a perfect record... if anyone else piloted the ship.

However, the Charun's perfect record was now over as Twilight had piloted it into a gaggle of geese in flight. One goose collided with Twilight. Fortunately for all the geese, they got back into formation with only a few angry honks.

For Spike, he could not and did not wish to imagine things getting worse. The Charun began to plummet in a nose-dive as Spike desperately tried to get Twilight up. _'TWILIGHT WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!'_ he shouted as he, for lack of a better term, slapped Twilight trying to get her up.

"Put the hay into the apple and eat the candle," Twilight said in her stupor.

 _TWILIGHT PULL THE BOAT UP, PULL UP, PULL UP!_

Twilight soon regained some focus, "Look apple trees, scientific name, Malus pumila. One of the major crops and exports of Mystika..." The situation then dawned on Twilight. "AND WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO ONE!" Twilight screamed as she desperately pulled the boat up.

 _I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE!_ Spike screamed and bailed as Twilight was able to... well to say she rights the boat would be too... kind. More accurately she managed to pull the boat up just enough to just brush the trees as it descended and came to a stop in the road leading from the temple grounds of Sweet Apple Temple to Magiville proper.

After coming to a complete stop, "Well Shining said, 'any landing you can walk away from is a good one'." Twilight said trying to calm herself and Spike. The young dragon only glared and hissed at her. "We'll get a ride on the flagship when we go home," Twilight said. Spike lighten up his ire, but Twilight could tell she's going to need to get some very special gems or meat for him to fully cool off, as he growled as only he could as he got off the boat. Well, at least he's not chasing me with his fire-breath and biting at my heels for the like he did when I stepped on his tail when I was twelve years old. Twilight thinks to herself.

Twilight could not recall ever seeing Spike so happy to be on the ground, and to honest, as she felt the earth beneath her feet, neither did she. At that moment Twilight took out her tome and turned to a blank page. She took a deep breath and placed her right hand on the Charun. Her eyes appear to change into white lights as the skyboat and tome's glow. After three seconds there was a big flash of light and once it ended the Charun was no longer present, but on a formerly empty page, an image of the Charun appeared. "Alright now to..." Twilight said as she finally took a look at Sweet Apple Temple. To most, the temple grounds look no different than an all-purpose farm with a larger allocation to apple trees than any other plants. In fact, the temple itself appears very similar to a simple farmhouse. As she looked she failed to find the holy symbols typically found at other temples, shrines, churches, and such, and in their stead, were stylized apples. "So, we should be expecting a lot of apples at the festival," Twilight commented.

 _I hope there is at least some meat. I doubt there will be any crystals. Spike thinks as he climbed onto Twilight's shoulder. So, what's that paladin's name again? Appletini?_

"Applejack. Now, where is she?" Twilight asked and started to look around.

"S'e right 'ere," a female voice with an accent Twilight didn't know said as a gloved hand was placed on Twilight's shoulder, turning Twilight around. She stood a few inches taller than Twilight, she had skin tanned from long hours in the field, with freckles on her face. Her long sun-bleached blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail. Her eyes were green as the leaves on the trees. She was dressed in a red, leather overcoat, with bronze armor at her hips, on her shoulders, and upper torso. Not the getup Twilight expected of a paladin, she figured something more akin to Shining Armor's armor but themed more to match the divine.

"DAH!" Twilight screamed and almost fell over.

"Easy there, Sugarcube, I didn't mean t' spook ya none." The paladin said catching Twilight and helping her back to her fight. "Ah came as soon as Ah saw that skyboat almost crash into Bloomberg. Don't get many people flying over tha temple grounds. Name's Applejack Apple." Applejack properly introduced herself.

"I think I am expected, Twilight Sparkle, on behalf of the Princess' court in Chantalot concerning the Summer Sun Celebration," Twilight answered. The next thing she knew she's being scanned by the green eyes of the paladin and yet they didn't move as they stared straight into Twilight's eyes. After a second the eyes soften and a small smile grew on Applejack's face.

"So yer 'ere to check on tha caterin' an' food. Well, ya came at a good time, we're about ta have lunch. Oh, welcome ta Sweet Apple Temple. Glad ta make yer acquaintance Ms. Sparkle," Applejack said as she started to shake Twilight's hand. In reality, it was just one firm shake, but for Twilight, with her below average build and the paladin's strength, the simple shake caused her arm and then her body to shake.

"L-l-l-l-likewise. But call me Twilight," Twilight said as her body stopped shaking and she rubbed her hand and arm.

"Now lunchtime, so ya can check out tha food," Applejack said as she grabbed Twilight and led her around the temple to it's back. There Twilight saw the most concerted number of not only family but of priests. Almost 30 people, clearly all related, second cousins, being the farthest apart any of them are from each other. Some were dressed as typical clerics, others simple priests, a few paladins like Applejack. All of them gathered around an exceptionally long picnic table with a wide spread of food, several apple-based dishes, some other fruits and vegetables and various meats (mostly pig, cow, chicken and turkey). "Everyone, t'is 'ere is Twilight Sparkle. She's here ta check on tha food for tha celebration tomorrow," Applejack introduced. Everyone said 'Howdy Ms. Sparkle.' respectfully.

"It's an honor to meet everyone," Twilight replied.

"Shoot, Sugarcube, ya cannot say you met anyone until proper introductions are made." Applejack then took a breath. "Here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Apple Cobbler, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Apple Turnover, Baked Apple, Apple Cider, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Dutch Pie, Braeburn, Honeycrisp, Cortland, Fuji, Ginger Gold, Jonathan, Pacific Rose, Paula Red, Wealthy..." Applejack listed as she took Twilight around the table. Each person shook Twilight's hand, a little too forceful for Twilight's liking but after Wealthy, Twilight saw only three more people. After taking a breath after introducing Wealthy, Applejack continued "This here is Macintosh, everyone calls him Big Mac."

BIG! BIG! BIG! The man Applejack identified as Macintosh was a giant, standing just short of 7', built like a tank. He was the largest man Twilight has ever seen. Unlike Applejack, he was clearly a cleric, but with more armor than normal. Twilight feared for herself, 'Big Mac' could rip her arm out of its socket with little if any effort. However, Big Mac only held his right hand out. Twilight took it, Big Mac gently closed his hand around hers and didn't shake and allowed Twilight to be the one to initiate the shake. After that, he let go of Twilight's hand.

"Little Apple Bloom." Applejack said as she moved Twilight to the next person, a ten-year-old girl wearing plainclothes with a big pink bow in her red hair. Twilight had to admit the girl was cute. However, Twilight couldn't help but notice that she had nothing to indicate her specialized magical talent. If her family was to give a clue it would be Holy.

"And last but not least, the matriarch of the entire Apple clan, this here is not everyone, by the way, the head of Sweet Apple Temple, Sage Annie Smith!" Applejack then took Twilight to see a woman in her late eighties by appearance. "We call her Granny."

"Sage Smith... as in …. Annie Smith, the Annie Smith!" Twilight all but squealed with delight. "I cannot believe it, I am in the presence of a national hero!"

"Wait what, hero? W'ere?" the sage says as she wakes from a short nap.

"Granny Smith, this here is Twilight Sparkle, the princess had her sent here to check out the food preparation. I was just introducin' everyone and she started... how did Dash put it... 'Fan-gasming'... upon hearing you na..." Applejack started trying to bring Granny Smith up to speed.

"Do you all know who she is?" Twilight asked. Everyone just stared at Twilight mostly thinking Not another one. "Annie Smith, one of the greatest paladins in Mystica's recent history. The bane of succubi..."

"SUCCUBUS!?" Granny Smith shouted and grabbed Twilight. She stared into Twilight as if she is reading Twilight's very soul. In the distance one of the family muttered 'Not this again.' only to received a thunderous smack on the head by Big Mac and glares from the rest of the family. After what felt like forever Granny let go of Twilight. "Good news, ya ain't a succubus."

"Umm... thanks..." Twilight stammered unsure what to say.

"Don't recall every meeting an angel like ya before. But ya'll best be careful, ya here. Succubi are demons, they don't...truly...di..." Granny yawned and fell into another nap.

"And that's everyone. Now Big Mac, Apple Bloom, switch places so that Twi can have a seat." Applejack ordered. The two complied.

"Um thanks, but I really can..." Twilight started until she saw the one thing more powerful than Celestia; a sad, big-eyed, puffing lower lip Apple Bloom. Twilight couldn't help but hear a violin play a 'sad' tune as she cannot break free from the look.

 _Twilight, save yourself she's too cute!_ Spike thought as it is clear that her dragon has lost the battle of wills as he jumped onto the table and took some chicken and breathed fire on it.

"I... am really sor..." at that moment Twilight's stomach reminded her that she had not eaten at all today with a deep growl. "Okay, maybe a quick bite." Twilight gave in.

An hour later, Twilight gives a rather unsophisticated burp, satisfied with her meal. Very likely the best of her life to date. Spike too is happy as he lies on the table. "Sorry," Twilight said sheepishly, only for all the Apples to each give a much larger and longer burp in response, Apple Bloom gave the loudest and the longest of them all.

"Welcome ta t'e family, Sugarcube," Applejack said as she patted Twilight on the back as she went back to her cider. "To be fair, I pegged ya for one of t'ose 'I find them charmingly rustic', 'I always had an admiration for the work ethic of Earthborns' all work no fun Chantalot Magicborn 1% types," Applejack said as she put her mug down after her drink. As Applejack said the 'I find them charmingly rustic' to 'work ethic of Earthborn' Twilight couldn't help but noticed that Applejack's accent changed to perfectly match those of Chantalot. "With that skyboat and your dragon and all."

"How did you know he is a dragon? Almost everyone calls him a lizard." Twilight asked, being used to correcting people when they misidentified Spike.

"He's purple and cooked 'is own piece o' chicken. Ya think that because Ah am a country farm girl, Ah wouldn't notice. Ah expect that from Miss 'I am going to open a boutique in Chantalot'." As Applejack said the last bit Twilight could not help but notice that Applejack's accent again changed to match the graceful posh accent of a Manahattan debutant. "Sorry, yer new ta town. Well, ya'll meet her soon enough if you're checking on all the preparations."

"Well back to you're pegging, you're actually not far off." Applejack gave Twilight the 'That's BS' look. "I just got caught up in the atmosphere." Twilight tried to recant. However, Applejack's look didn't change. "You have a nice family." Twilight tried to change the topic.

"Thank ya kindly, Sugarcube. What about you? W'at's yar family like?" Applejack asked as she took a drink.

"Well my mother is researcher and author, my father is an astronomer, astrophysics and such, and my big brother is the recently promoted captain of the Royal Guard," Twilight answered a little self-conscious.

"Capt'n o' the Guard, hun? Protecting tha princess, 'erself? Betcha get t' see her all the time." Applejack said and took another drink.

"Funny that you mention that, I am Princess Celestia's personal apprentice. Spoke with her this morning." Twilight said as if speaking to the princess was an everyday occasion... well for her it technically is... but that's beside the point. Applejack spat out her drink hitting Spike square in his back waking him from his mid-day nap.

Applejack coughed at first, "Yer tha royal apprentice! Why didn't ya say so, we would 'ave got out tha actual silverware." Applejack said looking at Twilight in bewilderment.

"It's okay, I was never one for those kinds of parties," Twilight stated.

"Me neither. So, what's yer next stop? I can point you in the right direction maybe give you some advice." Applejack offered.

"Weather is the next thing on my list. I was advised to see a Rainbow Dash." Twilight answers as she checks her list. She also noticed the time, and realized that she arrived at Sweet Apple Temple at meridiem, she's right on schedule.

"Never understood why or how she became the overseer of the Magiville Branch of the Weather, with all her goofing off." Applejack commented as she takes another drink.

"So, Rainbow Dash is lackluster? This doesn't bode well." Twilight sighed disappointedly with the prospects.

"I never said that. When Rainbow Dash does 'er job and follows through on a mission, she's tha best at what she does. Tha problem is ta get her ta do it. You'll find 'er just ta tha south." Applejack informed as she finished her mug.

"Well, Spike and I best be going. Say, before we go, do you know why Magiville is having a Druid taking care of the music?" Twilight asked as she recalled what she read and didn't ask Celestia before she left.

"Oh, Fluttershy is great with all critters, especially birds... not ta good wid people. But watch out for 'er rabbit, Angel Bunny. That leporid is a demon. Follow me, Ah'll point ya in tha right direction, but first, ya gotta apologize ta Bloomberg." Applejack said as she led Twilight.

"Right, thank you." The two then left, Twilight putting Spike on her shoulder, as everyone took care of the dishes and cutlery. "Um, who's Bloomberg?"

"Bloomberg's tha tree ya almost crashed inta w'en ya flew over. The poor fella's shaken up mighty fierce, the last hour and scared trees make bad apples." After a short walk, the two arrived at the tree in question. "Hey there, Bloffy-wuffy. This 'ere is Twilight, she's tha one that nearly crashed inta ya wid that skyboat. Now she's goin' ta apologize for what happened. Are ya going ta be okay wid that?" Applejack said as she patted the tree and spoke to it like it was a little child. After a second. "He's ready ta listen. Now just put your hand oh him, gently, he's still a little jittery, and apologize."

Twilight never talked to a tree like this and really didn't get all this, but she really had no choice. As soon as she placed her hand on the tree she felt it tense up and then...relax... "Um... I've never done anything like this before. I am sorry Bloomberg." Twilight said to the tree. An apple dropped onto her head. "OW!"

"Bloomberg!" Applejack scolded the tree. A leaf fell onto the spot that the apple fell on Twilight. Twilight suddenly felt no pain and somehow...forgiven. "That's better, Bloffy," Applejack then turned back to Twilight. "He's a little emotional with the replanting to Appleloosa in two months. Now it's best that you not start flying on temple grounds, the other trees may not be as forgiving." Applejack said as she leads Twilight to where they met. Once there, Twilight took out her tome and summoned the Charun. Twilight boarded it and began her ascent and at a proper altitude, she started flying... North.

"Oh, for the love of... SOUTH, YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Applejack shouted to get Twilight's attention.

"I KNEW THAT!" Twilight shouted back as she corrected her course. Applejack and Spike both rolled their eyes.

Few beings were a frightening as her, not only could she flawlessly copy another being in appearance, diction, etc, she fed off of those who loved what she disguised as. Heck, she fed off more than just the emotions, but the very life of her victims, being a Succubus had its advantages. She appeared as a woman in her late twenties, early thirties, but still a very active woman, with barely visible horns, a pair of bat-like wings and a tail ended with a point. Her skin was fair and she was dressed leaving little to the imaging and would bedazzle those of weak will. "Lady Hydia," comes a man's voice. The succubus turned to the being that spoke, she saw a copy of herself.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Doppelganger, but to what am I owed this disturbance," Hydia said as she walked past her copy.

'Doppelganger', changed into his true form, a gray-skinned roughly humanoid figure, "Her return is at hand and we are ready."

"Excellent. But remember, embarrass me in front of The Tantabus or Her Highness and I'll turn you all back into changelings and Chrysalis will not suffer the return of deserters." Hydia said as she cast a spell that inflicted pain on her lackey. 'Doppelganger' fell to the floor and writhed in agony along with a century of others like him, in their pain, their forms shifted to a more insect-like form. Hydia simply walked past them. She had another plan to prepare, if the doppelgangers fail her, she had to save face. "Magiville seems just ripe for the plucking," she smirked as she slipped into the shadows. The spell ended as the changelings-turned doppelgangers started to recover.

"I hate it when she does that." One of them said.

"It's either that or have no will under Chrysalis." Another pointed out. They all shivered.


	3. The Fanatic

The Fanatic

"How could I have been so stupid. I don't have time for friends. What if I am right about Nightmare Moon?" Twilight said as she piloted the Charun in the direction Applejack pointed out, south from Sweet Apple Temple.

 _Twilight, I have known you since I hatched, what is your deal with making friends?_ Spike asked.

"Friends waste time. Time, that can better spend to furthering knowledge. In this case, if I am right, I can come up with a means to stop Nightmare Moon." Twilight answered somewhat dismissively.

Spike wanted to comment in his usual manner, but this is something for him to actually speak. "You're going to drive yourself insane if you don't take breaks." He 'said' in Draconic. Spike longed for the day when he could speak in Basic, but that is at least a year out. "Why do you think Celestia bans you from the Library and puts a spell on your books so that they won't open one day every week. You cannot keep studying and worrying about things you cannot control."

"What about all that time I spent at Sweet Apple Temple? I would be ahead of schedule." Twilight pointed out speaking in Draconic as well. "And have everything likely down by now." Twilight continued.

"HEADS UP!" Twilight turned and saw a... rainbow... coming right her and Spike. After doing some quick math Twilight realized that the rainbow can't avoid her, but she could just dodge it.

"Dah!" Twilight screamed as she was successfully able to pilot the Charun so that the rainbow would miss it. However, the skyboat was still hit by the wake of the rainbow. Fortunately, the wake didn't hit the broadside and there was very little shaking. Spike clung on to Twilight's clothes as tight as he could, but he wasn't screaming in fear.

After the skyboat was corrected, a figure landed on the deck. She was a young woman about Twilight's age. She stood a little shorter than Twilight with a build of an athlete-acrobat. Her hair was the rainbow Twilight saw earlier, and was done in a high ponytail, clipped with clip decorated with a cloud and three-colored lightning-bolt, those colors were red, yellow and blue. She is dressed in light leather armor, feathered pauldrons, dark teal gauntlets with malachite stones on the back of the hand, and long, similarly colored boots, with tiny ethereal wings floated next to the ankles. "Sorry about that. But skyboats aren't to fly at this altitude." the woman said as she looked around the skyboat.

"What were you thinking? Do you know how fast you were going? You could have killed me!" Twilight shouted at the woman that almost crashed into her.

"You don't look dead to me." the young woman commented un-phased.

"That's not the point. You were reckless and could have collided with me. I should report you." Twilight almost screamed.

"Yeah, but um part of that report will be the altitude you're flying at and at this altitude, you would be breaking the law." the woman retorted.

"Regardless. What were you trying to do, break the sound barrier!" Twilight was not really asking, the idea of one breaking the sound barrier is just too fantastic to believe.

"Well... yeah. I am trying to perform a Sonic Rainboom." the woman answered matter-of-factually.

"A sonic rain-what-now?" Twilight asked not familiar with the term the strange woman used or much of Skyborn folklore.

"Sonic Rainboom, it's a sonic boom that gives off a rainbow. Only the best elementalists can do it as the old stories go. If I can pull it off at the Flyers Competition, I can leave this Weather Management behind once and for all." The woman said too caught up with herself.

"Weather management? You're Rainbow Dash, aren't you?" Twilight asked.

"The one and only. What have you heard about me?" Rainbow Dash asked a huge smile on her face as she sticks out her chest as a conquering hero.

"That when you do your job you're the best, but I fail to see how that is possible, Magiville is scheduled for clear skies this afternoon, not partly cloudy," Twilight commented as she looked around.

"I'll get to them later." Rainbow Dash said dismissively.

"La..la..later." Twilight said as her left eye twitched.

"Yeah, once I finish training for today."

"What could you be training for, besides the impossible?" Twilight asked at a lost.

"Well, let's see, I am a Skyborn Elementalist, I am trying to perform a Sonic Rainboom... I must be aiming to be the next big music icon here in Mystica." Rainbow said sarcastically clearly not hiding that she rolled her eyes. But as she placed her hand on her chin. "Although that may not be a bad idea. I think I can convince AJ to play the base, Rarity is differently the piano, I am so over the guitar. But what about the drums?" Rainbow muttered the last bit as if she's giving her sarcastic comment some serious thought.

"So, you want to be a Wonderbolt?" Twilight concluded.

"Not just A Wonderbolt, I am going to be THE Wonderbolt, I am going to break every record in the book and make so much more!" Rainbow answered a little too proud of herself.

Twilight looks around and then turns to Rainbow Dash. "I doubt the Wonderbolts would accept someone who doesn't take their job seriously." Twilight all but challenged.

"Two." Rainbow Dash said holding up two fingers.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Two shots and the skies will be cleared," Rainbow said as if she's done it a thousand times.

"Impossible." Twilight challenged.

"Get a mop, because I am going to awesome all over this place," Rainbow said as she took her bow off her back and readied it with a big grin on her face. Rainbow colored lights glowed from her fingertips and a string of matching colors appears on the bow as well as similarly colored arrow manifested as if it was knotted. She aimed and stroked one cloud not far away caused it to transform into a twister. "One" Rainbow Dash counted and readied her next shot. "Two" she aimed and fired at the twister. This caused the twister to ricochet off each of the clouds clearing the sky. Once the twister died out the skies were clear. Rainbow turned to Twilight. Rainbow could not help but gave a triumphant smirk.

Twilight's and Spike's jaws hang open in utter stupidity at what they just saw. After shaking herself out of it. "Well, that was..." Twilight is at a loss for words.

"I am awesome, I know. That's why I am the head of Magiville Weather. So, you still think the Wonderbolts won't accept me?" Rainbow asked rhetorically while high on herself.

Twilight conceded the point. "Alright, you made your point. There is still the issue of you nearly colliding with me."

"It was a near miss and technically you're at fault." Rainbow pointed out.

Twilight cannot argue with her. "Fine. But watch where you're going." Twilight conceded.

"So, where ya heading next?" Rainbow asked.

"I am looking for the druid in charge of the music," Twilight answered.

"Fluttershy? I forgot she's in charge of the music. Either Vinyl or Octavia, heck the two doing an instrumental duet would have made more sense if you ask me. Oh well wasn't my call." Rainbow Dash said dismissively.

"Who and who?" Twilight asked.

"You'll meet them soon enough. I can give you directions to Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash offered.

"Sure why not, Applejack gave me directions to you." Twilight acknowledged.

"See that tree line. Let's see," Rainbow looks at the watch she has. "When you see a cottage, take a left and when you hear like fifty birds singing in harmony you'll find her. Or you could wait at the cottage." Rainbow directed.

"Thanks, anything else I need to know?" Twilight asked.

"Three things, 1) You'll want to travel on foot, you'll miss Fluttershy if you fly. She's a Skyborn like me, but she's not that great at flight. 2) She's really bad at meeting new people, so try not to sneak up on her. 3) You might want to keep your familiar on your shoulder, Fluttershy's main companion, Angel Bunny, is a monster, while no one really cares what happens to that rabbit, your lizard is kind of cool." Rainbow… complemented Spike.

"Spike's a dragon," Twilight commented before Spike could say anything to her.

"Correction, it is cool. You might want to cast some sort of spell that makes him look like some kind of real lizard, well catch ya later, pal. I got two more attempts for a Sonic Rainboom in me today." Rainbow said as she jumped off the skyboat very much like a scuba diver before pulling up before she reaches the ground.

 _That's two..._

"Don't say it, Spike. I doubt she counts, she almost killed me." Twilight said as she landed the Charun. After putting the boat into her tome, Twilight head in the direction Rainbow Dash pointed.

It has been a point of pride that Mystica's crime rate is practically non-existent, sure the nation has experienced the occasional collateral destruction of property, but that has often been the result of accidents. Every once in a while a Skyborn may attempt to thwart the passing of the seasons, or a Magicborn may use their power inappropriately typically due to a mental breakdown, but in Celestia's reign there has only been one true criminal... a former Wonderbolt, and of the corps she truly lived up to the title before her fall. Her name was Nightshade and while others 'officially' hold each and every record, it was only because of her imprisonment that her titles were stripped. She was in the only true prison in Mystika, the Stonlingrad Penitentiary and was likely going to be the only permanent 'residence'. The former Wonderbolt looked to be in her late thirties almost forty, starless night black hair, skin fair but paling due to lack of sunlight. She has red irises and to be fair, she's a fairly attractive woman. Despite everything she was still as fit as she was when she arrested.

Currently, she's counting the tiny holes in her ceiling of her cell, it was either this or another four hundred pushups until her next meal arrives. "359, 360, 361, 362, 363..." she said out loud, bored out of her mind.

"364..." Nightshade hears a man's voice. "Good Afternoon...Nightshade, I assume." Nightshade gets off her bunk and saw what looked like a man that was one with the shadows in her cell.

"Hello, shadow creeper that got into my cell. What do you want?" Nightshade said neither amused nor shocked nor surprised nor angry if anything she sounded more bored than she did before.

"To the point I see. There is going to be a dynastic change within the next twenty-four hours. But before I go on, I want to know, what do you know about the Maiden in the Moon?" the figure asked.

"Some old bedtime story about some mage, a shadowcaster I think, that tried to destroy the sun or something ludicrous like that. Got blasted to the moon for her troubles. What about it?" Nightshade asked un-amused.

"Well the story is true and my mistress, the Maiden in the Moon herself, is looking for skilled elementalists for an elite flying corp for the..." the man was cut short.

"I kill you if you say 'entertain the masses'."

"You will try… and fail, but I'd have to give you an A for the effort. However, what I was saying, to keep the masses in line." The shadowy figure said knowing better what both he and Nightshade are capable of than the elementalist.

"So like the MP? As tempting an offer, I got to wonder why me? I don't know if you are aware, but I am not known to be the best team player." Nightshade commented knowing her past actions.

"You are currently the best elementalist and flyer in all Mystica and actually a great commander. If the Wonderbolts cannot see that, then well at least six of them deserved to die..."

"And that janitor. Don't forget the janitor." Nightshade pointed out as most people only focus on the Wonderbolts she killed. "Everyone forgets the janitor."

"Regardless, you are the first Wonderbolt Ace in over 900 years and have successfully killed more people than the entire ESM have in the last 880 years. My mistress needs people willing and able to... well you get the idea."

"And if I don't join?" Nightshade asked, wanting to know all the facts she can.

"Well murderers cannot be tolerated and you being Mystica's only real criminal, your public execution would send a stronger message to others that would attempt similar actions than continuing your current life imprisonment."

"So, let me get this straight, I can either wait out the storm and beheaded if you guys win, or I could join you guys and remind Spitfire why I was her mentor..." Nightshade paused. "Tough choice," she said supersaturated with sarcasm.

"Well, when..." the shadow-man said as he started to slip into the shadows.

"Oh, for the love of...! I was being sarcastic! I am in, you daft twit!"

The shadow-man smiled as he opened the cell just by touching it and conjured a new bow and flight suit, "I will see you on the outside." The man then vanished into the shadows.

Nightshade quickly got out of her prisoner suit and into the flight suit the man left, it's a perfect fit. She then picked up the bow, it felt like meeting an... yes it was her old bow, but it clearly has been upgraded significantly since Nightshade has held it. "Well old girl, you've seen better days than me. How about we have some pleasure before we get down to business?" Nightshade said as her fingertips and the bow start to glow a black-like purple. "GUARDS!" she cried like a frightened woman as if someone was trying to kill or rape her. A smile crept as she heard the guards' footsteps coming towards her.


	4. The Hermit

The Hermit

After walking for about ten minutes Twilight and Spike reached a cottage. _Nice place. I was expecting some sort of hut made out branches and leaves in a grove, not this._

"You should never assume anything when dealing with druids," Twilight said to Spike when they took a good look around the area.

 _Um... you were surprised that this druid, Fluttershy, is in charge of music._

Twilight gave a sigh of frustration. "Well, maybe she has a good..." Twilight stopped as she listens. There is a faint "ahahahaaaah" sang (Imagine Fluttershy's singing in 'The Ticket Master'). Twilight headed to the sound and as she got closer she heard a... chorus... of songbirds singing the national anthem of Mystica. She arrived near a clearing where they saw a woman dressed in a yellow robe, with a short cape of blue and green and a hood covering the top of long bright pink hair holding up what looked like a branch-like staff with what looks like a butterfly engraved on the top glowing the same shade of pink as the druid's hair. She also has a bag that looked like it was made of wood and not leather, fur or hide as most bags are made. Around the ankles of the druids were a set of ethereal wings, much like Rainbow Dash's, but while Rainbow Dash's were clearly 'exercised' and use for speed in travel great distance like a falcon, these looked more like they are used to float or hover like a hummingbird or butterfly. Looking around, Twilight and Spike saw there are fifty songbirds of different species all singing in harmony.

 _I see why now._

"Why what?" Twilight asked her familiar.

 _Why they went with the druid, take a good look at all their birds, their eyes are the same shade of pink as the staff._

"She's enthralling them. Wow. I knew druids could enthrall several animals at a time, but I never imaged that half a century of birds can be enthralled by one druid." Twilight said as she noticed what Spike pointed out and took a moment to admire the feat in front of her. As the song ended the druid lowered her staff and removed her hood.

"Alright everyone, that was perfect. We're going to take a half hour break and we practice one more time today just to be ready for tomorrow morning." The birds all flew off. The druid smiled to herself unaware of the audience for the most recent rehearsal.

"Wow, I haven't seen anything like it," Twilight said to the druid, complimenting her.

However, the druid gives a loud scream of horror and jumps almost 9 feet in the air before she cowers in a bush "pleasedon'thurtme!" she squeaked hiding her face.

 _Applejack and Rainbow Dash weren't kidding, she's is bad with meeting new people. I think she may have agoraphobia or something._ Spike thought.

Twilight glared at the dragon for a second and then turned to the cowering young woman. Slowly lowering herself much like how Celestia did this morning. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Twilight said trying to match Celestia's usually calm and soothing tone. "The Druid, Fluttershy, I presume." Twilight continued.

Fluttershy slowly opened her right eye and scanned Twilight. After a few seconds, Fluttershy opened her left eye, likely convinced that Twilight would not hurt her. "Yes, I am Fluttershy," Fluttershy answered gaining a small amount of confidence.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, Apprentice of Princess Celestia. I am here on behalf of the Royal Court to check on the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration being hosted in Magiville." Twilight said as she extended her right hand. Cautiously Fluttershy took the offered hand. "That was one of the greatest druidic feats of power I have ever seen."

"Um... it was nothing," Fluttershy said humble and timid as the two end their handshake.

"Nothing! You enthralled over fifty songbirds at one time! Usually, druids can only enthrall about a dozen or so! You have to be one of the most powerful druids in all of Mystica!"

"Um... thanks," Fluttershy mumbled almost inaudibly as she hid her blushing face. An awkward silence fell between the two when something charging through the thicket, hissing angrily as it neared. Soon it emerged from the undergrowth and stopped right between Twilight and Fluttershy.

A white rabbit.

"Wai..." Fluttershy started to say but the rabbit charged Twilight as if to draw blood. Before the leporid could make contact with Twilight, it is met in battle with Spike. Each hissed and growled as they sized each other up. The rabbit assumed it had the advantage until it's fur was nearly burnt by Spike's fire breath.

As it hid behind Fluttershy, _Yeah, you better hide, stupid mammal._ Spike thought as he held his head up in triumph for defending his master. As he walked back to Twilight the rabbit came out and bit Spike on his tail. While Spike actually was not injured due to his draconic scales, the act was a declaration of war. Spike turned back to face the rabbit, his pupils thinned to slits and iris yellow with wrath.

Now it was a fight.

"Spike! Don't! It's..." Twilight tries to stop Spike only to have her hand scratched by the rabbit. "OW!"

After seeing Twilight's hand bled, "STOP!" Fluttershy yelled at the top of her lungs. Everything seemed to have stopped, the grass, the leaves, even the sounds of other animals. Both combatants stopped fighting but they still growled at each other as they each hold the other's limb in their mouths. "Angel Bunny, let go of Spike," Fluttershy ordered, reluctantly the rabbit obeyed. The rabbit still scowled at Spike, Spike returned the look as he too let go of the rabbit. Fluttershy then turned to Twilight. "I am sorry for Angel Bunny." Fluttershy placed her hand on Twilight's wound. "He has... anger management and anxiety issues." Fluttershy continued lowering her voice so that only Twilight could hear her.

"Never could have guessed." Twilight commented dripping with sarcasm. "Now I see why Applejack and Rainbow Dash said I should be aware of that rabbit," Twilight said.

"A lot of what everyone holds against Angel is the natural behavior of rabbits when they are the main pet a person has. Most people have dogs and cats so they don't understand rabbits." Fluttershy said, as a pink light, the same shade as her hair, flashed from her hand over Twilight's wound and it vanished. "There you go. Again, sorry about Angel and also for healing you without your consent."

"It's okay, the healing I mean. Next time I'll bring a carrot, maybe that will smooth things over with Angel." Twilight commented as Spike gave a smoke-huff towards Angel.

"Don't do that! The root of carrots, that's the orange part, is actually fatal to rabbits, it's the green that is good for them..." Fluttershy paused as she turned and took a good long look at Spike. An ear to ear smile grew on her face. "OH, MY! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!" Fluttershy shouted in bliss. "A baby dragon, AWWW He's so cute. Let's see," she said as she picked up Spike and examines him. "Hmm, ten years old, he seems to be getting the right amount of meat, but is on the low end of the healthy intake of gems and quartz spectrum and he's been eating too many vegetables and fruits at each meal. That's not good, dragons are carnivores and gem eaters. They take their minerals straight from the rocks and gems they eat and they did not evolve stomachs for digesting plant life." Fluttershy informed.

"I feed him gems and such as treats." Twilight commented a little sheepish.

"Oh no, you mustn't do that either, gems and other stones are part of their regular diet. You're lucky he's a Northern Mountain dragon, they are very adaptable and resilient. If he was a Western River dragon, he'd only be half as big as he should be, if a Southern Jungle he can't support himself on his limbs and if an Eastern Forest dragon he would never be considered a potential mate when he is mature with how dull his scales would be." Fluttershy pointed out as she handed Spike back to Twilight.

 _I pegged her for being almost mute, but she's talkative... much._

"I have so many questions to ask about raising this little fella. Can I ask them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well... Spike and I have an itinerary to follow and we need to meet with a 'Rarity of Carousel Boutique' to check the status of the decorations." Twilight said trying to wriggle her way out of this.

"Oh, I can take you to her, I know this area and actually a lot of Magiville. We can walk and talk," Fluttershy offered Twilight. Meanwhile Angel Bunny hopped onto Fluttershy's left shoulder.

Twilight and Spike shared a look. Twilight gave a sigh of defeat. "Sure, but you have to let me answer a question before you ask the next question." The two get up and start walking, Twilight going deeper into the woods.

"Deal. So... Um Twilight?" Fluttershy called out to Twilight.

"Yes," Twilight answered before stopping.

"I don't know if you are aware or if you are doing it on purpose but you're going deeper into the woods, Magiville proper is the other way." Fluttershy pointed out.

Twilight turns around and with her eyes shut and a large fake grin, "I knew that. I was just checking your knowledge and you passed." Twilight lied.

Fluttershy believes it, "Yay!" she squealed happily. "Oh, my questions." She said a little shock in realization.

"What's your first one?" Twilight asked, little knowing of the floodgates she has opened until she saw the sparkling in Fluttershy's blue eyes, putting to shame those of a little child on Hearths Warming Day when they see the presents.

Mystica was home to a wide array of humanoids, creatures, and plants. Among them werewolves, wolves that have mastered human magic and become humanoid wolves. Normally werewolves obey only other werewolves, but the pack that has taken up residence within The Everfree Forest, better known as the Diamond Dogs because of their ability to mine precious stones, were servants to a what appeared to be a female anthropomorphic feline, often called cat-folk. Her name was Catrina, she stood about five and a half feet, with red hair in addition to her tan-brown fur, and is dressed in a long dark red robe. Currently, she was looking out of a cave in the Everfree toward the remains of the palace of the Two Sisters. "What a pretty place, once it's cleaned up," she said to herself, a bit of a purr in her voice. "Well Celestia, soon you shall..." Catrina was interrupted by the sound of wolves fighting each other. "Great yet another one of these," Catrina said to herself in annoyance, with a bit of a cat-like yowl to her voice further undercutting her annoyance. She turned into the caverns to address the annoyance that cut short her monologue. After arriving at the source of the commotion she saw what it was and she was not pleased with this at all.

Contrary to popular belief werewolves were not stupid creatures, in fact, they tend to be smarter than most humans. However, compared to Catrina, the Diamond Dogs were not the brightest of bunches. Currently, three of the pack were involved in a fight, most likely for dominance. One was shorter than the others and while he may not be as strong as all the other werewolves, he's fast and nimble. One was much larger and clearly the strongest of the pack in terms of strength but is slow. However besting both of them is one that happens to be, for lack of a better term a balance of strength and dexterity. "Beg!" the winner barked triumphantly.

Catrina has had enough of this nonsense as she took out from her robe a bullwhip. With one rapid and fluent motion she stroke the victor in the face, right in between his eyes, and in doing so sent out a loud shockwave that practically guaranteed the rest of the pack has its attention on her. All the werewolves went to the walls of the cave with their tails tucked and ears flat on their heads. Save the victor. His tail and ears remained defiantly high, standing his ground and growled at her. "Down, Roo-var!" Catrina ordered with a fierce feline growl.

"No. We will not submit to cat-witch any longer." Roo-var challenged his lupine snarl very clearly helping further demonstrate his disdain for the cat-like woman.

"Must we do this again?" Catrina asked as her annoyance turned to ire. "Tonight She returns, and this defiance is just as fruitless as all your other attempts."

"I cha.." Roo-var started only to be struck in the face with the whip yet again, this time right on the nose causing him to whimper and go to his knees in pain.

"Do you really want to do this?" Catrina asked as she towered over the now cowering werewolf with her cougar like form, Roo-var only growled in defiance as he ignored the watering of his eyes. After almost a minute of staring Roo-var down, Catrina elects to play her trump card as the wolf clearly refuses to see reason and submit. "Oh Rep!" Catrina called out, not breaking eye contact with the one challenging her authority, and from the shadows deeper in the caverns came a deep dragon-like growl. Soon a figure emerged, it looked like a humanoid reptile with draconic wings coming from it's back. It was scared all over and had armor embedded into its scales. All the werewolves, including Roo-var, turned to see the misshapen creature arrive. "Rep, remind Roo-var why it is not a good idea to interrupt me when I start a monologue, or you'll get fifteen lashes." the creature, Rep, turned to Roo-var and growled again as it closed the distance to the lupine. Roo-var gulped as he surrounded by Rep's ever-increasing shadow.

Catrina returned to her spot and restarts her monologue again as the sounds of a werewolf in pain is heard in the background. "Soon Celestia, I shall take back the formula for witchweed and I shall avenge my humiliation at your hands all those centuries ago, starting with your precious niece."


	5. The Socialite

The Socialite

"So what did you do with the eggshells after he hatched?" Fluttershy asked as she and Twilight actually arrived in Magiville proper. As they walked Twilight couldn't help but notice several of the decorations set up at the edge of town and throughout it as they neared their destination. They are all clearly solar-themed, red, yellow, orange as the base colors with gold and several other colors in addition to them, there were also many different stylized rendering of the sun. Throughout the entire walk, Angel and Spike gave death glares to each other. If looks could kill, Angel would have died infinite times by then, Spike on the other hand... would be eating fresh rabbit... death effects, like glares of petrification, have never been reported to have an effect on dragons.

However neither the arcane mage nor the druid seemed to notice the conflict between the two, yet Twilight did feel in the part of her mind that was linked to Spike's intense... rage, wrath, ire, anger, or something far more intense... Twilight couldn't exactly place the emotion, but she knew that if anything happened to the bunny there would be no love lost on Spike's end. Fluttershy too could tell Angel disliked Spike, but while for Twilight it was something she could hold in her hand, for Fluttershy it was more like the wind on her skin. "Well my master, Princess Celestia, actually collected them and said she'll give them to me when Spike turns 11 for him to eat when he turns 12," Twilight answered a little unsure as to why Fluttershy would even ask such a question.

"Um. I heard somewhere that eating their shells helps dragons grow larger and stronger." Fluttershy commented amused by the idea, it was as if knew about it but only as rumors.

"You seem to know a lot about dragons," Twilight commented as she looked at everything she has heard from the druid both after she noticed Spike was a dragon and in response to each of Twilight's answers. Twilight then asked Fluttershy a question. "Have you reached them?"

"Yes," Fluttershy answered as she looked back on the conversation she has had with Twilight thus far.

"Do you want to own one?" Twilight asked, trying to find out why a druid like Fluttershy would be so knowledgeable about dragons, normally this amount of research would indicate that someone is looking to own an animal... well technically one doesn't own a dragon... but the point still stands.

"Oh no! I can never do that, dragons can live up to two millennia and we are lucky to live a century, most of us will likely only see 85. Can you imagine what a dragon would go through after losing someone so close to him or her for the first 65 years or so of their life and then spend over the next 1900 years with only the memories of that person? I don't know if I can do that to such a creature that can live so long." Fluttershy answered. This gave Twilight pause, why would Celestia test students by having them hatch a dragon's egg with magic.

Twilight elected to put that thought to the side and discuss with Celestia later. She elected to ask another question. "So, you want to change into one?" To Twilight this is the only other reason why a druid would reach any creature.

"Why would I want to change into one?" Fluttershy asked taken aback at the thought of her changing into a dragon.

"Well, I heard that the very powerful druids are able to change their forms into any living creature, from birds to dragons to bats, heck even to trees," Twilight informed as she looked back at her own research into different types of magic early in her lessons with Celestia.

"Oh…, I just thought it would be a good idea to understand all living creatures, you never know when you might encounter one," Fluttershy answered, anyone aside from Twilight could see that Fluttershy was lying. Soon they arrived at Twilight's destination, Carousel Boutique. "Well, here we are. Carousel Boutique."

"Well, thank you very much," Twilight said as she started up the few stairs.

"Wait I have a few more..."

"Sorry, I got to go. Have a nice day. Bye." Twilight said a little too fast as she bolted into the establishment.

"Um... you too," Fluttershy said almost slightly. She turned her head to look at Angel. "Um... Angel... did I just make a friend?" She asked the rabbit. Angel shrugged, unsure of how to differentiate the proper answers to the question.

Once inside the boutique, Twilight and Spike saw that many more decorations in various stages of completion, most almost down and soon to be taken outside to finish decorating the town. The two noticed a young woman in white around Twilight's age and height at a desk. She was working on something. "Um... excuse me, I am looking..." Twilight started only for the woman to raise a white-gloved hand.

"Just a moment, darling, I have to finish this lantern and I can help you with your order. Please know that your order will have to wait until after the Summer Sun Celebration before I get started." The woman answered as she went back to the lantern. After a couple of seconds, the woman held the completed spherical lantern in the air, it was mostly red with a golden eight-pointed sun on two sides of the lantern. She seemed to smile and let it go. The lantern then floated over to the pile of completed decorations. The woman then turned to face Twilight. After taking off a pair of glasses used by seamstress and others that work with fabric and things that have a lot of tiny details. "Now, how can I help you?"

Spike had never imaged a woman could be so... even the words 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' were insults if he were to use them to describe the woman. The woman had long flowing hair, a different shade of purple than Twilight's that just glinted in any light. Clearly well cared for, her skin was a lighter shade than Twilight's but seemed to be overall healthier, kind of like a porcelain doll, her eyes made sapphires look like gravel. In addition to the white gloves, she wore a long white dress, a magenta shawl on her shoulders and on her head a golden crown with three sapphires cut into kites (the shape) in the center, functioning like the amethyst 'horn' like focus crystal Twilight had on her forehead. The dragon's lower jaw hung wide open as his pupils and irises changed into the shape of hearts. Twilight could feel the dragon's tail go back and forth at a rapid pace, like a happy dog wagging its tail.

After putting Spike down on the ground before he bruised her, "I am Twilight Sparkle. I am here on behalf of the Court of Her Highness, Princess Celestia, to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. I am looking for a Rarity..." It was then that Twilight noticed the other woman staring at her with a mix of horror, disgust and... pity. "If you could just point me in the right direction... I can get out of your hair. Okay, tell me what is wrong, now! I've seen statues that moved more!"

"My word... your hair... What have you done to your hair, darling?" the woman asked as she got up from her desk and walked over to Twilight as if she was approaching a monster.

"Excuse me!" Twilight exclaimed baffled at the woman's action.

"Oh just look at it." The woman said as she started to hold Twilight's hair and started going through it, inspecting it thoroughly. "Split ends, knots... oh darling, it's like you're going out of your way to not care for yourself. Even that ruffian of a paladin, Applejack, takes the time to properly maintain her hair, even if she does use a dagger to cut her hair every so often." The woman continued as she contrasted Twilight to of all people… Applejack.

"Do you mind!" Twilight shouted as she bashed the woman's hand away from her hair, even Fluttershy respected Twilight's space more.

"And your complexion... oh it's marvelous... but all these patches of dry skin. A recluse. Even poor Fluttershy takes care of her skin, even coming into town and joining me at the spa once a week."

"Hey!" Now Twilight was being contrasted to the druid that lived out of town.

"And your nails... do you even file... even Rainbow Dash has a manicure on a monthly basis, albeit reluctantly." The woman said holding Twilight's hands.

"What the!" Now Rainbow Dash, 'How do all these people know each other?' Twilight thought.

"And your clothes!... These poor things, Whirly Willow originals even... they must have been worn near constantly for at least two years." The woman said as she felt Twilight's sleeve.

"Get your hands off and keep them off me!" Twilight shouted as she pulled back and swung her staff at the woman, having had enough of this woman's action. "I have had these for over two and a half years. Now, I am here to check the status of the decorations, now tell me where is Rarity so I can report to Princess Celestia..."

"Princess Celestia has you reporting directly to her about my work... I was hoping for someone with a little more status than a student." The woman commented looking Twilight over.

"I am Princess Celestia's Personal Apprentice, I'll have you know!" This woman had gone too far, another Magicborn or not.

"Her personal... it's decided then." The woman did a complete turnaround, with an almost delicate clap, and changed her approach.

"Decided, what's...HEY!" Twilight screamed as she was levitated by the woman and is brought out with her as they leave the boutique and head to another part of town. Spike, however, remained on the floor lost in his mind's eye.

After a few minutes, the two arrived at a small spa. "LOTUS! ALOE!" the woman shouted as they entered. At the front desk sat a woman with pink hair, it's a different shade of pink than Fluttershy's.

The pink-haired woman looked up, "Aloe is in the back. Miss. Rarity, You're not expected to be here until the day after the Summer Sun Celebration," She said with an accent Twilight could not place.

"Oh Lotus, it's not for me." 'Rarity' said as she showed 'Lotus' Twilight and finally lowered Twilight to the ground.

"This woman kidnap..." Twilight started but soon realized she's going to be ignored as 'Lotus'' eyes widen in utter shock.

"ALOE, 2319, 2319!" 'Lotus' shouted and soon a woman almost identical to 'Lotus' save for having light blue hair, came out to the front. The third woman saw Twilight and her faced matched 'Lotus' tick-for-tack.

"I know this is going to be the greatest challenge you'll face. Give her the princess treatment, and put it on my tab."

"HEY DON'T..." Twilight started as 'Lotus' and 'Aloe' grabbed her and pulled her into the back and before she could register what happened she was in nothing but a very fluffy and comfy bathrobe lying face down on a massage table, with green facial mud on her face and two slices of cucumbers over her eyes. "Wait!"

"Shshsh... relax, darling, it's all going to be alright. Aloe and Lotus are going to take care of everything, save your hair, salvage your nails, freshen your complexion, and loosen up your tension with a massage. As for myself, I am going to rescue your clothes before their enchantments fade away, and infuse new ones into them. I will also watch over your little dragon, what was her name?"

"Spike's a male dragon, how could you not see his pupils go heart-shaped when he saw you!" Twilight almost shouted. "Also How am I supposed to..." Twilight stopped as she felt four hands start to massage her back through the bathrobe and soon every concern she had just … melt. "Ohhh... yes." She moaned in a state of bliss.

An hour later Rarity returned with Twilight's clothes folded neatly in her arms and Spike on her shoulder. The clothes were passed to Aloe and then, in turn, handed to Twilight. After a few more minutes Twilight emerged from the spa proper, while she was still clearly Twilight Sparkle she looked and felt like a brand new person. Rarity applauded at the sight.  
"Absolutely marvelous, darling. Aloe, Lotus, you have outdone yourselves."

"It was not easy, we had to utilize the... royal supplement," Aloe informed as if she and Lotus went beyond budget.

Rarity sighed, "Well you had to do what you had to do." As she turned back to Twilight. "However, you cannot argue with the results. How do you feel, darling?"

Twilight blushed as she replied, "I think I know how the belle of the ball feels, thank you, Mis..."

"Call me 'Rarity', darling, all my friends do. Although it still baffles me that I count Applejack and Rainbow Dash as my friends... well neither here nor there. How do you feel about your clothes?"

"Like I just got them, thank you. Um about the spa and the clothes..."

"Pish-posh, tut-tut, the first fixer-upper, that's the clothes and the spa treatment, and the first costume dressings are pro bono." Rarity said expressing what is her business practice in Magiville.

"Thank you, however, there is still the matter of you looking after my familiar..."

"Oh Spikey-wikey was most helpful, he kept my family occupied, in particular, little Sweetie Belle, he finished the rest of the decorations, he was very good with Opalescence, kept the peace between her and Applejack's dog Winona and he found everything I needed for your clothes. He is just the best 'little' assistant in the world. Aren't you Spikey-wikey, yes you are, yes you are." Rarity said speaking to Spike like he was a puppy.

"Sp-Spikey-wikey?" Twilight asked as her right eye twitched at the pet-name Rarity gave HER familiar.

"Oh, he's just the cutest wittle baby drawgon in the world." Rarity said as she handed Spike to Twilight still speaking to towards the dragon in the 'puppy' talk.

 _I think I'm in love._ Spike thought to Twilight.

"I have to ask you to not encourage him. He's ten years old. Well, I think that's everything, what's time is it?" Twilight asked.

"A little after four hours after midday." Rarity answered, "You arrived at the boutique at 3:15 pm. You're on schedule with everything. You should be able to reach The Golden Oak Library at your 4:30 pm ETA."

"Thanks, say can..." Twilight started to ask.

"When you exit the spa, look to your left and head further into town. You cannot miss it, it's the only oak tree actually in town, and is in the actual center of town, you can follow any road, you'll get to it. Unless you end up going out of town, in which case you'll have to turn around. It's actually the oldest living thing in town. How it's still alive even after being made into a library is something you'll have to ask Applejack or one of the florists in town." Rarity informed giving Twilight directions to The Golden Oak Library and what she was to look for.

"So, it's an actual oak tree?" Twilight asked slightly baffled at the notion.

"Specifically, it's a golden oak. Oh, before you go, I have a question to ask." Rarity said before Twilight started heading out of the spa.

Please don't ask about Blueblood, please don't ask about Blueblood, please don't ask about Blueblood!

"Aside from Lotus, have you met a young woman, about our age with pink hair?" Rarity asked.

Twilight was taken aback slightly but answered the question. "Fluttershy was the one that led me to your boutique."

"Oh, I keep forgetting about Fluttershy's hair color, I'm going have to work on that." Rarity said as if she remembered something that was right in front of her face. However, her focus changed as she recalled what she was trying to ask Twilight. "No, the woman I am talking about has pink curly cotton candy-like hair."

"No, I haven't, should I?" Twilight asked confused.

"Oh..." Rarity said as she brought her hand to her chin.

"Oh, what?" Twilight asked.

"She must have... never mind. Well, you best be on your way." Rarity said as she and Twilight started to walk away but was stopped. "Oh, one last thing. Since you are familiar with the Royal Court, did you meet the grand-duke, Prince Blueblood?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell. Gotta go. Bye" Twilight lied as she bolted out the spa.

"Doesn't know Blueblood? She really is a recluse... wait if she hasn't met Pinkie Pie yet..." Rarity looked down at her dress. "I am going to be late… And unfashionably late to boot. Oh, Applejack will never let me live it down!" Rarity said as she rushed back to Carousel Boutique.

"And so after Celestia's deception, only your son, Arimaspi the One-Eyed, survived the battle." The messenger, a faun, reported to a much more goat-like blue furred Satyr seated on a throne. "The Bell of Tambelon was lost. Lord Grogar, in the confusion. He sent me to report that he will not return home empty-handed, he could not recover the Bell of Tambelon, he raided Gryphonstone to take the Idle of Boreas." the report continued.

The satyr on the throne, Lord Grogar was angry. Angry for the loss of the amplifier of his powers, which he lent his son, angry at the loss of his forces to a human... well to be fair Princess Celestia is a demigoddess and an archmage... but still, an army of satyrs, fauns and such, beaten by ONE human. And what angered him the most is that his son, the giant Arimaspi, would not own up to his failure. But Lord Grogar did see that Arimaspi was attempting to make amends for his failure by stripping Celestia of a possible ally by breaking the will of the Harpies of Gryphonstone. Lord Grogar however, showed only his anger as he sent a blast of yellow energy into the messenger. "Have Arimaspi brought before me now, Bray!" Lord Grogar ordered the messenger he just shot.

"Yes, sire," Bray says as he recovers from the blast. Just as the faun gets to his feet another faun came running into the chambers.

"SIRE! IT'S YOUR SON, ARIMASPI! HE FELL TO THE HARPIES OF GRYPHONSTONE!" the faun yelled before he fell to his knees.

"WHAT!" Grogar yelled in utter ire.

It has been almost 950 years since that day. Lord Grogar stood on the mountainside looking over the Everfree Forest and a small hamlet not far away from it. With him was a small army of satyrs and fauns ready for war. "Soon, Arimaspi, my son, I will fully avenge you, Celestia will die, I shall recover the Bell and take what should have been ours all those years ago," Grogar said as he imagined a satyr twice his size with one large eye as opposed to the normal two.

The image was replaced as a small faun, Bray broke Grogar from his imagination "Umm, Sire, we are ready. We will be meeting up with Hydia and Catrina and their forces and the Order of Shadow shortly. But I must ask, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean Celestia could have had the bell melted down, stripped it of its magic and what is stopping the others from backstabbing us, Hydia is a succubus and Catrina is not noted for her loyalty. Also, what do we really know about these Nightborn or whomever else they may have recruited." Bray said timidly as he pointed out only a few of the flaws in Grogar's plan of revenge.

Grogar grabbed Bray and held him by the neck. "Do you think we cannot overpower those fools; Hydia and Catrina!" Grogar almost roared. "We have the Tantabus' word that the Order of Shadow will not betray us! Don't forget, that, unlike Arimaspi, I have necromantic and other powers even without the Bell!" Grogar shouted as he cast a spell on the ground near him. From it emerged long dead and buried skeletons of mountain goats and sheep. Bray did not respond to Grogar's demonstration of power. "I fear nothing, not even Death himself," Grogar said, be it was devoid of pride, hubris, anger, any emotion, it was if it just a statement of fact.

"Arimaspi said the same thing before... (gag)" Bray started to retort before Grogar started to choke the poor faun one-handed.

"I am not my son!" Grogar said as he threw Bray into the rest of his forces. "Prepare to board the Shadow's skyboat! Our next, stop Magiville, then Chantarlot, then we make the Harpies pay for Arimaspi's death and finally All of Mystica will be MINE!" Grogar ordered his troops. None challenged their leader's statement, none wanted to be made into a zombie. Besides Mystica had a large population of women...


	6. The Jester

The Jester

Rarity was right, Twilight could not miss the Golden Oak Library. It was, in fact, an oak tree. "So, they have their library in an actual tree? How can it still be alive?" Twilight asked as she looked at the tree.

 _Why don't you read a book on golden oaks, you know, if you want to take a break from the whole Nightmare Moon paranoia? Spike thought. I know you're still worried about it. For your own sake, let it go. Also, if I remember right, didn't some of the ancient druids from...like a really long time ago know a few things about how to make trees stay alive and grow under a variety of conditions...and didn't the grand Druid from early in Celestia's reign have reports about her stating she had turned a tree into her home, of course, the place where she reportedly lived was allegedly cleared out to build Blueblood's father's manor about thirty years ago._

Twilight gave a sigh of defeat knowing that she cannot hide anything from Spike, as she opened the door, the room was black due to a lack of light. Twilight tries to find something to give light to the room. She found a switch but after three tries she gave up. "Great." Well, I guess I'll have to feel for the blinds in the windows." Twilight stated as she started to feel along the wall.

Suddenly she and Spike heard the door shut.

 _GHOST! This place is haunted!_

"Spike relax. It's likely that the door has an enchantment on it that shuts it after so long being open."

 _You don't know that. It could be a poltergeist._

"Spike, you have been reading too many of Dad's reprints," Twilight said. "There are no such things as poltergeists. Besides, a haunted library, that's just stupid."

"Yeah, the Golden Oak Library is not haunted. Although there was a sighting of a ghost in Dr. Time Turner Who' place last year, granted it turned out to be Brighteyes trying out her Nightmare Night costume," came a surprisingly cheerful voice from within the library.

Twilight turned as she cast a Daylight spell and sees a young woman right next to her. "Dah!" Twilight screamed.

"DAH!" The other woman screamed louder than Twilight.

"DAH!" Twilight screamed even louder than before.

"DAH!" the woman screamed even louder causing Twilight to lose her balance and fall to the floor. "So did I win the screaming contest. I usually win those. I can be really loud!" the woman said as she gave a huge smile which for some reason gave the sound like a squee.

"Wh..who are you?" Twilight asked as she looked at the woman. She looked to around Twilight's age, maybe a few months younger. She had pink cotton candy-like hair that was all but bursting out of the twin-tailed jester's cap. The cap itself was emblazoned with three balloons, two blue one yellow. The woman also wore a dark pink overcoat with puffy pink sleeves, and a pair of white frilly gloves, a simple leotard under her jacket, leaving her legs bare except for the curly-toed shoes she wore.

"I am sorry, I am Pinkamena Diane Pie, but everyone knows me as Pinkie Pie, Pinkie for short." Pinkie Pie answered as she reached out a hand to help Twilight up.

"Ho...how did you get in here?" Twilight asked as she accepted the hand reluctantly.

"The Golden Oak Library is the property of Magiville, all residences of Magiville can enter and exit it whenever. Although they cannot leave with a book without signing it out, they have ten days to return it, before they are hit with a fine. But it would be nice to have an actual librarian when Cheerilee goes back to teaching when the school season starts."

"Wh..what are doing in here?" Twilight asked, she knows she's nearing the rabbit hole, but has no idea how close she is.

"Hum... give me a moment. I forgot." Pinkie answered as she takes a pose akin to 'The Thinker' and sticks her tongue out as she tried to concentrate.

"Yo.. you don't remember..." Too late Twilight just realized she was chasing a white rabbit.

Pinkie Pie snapped her fingers as she recalled what she had forgotten. "Now, I remember, I was waiting for you. I was supposed to greet you at one hour before Meridium on the road from Chantalot, but when Noon came and you didn't show up I decided to greet you here."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Itchy toe." Pinkie answered matter-a-factually with a deadpan face and tone as if this was normal.

"What?" Twilight asked baffled by the thought of what Pinkie Pie just said and all its implications.

"Yeah, when a new person comes to town my one of toes gets itchy. Since it was one of my big toes I knew you were coming from Chantalot and since it was my left big toe I knew Princess Celestia sent you, Twilight Sparkle, Apprentice of Princess Celestia, in her role as the Archmage." Pinkie said as she pulled from nowhere a 'recording' of her left big two starting to itch time stamped with a 'recording' of Twilight leaving the throne room with an identical timestamp. "See."

"How do you know my name?" Twilight asked as Pinkie Pie returned the screen to the nothingness she conjured it from.

"My friends, namely Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy just say, 'It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it.'. Also, the writer, Foxhelm, thought it would be funny if I broke the fourth wall and function like a deus ex machina. Also, you can set these to have closed captions, it's a text-based way to convey information that is often conveyed audibly to the hearing-impaired." Answered with and gave a smile.

To save the better part of her mind, Twilight found an unused corner in it, marked it 'Pinkie Pie', put everything she just found out in it and strove to forget it existed. "Why are you here?"

"To get to know you and become your friend. You see I am friends with everyone in Magiville and from my experience and in Foxhelm's book, 'How to Become Friends?' with commentary by dracone, (coming soon to ), there are two foolproof ways to become friends. We cannot do one because it's not Hard Apple Cider Season and there are no guards to break the fight up, so, that leaves my favorite way..." she paused for few seconds, which Twilight found surprisingly unnerving, before throwing her arms out so wide as if she was trying to embrace all of existence and shouted "A PARTY!"

If there were any crickets within ear-shot and with excellent timing, that was a good time to start chirping.

"Um Foxhelm, that joke is really old, both with the crickets chirping and not chirping." Pinkie Pie said with a deadpan tone to the author/narrator. However, her attention then turned to a small purple lizard-like creature that had scurried to Twilight's shoulder and started hissing at her. "Oh, oh, is that Spike, your ten-year-old Northern Mountain Dragon familiar. He's c…" Pinkie tried to pet the dragon but pulled back before her glove was burnt by his green flames. "Kinda really mad. I know just the thing to calm him down." Pinkie Pie said as she dug into her pockets and after a few seconds pulled out… "A Blazing Beating Sapphire-Ruby Heart." Pinkie said as she held out a heart shape gem that was half sapphire and half ruby. "Here you go, big guy."

"Ho...ho...how…" Twilight stammered as she witnessed Pinkie Pie offered one of the rarest type of gems, something that should be impossible because of the way sapphires and rubies form are for all intents and purposes mutually exclusive because they are both made from the same base compounds, but what gives rubies their red color are considered 'impurities' for sapphires.

"I grew up on a rock farm, my family mined like three dozen of these last year. They gave me three. This one I set aside to appease a dragon. Come on, you know you want it." Pinkie Pie coed to Spike. Spike sniffed the peace offering and took it with his mouth, still glaring wrath at the pink-haired jester. As soon as he tasted the gem, his temperament changed drastically as he sucked on the gem-like it was a pacifier.

Twilight was utterly bewildered as she watched someone just give to Spike one of the rarest gems in the world for him to… eat... Yes, Spike eats gems… but… To save her sanity Twilight elected to change topics to the party or rather the lack thereof. "What party are you talking about, there is no one else here?"

"Oh no... um... SURPRISE!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs and soon the lights proper came on and a lot of people jumped out into the open, among them Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Twilight saw them almost popped out of the woodwork.

"DAH!" Twilight screamed as she fell to the floor.

After a second Rarity came in huffing and puffing. "Sorry I am... I missed the 'Surprise' didn't I?" Rarity asked as she looked at everyone.

"Rares, why do yah 'ave ta always be late?" Applejack asks as she gave a sigh of frustration at Rarity's frequent tardiness.

"Yeah, it would be cool that you'd be on time for once." Rainbow Dash commented pointing out that these parties are better and cooler with everyone there. Rarity thought this a bit like the pot calling the kettle black since Rainbow was known for her frequently being late and tardy in a variety of things around town.

"Um, Pinkie... you forgot the welcome wagon.." Fluttershy pointed out the lack of the actual Welcome Wagon.

"Shoot." Pinkie then dug into her pockets and pulled out... a rubber chicken.

"Why do you have a rubber chicken in your pocket?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Because a live chicken would squirm and fight and to have one of those in your pocket is animal cruelty." Pinkie answered in a deadpan tone with a look on her face that said 'how did you not see that answer, it's right there, three feet in front of you'. "On a different note a good trickster mage has to be prepared for anything, so I have to keep a lot in my pockets. Oh, oh, found something even better than my welcome wagon!" Pinkie Pie said as she found something and gave a small 'evil' grin.

"Oh merciful Zacherle, no..." Applejack said first.

"Not that..." Rainbow Dash said seconded.

"Anything but..." Rarity continued overly dramatic.

Fluttershy just froze in terror, and if you looked really closely you could see a bit of her hair turn a leaf green for a moment.

After looking at the five people she met today and then to all the town people in the library. "Should I be afraid to ask?" Twilight asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Don't worry Twilight it's perfectly legal. BEHOLD AND LO!" Pinkie Pie pulled out of the pocket something that logically should not have been in her pocket in the first place. It made contact with the floor with a loud thud with it's two pink flower decorated wheels. The barrel was blue and shaped like a typical cartoon cannon. "MY PARTY CANNON!"

"How… how did..." Twilight stammered as her mind was trying to save itself before the logical part of it leads the mind down a path it could never recover from.

"I have no idea." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully as she pulled out a match and as she went to light said match, "But I am not complaining!" she sang.

Before Pinkie Pie can light the fuse, "WAIT!" Applejack shouted. "Sugarcube, remember when ya used that in the barn during Big Mac's last birthday party?"

"Yes." Pinkie answered.

"And what did ya and I agree ta after that? Applejack asked trying to get Pinkie Pie to connect the dots.

"That the… oh…" Pinkie Pie realized and then blow out the match and pocketed the match and cannon. "outdoor party item. Sorry, everybody. Let's get back to the party."

"STOP! I don't want a party." Twilight said before anything else happened.

Everyone froze as Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight in utter confusion. "Um... what?" Pinkie Pie asked, this time it was her mind that was on the line.

"I...DO...NOT...WANT...A...PARTY!" Shouted slowly, emphasizing each word.

"This is not going to end well. Well, I am going get a slice of cake." Rainbow Dash said as she headed to the library's kitchen, The Golden Oak library was set up for the librarian to live in the tree.

"Oh no, you don't Rainbow Dash. We stand by our girl." Rarity said as she enchanted Rainbow Dash's boots and levitated her back.

"Ah man."

"Why is not wanting a party a bad thing!?" Twilight asked annoyed with the whole thing.

"I...I...always thro...throw parties for ne...new people... it's how they get to...to know everyone be...because they don't know anybody and parties help ma...make p-people hap..hap.." Pinkie Pie was holding back tears.

Realizing what she just did. "Oh no, please don't."

"BUT you don't want a party!" Pinkie cries, and she literally cried waterfalls.

"I'll have the party," Twilight said trying to prevent things getting worse.

"Co...come again?" Pinkie Pie said as she stopped the waterfalls but was still very close to crying again.

"I'll have the party." Twilight gave in.

Pinkie Pie's smile was impossibly large. "Let's…"

"After the Summer Sun Celebration," Twilight said.

"After the Summer Sun Celebration. Humm, that's a tough act to follow. But it wouldn't be Tuesday without having two parties back to back, the second being bigger than the first. Okay, everyone, we got to reschedule." Pinkie said and opened the door. Everyone then left in a huff.

The last to leave, save the five people Twilight meet was Big Mac."Miss Sparkle, good day, evening and night." the giant said as he ducked to exit the library.

"Wow, a name with five words. You must have made an impression on the big guy." Rainbow commented. "He's usually not that vocal with people he just met. So, about the cake?"

"We have to respect Twilight's space. Let's go." Rarity said as she headed out. "Good night, darling."

"See you tomorrow morning, Twilight," Fluttershy said as she left.

"Check ya later." Rainbow Dash then flew out.

"G'nite." Applejack said as she left. "Come on, Sugarcube." She said to Pinkie Pie.

"Be ready to have your socks knocked off for your party." Pinkie Pie said as she shut the door behind her. Twilight noted how that made even less sense than it would have if someone else had said it.

"Spike take a…" Twilight started but stopped as she saw Spike still sucking on the gem Pinkie Pie gave him. "I'll write it myself, but I'll need you to send it."

 _ **Fine**_

Twilight then walked into what would be her room.  
'Dear Princess Celestia.  
The preparations are all in order.  
Your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle  
P.S.  
Everyone in this town is crazy! Case and point Pinkie Pie, she thinks tomorrow is Tuesday, but today is Sunday.  
P.P.S.  
I still believe Nightmare Moon is coming' Twilight wrote and she had Spike send it. Twilight then went over to the books, maybe there was a book about Nightmare Moon and how she was beaten, the short story in the book that caused her to started this three-month research had little information. Twilight knew to never judge a library by its appearance, the older more run down ones are known to have books with the most accurate information, or at least closer to the original source material.

A man that appeared in his late forties sat in the darkness as the sun set, he was dressed as if he was one with the shadows. He sat as if in meditation. His breathed slowly until he finally entered a trance. He heard a regal female voice in his mind **"Is everything in order, Tantabus?"** the voice asked.

"Celestia will be traveling on her flagship over the Starplains to oversee the summer solstice celebration in a backwater... hamlet is too nice of a word... called 'Magiville'. I have found a captain for our future aerial elite team, Shadowbolts being the team's working title. Also, Grogar, father of Arimaspi, Catrina the cat-witch and Hydia the last succubus have some forces and I am told they are ready for an all-out war." The man, Tantabus replied to the voice.

" **Those fools! We need only one death, HER!"** The voice said in reply, irate about the idiocy of her 'allies'.

"Don't worry, I have embedded several of the Order into each of their forces, as for the Shadowbolt it's just her currently. As for Hydia, Catrina and Grogar, I am concern about them backstabbing you. I have promised them pay for their service. However I have only given my word, I never claimed to actually speak for you and you and I know, your word trumps mine." Tantabus informed.

" **They shall not be paid! They and their brood tried to steal from Us during Our exile..."** the voice paused, she knows she must calm down, Tantabus has served her well, he was not the one to be angry at.

"It shall be done as you command. However, your grace, I still feel that the ascended Skyborn Mi Amore Cadenza should also be..."

" **She is of little, if any concern, to Us. Without Celestia to shield her she shall submit or die once We claim Our throne. Your concern for Us regarding her is not needed, Our faithful servant."**

"My concerns are not just about what she can do to you as a possible threat and symbol of resistance. She can be viewed as another symbol, a means to humiliate both the memory Celestia and Mystica. I am told by my agents, Fi-doh, Spaht and Bray that at least Catrina and Grogar will…"

" **Are you suggesting that We shield this Pretender!"**

"Yes and no. I am thinking more along the line of letting the non-Mysticans be used as cannon fodder when we charge Chantalot and/or use them as the scapegoats so as to make you look like one trying to restore order, given that you are Celestia's sister."

" **Subtly encourage both love and fear of Us among Our subjects."** the voice then gave a subdued laugh of triumphant. **"We commend you for your dedication to Our standings. You have done well thus far. After tonight We shall reward you and your line handsomely."**

"I am nothing but your servant, your highness, an agent of your will. Accomplishing your desires is all the reward I want." the man replies.

 **"Your humility serves you and Us well. We look forward to finally meeting you face to face, Our most dutiful servant. DO NOT FAIL US!"** the voice finished and was gone.

The man's mediation ended as he opened his eyes. "Shadows, the time has come. AVE REGINA!"

"AVE REGINA!" a collection of twelve other Nightborn men and women chanted in response.


	7. And Everlasting Night Will Be Her Boon

Celestia's flagship, the Phoenix, was by far the largest vessel in all of Mystica. Able to house and transport approximately 85% of Mystica's population (at least upon its completion, going by Mystica's current population numbers it was a bit less than that), when used in conjunction with the rest of the fleet Celestia could save her people if disaster struck and like her pet Philomena, they can raise from the ashes. However, the Phoenix was also a warship, and despite its size and lack of maneuverability, it could take on fleets of opposing fliers and skyboats. Yet the last time the Phoenix saw combat was during the Demon Scourge approximately 50 years ago, and it didn't fight in Mystica, but rather was used to aid several of the surrounding nations, at home a band of three paladins, all cousins to each other and members of the Apple clan destroyed the small foothold set up by the succubus Hydia. For the most part the Phoenix was used as a symbol of Mystica's might, and to show the power of its demigoddess princess (to be more accurate empress) and often only saw use to transport Celestia to the city that was hosting the main Summer Sun Celebration every year it was not hosted in Chantalot and to the host city of the Mystica Games, held every six years when it was not hosted in Chantalot.

Under normal circumstances, Celestia would be accompanied by her personal retinue of the Earth-Sky-Magic United Coalition, better known as the ESM, Royal Guard branch, but she had ordered them and the crew of the Phoenix, included in that is the skyboat's airborne contingent, to let her go alone. Pretty much everyone obeyed, one frequently does not question a demigoddess' command. However, one soldier, assigned as part of the Phoenix's airborne was not budging from his post. Celestia was the last to arrive on the scene and even from exiting the palace proper to the royal docks she heard the commander of the Phoenix's airborne reprimanding the soldier with the harsh language used only by drill sergeants. As she walked towards the Phoenix she saw Shining Armor and a woman just younger than him but, old enough to have been a sitter for younger women around Twilight's age. The woman had hair that was tri-colored light yellow, dark pink and royal purple. Her eyes were light purple. And like Celestia, she has metallic wings from her back, but while Celestia's were like half suns, the younger woman's were half-heart with crystals. The main mark of her magical specialty was a large crystal heart that was mostly the front torso of her dress. She was Celestia's adopted niece Mi Amore Cadenza, or rather that what Celestia's court called her, she preferred to go by the name the Earthborn couple that found her and raised her when she just a baby Skyborn, Cadance.

"Oh, Aunt Celestia, there seems to be a problem." the woman said noticing Celestia after greeting Celestia with a bow.

"Rise Mi Amore Cadenza, we are family. So, Corporal Flash Sentry is living up to half his name." Celestia said as she looks from Mi Amore Cadenza to the old man on the gangway and a younger man most likely 22 on the deck of the Phoenix.

"For the love of... Sentry if you don't stand down I'll have you court marshaled!" the older man shouted at the younger man.

"Your Highness if I..." Shining Armor started but stopped as Celestia held up her right hand. She knew what Shining Armor did, he did this every year since his promotion. Ask one man to remain on board the Phoenix at all times. When he was first assigned to the Royal Guard, he always remained on board the Phoenix during his tour. It was this dedication to his task that was the reason why Celestia herself promoted him to his current position, that and his unique shielding spell. While this had not been a problem before, it can be rather annoying, like now. Mi Amore Cadenza stepped to the side, this yearly song-and-dance, twice every sixth year, ended the same way, Celestia would humor Shining Armor until Shining Armor left the docks and then she would dismiss the guard that volunteered. However, to Mi Amore Cadenza, it was actually entertaining. Shining Armor has been getting better at his end of the game, but he was up against a demigoddess that has done this for at least 900 years longer than he has been alive, however, if Mi Amore Cadenza was honest, Shining Armor's first attempt would have worked on her (Mi Amore Cadenza) and she would have him as her personal guard… it was part of the reason she proposed to him.

"Shining Armor, I understand your actions, but..." Celestia started.

"Corporal Flash Sentry volunteered all on his own. This year I haven't asked for volunteers, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and I were planning to go because there is someone in my family I still have to tell about our engagement." Shining said cutting Princess Celestia short.

"What? You mean you didn't ask for a volunteer this year?" Celestia asked taken aback. Mi Amore Cadenza was also surprised. Shining Armor didn't ask for a volunteer.

"Yes, I didn't ask for a volunteer to stay on board this year. There is no point if I was planning to be there. Corporal Sentry and the captain of the Phoenix's airborne were like this when we arrived. Cast a domain of truth spell and I will say the same thing."

"Captain Armor, Twilight will be informed at the right time, and I need you both here. As for Corporal Sentry, you should have a been here sooner. I will take care of this." Celestia said and walked past the two. Celestia knew that Shining Armor's actual rank in was Marshal of the ESM and second only to her in Mystica's military, but she loved to toy with him. As she walked up the gangway the young soldier on the deck saluted her. The older soldier turned. The surprised look on the captain told Celestia she that he was expecting Shining Armor.

"Your Highness," the captain stammered as he went to attention. After Celestia nodded her head. "This soldier is committing mutiny. He…"

Celestia rose her hand and the captain fell silent. "Captain, I will take care of this. This is simply a mishap in communication. Also, if I recall, you're due for some leave. Take the week off, Captain. Everything will be sorted before you get back." Celestia said. The captain bowed his head and accepted the hint. As he walked down the gangway to the docks, Celestia turned her attention to Flash Sentry. "Corporal Sentry, I commend you for your loyalty and dedication, but please stand down," Celestia said.

"With all due respect, your grace. I am sworn to protect you with my life. I must stay on board." Flash said in reply, Celestia gave a little smile inward because she remembered a fresh from basic training Shining Armor saying almost the exact same thing when she first found him on the deck of the ship and requested him to disembark from the ship.

"You must have had a long day, and you'll have an early morning too." Celestia then started to hum a tune as she brought her right hand onto the soldier's shoulder and leaned into the soldier so that her mouth within an inch of his ear and she sang. "Rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth.  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space.  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night" as she finished singing 'Night' Flash Sentry fell backward sound asleep. Celestia then stopped and turned back to the others present, Shining Armor, Mi Amore Cadenza, and the captain. "He'll be fine. He just needs a good long rest." Shining Armor and the captain walked up to the retrieve the slumbering Flash Sentry and carry him away. Leaving just Celestia and Mi Amore Cadenza.

"Are you sure you have to do this alone? You know Shining Armor and I can help."

"This is something I must do alone."

"Alright, but did you have to cast a sleeping spell on Flash Sentry?"

Celestia nodded her head. "I must leave. We'll see each other soon. I'll give Twilight your regards, Cadance." Celestia then kissed Mi Amore Cadenza/Cadance, like how a mother kisses her child saying farewell. Celestia then used her magic to have the Phoenix disembark. Cadance looked on, unsure of her adopted aunt's plans.

"Why does she play her cards so close to the chest?" Cadance asked herself as the large vessel slowly and majestically rose into the air and set sail towards Magiville as the sunset into twilight. While normally it would only take at most an hour to travel to Magiville on the Phoenix, Celestia always traveled during the night before the Summer Sun Celebration and traveled so that the Phoenix would arrive at its destination just before dawn to guide the sun.

As the Phoenix reached the halfway point of its journey Celestia stopped the ship. She looked at the moon and the face on it. She waited until the moon was at it's highest point and at that moment she started to sing as the moon was utterly bathed in the light of the four 'stars'. "Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How could I've sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony is silent today." Celestia bowed her head in grief over the past as she took a breath. When she looked up Nightmare Moon stood on the deck a fair distance in front of her. The moon was devoid of the face that had so long marked it.

"We have heard that song every single dawn and dusk." Nightmare Moon said as she readied her bladed staff and ran towards Celestia. "Stop singing that damnable ballad!"

"But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep." Celestia sang and the entire boat as bathed in light as Nightmare Moon was restrained by what looks like ropes made of light. Nightmare struggled and raged against her bindings, but to no avail.

"Once did a princess who shone like the sun  
Look out on her dominion and sigh  
She smiled and said, 'Surely, there is no other  
So lovely and so well beloved as I'" Celestia continued to sing. To the distance there was another sky-boat, it was nowhere near as big as the Phoenix but with the right spell all but the Phoenix's crew would believe this thing was the flagship. On board was the small army that the Tantabus' gathered, 100 Doppelgangers under Hydia's command, 100 fauns/satyr lead by Grogar and 100 werewolves lead by Catrina with Rep as her enforcer, and the dozen Nightborn that make up the Order of Shadows.

"So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed." Celestia continued to sing either oblivious to the Night Song or waiting for it and those to try something and fail or everything was going according to her plans.

"Lullay for the moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind." As Celestia sang, Tantabus attempted to teleport via shadows to aid Nightmare Moon, but with the Phoenix being effectively it's own sun there was no shadow for him to travel to. He turned to the other leaders, the look on his face telling them to try something.

"Soon did that princess take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew." As Celestia sang, Hydia was up first, but she was replied by the Holy power within the light. Catrina was next, she whipped Rep, but the poor creature was not able to near it, it was so warm and inviting it burnt the unfortunate soul.

"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish princess did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most." As Celestia sang this verse, Grogar attempted to cast a spell. However, the spell was deflected back and hit the Night Song, to be more accurate a fair number of the Doppelgangers, Satyrs, and Fauns, killing them (the spell was designed to kill a demigoddess).

"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space." as Celestia continued to sing, Nightshade was the last up. Putting on her goggles, she readied her bow and leaped from the Night Song and unlike the other four, she was unaffected by Celestia's magic. She pulled back the energy string of her bow all the way to her ear as an energy arrow manifested itself and grow in size and morphed its tip to be one to meant to kill.

"Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being..." Celestia did not finish the verse as she felt a bolt of energy pass right through her stomach from behind. She looked back and saw... Nightshade in a new flight suit and her old bow hovering off the stern. The light that had engulfed the ship vanished as did the restraints on Nightmare Moon. Celestia remained standing in defiance of her injury, even as a demigoddess, such a wound would have brought anyone to their knees.

"NO!" Nightmare Moon shouted as she closed the distance and ran Celestia through with her bladed staff. Celestia's stance did not change. All she did was give Nightmare Moon a smile. "We have bested you. You have lost. How is it that you still stand?"

"So blind..." Celestia sang before Nightmare Moon grabbed her by her throat. Celestia did not squirm or fight as Nightmare Moon lifted her up and began to choke Celestia. The only change to Celestia's face was the bluing of it that normally happens when one is suffocated. She was... at peace.

Nightmare Moon roared in wrath as she with one hand broke Celestia's neck. However, Celestia's expression did not change in the slightest at any point. Nightmare Moon then threw Celestia's body aside as she left the deck of the Phoenix. She hovered with Nightshade above the skyboat and flew towards her own ship. "Blast that damnable boat out of the sky." Nightmare Moon ordered as she landed. "We want it to be nothing but splinters." Nightmare Moon walked passed her army. "And will someone fetch that damnable bitch's crown." The cannons installed on the Night Song opened fired. Riddling the Phoenix, but the cannonballs did more than puncture the hull, they detonated inside the ship. After the Night Song broadsided the Phoenix thrice, the larger... or rather the remains of the once proud skyboat fell from the sky scattering the Starplains like a small forest.

As dawn drew near, Twilight Sparkle exited the Golden Oak Library with a reluctant Spike on her shoulders trying to stay awake, still sucking on the gem Pinkie Pie gave him. "Why are you still sucking on that? In fact, you have been sucking on that all night. I thought you would have actually eaten it by now." Twilight pointed out. Spike said nothing but continued to suck on the gem like a pacifier. As she walked to the town square she saw everything was in order. She noted that the skies were clear as Rainbow Dash lead the Magiville Weather Branch for a final sweep Check. The tables were all up and the food was laid out as the Apple Clan, headed by Applejack, did one last once-over. Check. All fifty birds Fluttershy recruited to sing were perched on the branches of a tree in the town square, Fluttershy was making them check their pitch the key. Check. Finally, was...

"NO! NO! NO! You color blind imbecile. I said pink, this is salmon. Just before the arrival of the princess... oh THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!" Rarity shouted at some poor unfortunate soul that thought he could help her out. Likely the sap may have thought he had a...

Check. Twilight, did not want to think about it. She had noted all four of the things on the list, but she also saw that just out said of the square there were banners not related to the Summer Sun Celebration, some were more akin to the twilight and... the moon. There was one that was up that said "Welcome to Magiville, Twilight Sparkle!", it was clearly twilight themed and then there was one that read 'Welcome Back...' the writing was unfinished, but it was one of the moon-themed banners. "It's Pinkie Pie don't question it. It's Pinkie Pie don't question it. It's Pinkie Pie don't question it." Twilight whispered to herself.

She looked over to the east and saw the silhouette of the Phoenix. She turned and saw everyone turned to the east, as the Phoenix majestically sailed towards Magiville, slowing to a halt above the town square. A silhouetted figure, disguised by the darkness, stood at the prow of the ship, wings of metal floating at her back, and her hair flowing through the air like water. It was undoubtedly Celestia. Fluttershy's birds began to sing the opening notes of the anthem, and the crowd bowed to Celestia.

"I guess I might have been wrong about Nightmare Moon," Twilight whispered to herself, bowing lower than any other member of the crowd. The crowd straightened as one, looking at Celestia eagerly, waiting for her to usher in the sunrise. Celestia raised her double-headed spear, wreathed in dark light. Twilight's pupils narrowed to pinpricks... something wrong, Celestia wields a staff, not a... The eastern horizon lost its red and orange hues, turning back to midnight blue as the sun retreated, and the moon rose to take its place.

The flawless, faceless moon.

 **The Nightmare will return from the Moon**

"No..." was all Twilight whispered as she frozen

 **and everlasting night**

The argent light reflecting off the full moon illuminated the Phoenix and 'Celestia'. The vessel was not the Phoenix. It was only four-fifths the size and while the Phoenix was decorated and such to match the sun, this one was more in line with a solar eclipse, on the side the name of the vessel was written Eclipse. On the deck of the vessel, 'Celestia' was revealed, her hair was dark blue, her skin matching the darkness of a 'new moon'. She wore steel armor blue in color ready for battle, the helm framing her sharp and cold face.

 **will be her boon.**

"Subjects of Mystica!" the false Celestia projected loudly as if she had to make sure the entire town could hear her and had only her voice to rely on. "Salutations on this day of the moon!" Everyone remained frozen, mostly they did not know what to do and or what they could do.

Save one, "Who in Tartarus are you?!" Everyone turned to see Rainbow Dash flying up and hovering just off the side of the Eclipse. The woman did not respond save to look at Rainbow Dash as if she was considering cutting off Rainbow's head or just removing her tongue or if this peon was worth the time. After a minute, "Well!? Are you going to talk or do I have to beat the answer out of you?"

The woman, Nightmare Moon, was considering either to ROTFLOL at this fool's misplaced bravado or to remove this borderline treacherous girl from her clearly underused brain. "Is this how all you plebeians greet royals in this day and age, with threats that are impossible to back? Or has your father been so humiliated by your mother's prostitution and/or has that wretch been too busy flaunting her conquests to teach you any manners?"

"Congrats, that was the worst yo momma joke to date. Where is our princess? Where is Celestia?" Nightmare Moon only pulled out a golden tiara. Rainbow Dash froze having recognized the crown, even her wings stopped moving as she fell to the ground. She was caught in her descent by a couple other of the residing Skyborns. "No... she can..." Rainbow tried to speak.

"Your beloved Celestia is dead!" Nightmare Moon said thunderously as she let the tiara drop to the ground. It landed in the grass right at Twilight's feet with silence, it seemed even the earth and plants knew when it was appropriate to hold their silence.

It was, without a doubt, Celestia's tiara. The tiara she wore at all times. A dull feeling began to swell up from her stomach at the implications, filling every inch of her body with anger. Twilight's staff appeared in her hands, and she swung it with a roar, releasing a blast of magic straight upwards at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon's eyes flickered downwards, and she vanished in a burst of violet light, narrowly avoiding Twilight's attack. With a flash, she appeared in front of Twilight, who gasped when she realized there was a very sharp-looking spear being pressed against her throat. The crowd wisely scattered at Nightmare Moon's sudden reappearance.

"You have some nerve, even more than that Skyborn fool, daring to strike Us," Nightmare Moon said, staring at Twilight with contempt. "Speak. What is your name?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, daughter of the royal astronomer Night Light and his wife Twilight Velvet, sister of the captain of the royal guards and marshal of the Earth-Sky-Magic Coalition, Shining Armor," Twilight said, her voice wavering only slightly. "Arcane Mage, representative of the Royal Court, and apprentice to Princess Celestia."

Nightmare Moon raised an eyebrow at that. "Apprentice to the late Princess? Quite an honor for one so young, normally such a position is held by one a decade older." She said. "You must be of a higher pedigree than the riff-raff of this town. Surely you know who We are?"

"...Yes," Twilight said, taking a careful gulp that unfortunately drew a few drops of blood on the spear point pressed to her neck. "You're... Nightmare Moon."

Nightmare Moon blinked. She sighed and lowered her spear from Twilight's throat. "Clearly, Celestia's standards for apprentices have fallen since last We knew her. Star Swirl would turn in his grave to know his prized pupil was so 'lax with teaching history," She remarked. "Let Us tell you– all of you – who We are." Nightmare Moon's body dissolved into a dark, star-filled mist, and floated through the crowd, whispering in her voice as it coiled around members of the crowd. "We are the Maiden of the Moon, the monarch so long eclipsed by the golden light of the sun," The mist said, snaking around Applejack. The Paladin went for her sword and attacked the mist, but the mist only laughed at her efforts. "The ruler wrongfully robbed of her throne when she dared to ask for the recognition she so deserved," The mist continued, passing through Fluttershy, who was obviously so terrified she couldn't even move, some of her hair turning leaf green and some of her skin turning bark-like. "We are the shadow of the moon at night. We are the monster you use to frighten your children to behave," The mist said, floating back up to the Eclipse, where it gathered back into human form. "You know Us as Nightmare Moon, but that is not Our name. We are…"

 **Smack.**

Nightmare Moon blinked with her right eye after being hit by a surprise projectile from the crowd in her left eye. She removed the object from her face, and after making sure her vision in her left eye had recovered stared at the former projectile. "…Did one of you truly throw a pastry... at Us?" She asked in a state somewhere between ire and confusion.

"It is not a pastry!" A single female voice shouted from the front of the crowd. "It's a muffin!" The owner was a golden-haired woman. But what stood out the most of her were her golden, atypically oriented eyes. At that moment all the residents of Magiville began to cast spells, throwing and firing projectiles at the usurper. After over a minute, the firing stopped and they all waited for the smoke to clear. Once it cleared Nightmare Moon stood unamused and un-phased.

"Was that the best you truly had to offer? I'd offer a sarcastic retort if it were not as pitiful as I assessed this sorry excuse for a town was," She asked bored, the comment she gave after seemed to be a mock to further agitate the crowd. There was a scream and the better part of the populace broke into a panic and started to run around screaming in fright. Several, mostly the Apple clan, frozen, not so much in terror, but more of 'what do I do' because they knew running around would do nothing currently. "Take Us to Our old home. Then pre..." Nightmare Moon started but was cut short as she stuck in the face by a spell.

"MURDERER!" Twilight roared with all her might.

"Shall I?" Tantabus asked as he readied to traverse the shadows and kill the girl then and there.

"No, she is no threat. An annoyance, but nothing more." Nightmare Moon then pointed her right index finger at Twilight. Twilight started to levitate and choke. She kicked and squirmed and struggled. Nightmare Moon turned back to Tantabus. "Tantabus, do We sense a lack of faith? We find that disturbing." Nightmare Moon commented. Nightmare Moon then flicked her finger and sent Twilight into the golden oak knocking the young woman out. No words were spoken as the Tantabus went straight to the helm and stirred the Eclipse towards the Everfree. However, Nightmare Moon could tell her most faithful servant had a desire for her. Not that it was not mutual, he was effectively still in his late thirties, but he still seemed as fit as he had been when she first put him in the position sometime before her altercation that resulted in her being banished to the moon.

After some time Twilight woke to see two glowing hands, the glow was akin to a golden delicious apple. Twilight looked up and saw Applejack's concerned face. Twilight tried to fight to get up. "Easy there, Sugarcube. Ya just got thrown quite a ways. Ya better off staying down." Applejack said as she restrained Twilight. Twilight then saw Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were also there.

"I thought..."

"Paladin, Sugarcube, we have the ability of 'Lay on hands'. Now it's no cure wound spell but it's faster for me to use it then for Fluttershy to prepare cast the right cure wound spell." Applejack explained.

"I have to..."

"What! Go guns blazing against a demigoddess that literally made you her bitch." Rainbow Dash commented on what just happened and how badly Nightmare Moon powned Twilight with just a flick of her finger.

"Figuratively, darling. Twilight was not really transformed into a dog" Rarity comments, "Honestly how hard is it to use those words correctly?"

"AGH! You all know what I mean. But that's not the point. You also saw the whole of the town attack her and it did nothing to her."

"I have to..."

"No, you must not. I am not considered the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know charging after her without a game plan will result in failure." Pinkie Pie said.

"But... but... but..." Twilight stammered as the tears started to form. "She was..." Twilight then threw Applejack off and ran inside the library. She ran to the shelf marked 'N' "Nightingale, Night…" Twilight said listing off subjects in a desperate attempt to find something, anything that could help her fight Nightmare Moon. But nothing could stop her from just throwing each book in fury.

"Hey watch where you throw things, pal." Twilight turned and saw the five mages she met the previous day. Rainbow Dash was hovering above but just behind everyone else.

"What do you all want?" Twilight shouted.

"We are here to stop you from doing something… stupid." Rarity answered trying to be tactful, but knowing tact may not get the necessary results.

"What do you care?" Twilight asked irritated at everything, but in reality, this leasing out was a shield, she didn't want to show her true emotions to these five strangers.

"Because we want to be your friends and that's what friends do," Fluttershy answered with a degree of confidence she does not often show.

"One of you forced me to eat with their giant-sized family, one of you almost killed me, one of you kidnapped me, one of you broke into my home to set up a party. If that's what counts for friends in this..." Twilight's voice was starting to shake.

"Oh, for the love of Faust," Applejack said as she closed the distance and pulled Twilight into a hug. "Let it out, Sugarcube." Applejack then started to rub Twilight. Applejack then started to hum. (The tune of Applejack's lullaby to Apple Bloom in 'Bloom and Gloom'). Slowly Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash joined the embrace. Soon Twilight felt the warmth of five bodies being pressed against her, but for some reason that she couldn't explain, she felt… more. Her entire body felt warm, inside and out. Her muscles began to relax, and she soon couldn't see anything through the tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she felt what she was feeling while she was being embraced by these five strangers, for a moment she thought it might be a feeling like she felt with her family but even that comparison didn't seem...appropriate. She had only met them the day before, but here they were, trying to comfort her in her time of need. She couldn't take it any longer. With a pitiable whimper, Twilight began to sob.

"I'm… so scared," She admitted between tears. Applejack continued to stroke the back of her head.

"Shh. Don't worry. We're all scared," She sang as if in a lullaby quietly. "It's nothin' t' be ashamed of."

 _Twilight… I am being… crushed… by Rarity_... Spike grunted in Twilight's mind. _Don't… save me… this is how I want to_ … There was a low grumble from somewhere between Twilight and Rarity, slowly increasing in volume. Twilight's eyes shot open.

"Off," She suddenly said, "Off! Everybody get off!"

"Oh come on and just enjoy it, Twilight! Hugs solve everything!" Pinkie Pie said. Twilight continued to struggle.

"That's not what I meant!" She said, finally creating enough room for herself to grab Spike. The young dragon's stomach was quivering, and Twilight broke out into a massive smile when she saw it.

"She's alive!" She squealed, pointing Spike at the ceiling and squeezing his belly. Spike opened his mouth and let out a massive belch, accompanied by a burst of green flame. The hug around Twilight broke as the five jumped back at the sudden fire. When the burp ended, Twilight almost threw Spike away in her eagerness to grab the scroll that fell out of the fire. She quickly turned it over to look at the wax seal, and what she saw made her start laughing and hugging the scroll to herself. "She's alive! She's alive!"

"What on earth are you talking about? Who's alive? Where did that scroll come from?" Rarity, the first to recover, asked.

"It's a letter from the Princess! She cast a spell on Spike that would let us send letters back and forth instantaneously! And look!" Twilight said, shoving the scroll in Rarity's face. "This is her seal! There's no doubt about it! She's still alive!"

Twilight tore the seal off of the scroll with more glee than a child on Hearth's Warming Day, unrolling the scroll and reading its contents with a huge grin on her face.

As she read, her grin faded and morphed into an expression of sorrow and denial. The scroll fell from her shaking hands. "No. No, it's not possible. She can't…" Twilight uttered all traces of glee gone from her face. Rarity scooped up the scroll.

"May I…?" She asked, gesturing to the scroll. Twilight, curled up into a ball, nodded. Rarity looked at the scroll and began to read aloud.

"'My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle'," She read, "'If you are receiving this message, then I am dead, and Nightmare Moon has returned. I am not proud to say that…

… _I have not been entirely truthful with you. Nothing I told you was false, Nightmare Moon, or rather the story you know, was meant to explain her appearance on the moon. What I told you or rather did not tell you were for your own protection. Yes, I knew that Nightmare Moon was going to return. I was responsible for banishing her, and it has always been my deepest regret. I had to cover up all traces that she was real, and allowed her to be turned into little more than a fairy tale. Banishing her was my choice alone, and I hoped that I would be able to correct it without any assistance. Unfortunately, since you are reading this, I must have been incorrect._

 _However, that was never my real plan. That was the plan I allowed her to see from her vantage point on the moon. My true plan involves you and the five mages you have met. What is important is that you, all of you, are still alive, Twilight. You are Mystica's only hope to defeat Nightmare Moon. You must use the same magic I used to banish Nightmare Moon and end this._

…Please, apologize to Spike for me. This will hurt him in ways I cannot imagine.' What does that mean?" Rarity wondered, lowering the scroll to look at Spike. Spike shrugged, then his stomach began to rumble.

"Ooh! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" Pinkie Pie said, grabbing Spike off Twilight's shoulder and squeezing him. Spike's eyes bugged out of his head as he belched out a stream of fire ten times larger than the flames from earlier. The fire continued for almost ten seconds before petering out, leaving a large, ornate chest on the floor of the library. After all, that was done Pinkie gave a little giggle, probably because she wanted to figure out a way to give people gifts by just hugging them (a feat of magic she was still having trouble figuring out, but Spike made her think it could indeed be possible).

 _The… pain…_ Spike groaned. He burped out another burst of flame, depositing a second scroll. _Just kill me now._ Spike's head fell forward, and he passed out. Fluttershy took Spike from Pinkie, cradling him like a baby.

"Oh, you poor thing," She cooed softly like some would to a newborn. Rainbow Dash looked over the chest from Spike's first belch.

"What's in this thing? There aren't even any hinges!" She noted, giving the chest a good kick. Rarity picked up the second scroll.

"Have patience, Rainbow Darling," She said, also noticing Rainbow looking around for something to force the item open, clearing her throat to begin reading. "'Within this chest are the greatest magical weapons in all of Mystica…

… _Five of the Elements of Harmony. Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter, and Generosity. They are the tools that I used to banish Nightmare Moon a thousand years ago, and the only thing that will give her pause. Twilight, you and the five mages you met yesterday – yes, five, I knew about Pinkie Pie, in fact, I was going to tell you about her before you left in a hurry, you really need to work on listening to everything others are telling you before… beside the point – must bear all of the Elements and defeat Nightmare Moon. I know you have viewed having friends as a waste of time in the past, but you must place your faith in them. They will help you on your mission, and it is through them that you will discover the final Element, the one that brings them together: the Element of Magic._

 _Regretfully, the Element of Magic was destroyed when I sealed away Nightmare Moon and the other Elements became dormant. The Elements will reveal themselves to you once one of the five has demonstrated a powerful example of the elements in no particular order. They will be awoken when they are given to their proper bearer, and the chest – I know, no hinges – will open when you finally understand the lesson I have been trying to teach you these past few years. Once that happens, the Element of Magic will finally be ready to return to the world._

 _Your destination is the Chambers of the Elements located in my old palace, in the Everfree Forest. Nightmare Moon is on her way there to find the Elements, but little does she know that I moved them and that I left behind one of my, - if I do so say so myself, without tooting my own horn-, more elaborate parting gifts. Aside from my death, my only regret is that I will not be able to see the look on her face when she realizes that I have pulled a fast one over her._

 _Anyway, my trap will give you a few hours. Travel directly south through the Everfree – the palace should not be hard to miss. Nightmare Moon will most likely be in the aforementioned Chamber of the Elements. Finding your way there through the palace should not be difficult for you, Twilight. As the old palace is the template for my current palace in Chantalot. Just follow the path you would take to get from the front gates to my private study and you'll reach the Chamber of the Elements._

 _Leave immediately. Don't stop for anything. I do not know what dangers you will face on the way, but I have the utmost faith in your abilities, Twilight and the abilities of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. I wish you all the best of luck._

 _Your teacher, who is proud to have called you her student,_

 _Celestia_

"…And that's all she wrote," Rarity said, setting the scroll aside. The six mages were silent, still trying to process the new information.

"Hold on. Let me get this straight," Rainbow Dash, now sitting on top of the chest, said. "Princess Celestia is giving us a weapon that can defeat Nightmare Moon, but it's missing a piece and she didn't tell us where to find it. Am I the only one noticing how stupid this plan is? I mean how do they even work?"

"'The Elements of Harmony are a collection of six gems, recovered from the mysterious crystalline tree known as the Tree of Harmony. The elements can be used by even two children who have not discovered their talents. Ideally to be wielded by six demigods. Each element is born by one that demonstrates great feats of the elements. The more bearers there are the more powerful each individual element is and the entire collection is. The elements can only be used together and the absence of any one of them renders the entire set useless. They were first used to counter a great Discord' Interesting they have the word 'discord' capitalized. Anyway 'The Elements of Harmony's were able to petrify an Er...Eris...Eris…' I cannot read this." Pinkie Pie said as she showed Applejack the word.

"'Erisadies', it literally means 'child of Eris'. It's a fancy word for 'chaos spirit', I think there's a statue of one of them in the Chantalot gardens." Applejack explained. As Pinkie read; Spike recovered from barfing up the trunk and went over to Twilight and rested on her shoulder.

"Thanks. 'While not ideal, the Elements of Harmony can be used by most of the current bearers against another bearer, however, such a use of the elements may likely cause one of them to break. Most likely the element of Magic, as it is the linchpin element. If used by current bearers against each other, the bearer they are used against will be banished to either the sun or the moon. As for the all the bearers, they will all no longer be attuned to the elements as the harmony of the bearers will be lost. Thus new bearers would be needed for them to be used again'" Pinkie Pie read from a book.

"Wait, what book are you reading?" Twilight asked as everyone else turned to Pinkie Pie, who was sitting on one of the reading coaches in the actual library part of the Golden Oak Library.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. By someone called 'Tia'." Pinkie Pie informed as she looked at the cover of the book.

"Where did you find that? I spent the better part of last night looking for anything on how to combat Nightmare Moon."

"It was under 'E'." Pinkie Pie sang with a little smirk on her face.

"Still doesn't make this plan a good idea. We're still short an element." Rainbow Dash commented.

"If you have a better idea, we're all ears," Twilight said, standing up and wiping her eyes. "All right, since apparently, you five are integral to this plan, let's get going. We don't have any time to lose."

"You feelin' better?" Applejack asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Not at all. But I don't have time to cry. Princess Celestia has given me a mission, and I intend to do it. I'm no use to Mystica if I can't stop crying," Twilight said. She clapped her hands together. "Now, first things first…" Her tome materialized in her hands, and she set a hand on the chest allegedly containing the Elements. It vanished, reappearing as an illustration in the tome. Rainbow Dash yelped and crashed to the ground, glaring at Twilight after her seat was removed. Twilight ignored her and clapped her tome shut, making it vanish.

"Now, what's the fastest path through the Everfree?" Twilight asked.

"For us? Around it," Applejack said bluntly. "Only Zecora knows the ways in and out of the Everfree, but she's not expected to come into town for her monthly restock for two more weeks."

"There are also big, spooky monsters in there! Like Hydrates and Mandarins and Cockadoodledoos…" Pinkie Pie started listing off.

"Um, Pinkie, you mean Hydras, Manticores, and Cockatrices," Fluttershy corrected her. "And that's not even a handful of the baker's gross of species that make up the Everfree's fauna. Even the flora is dangerous, and few Druids can influence them. It's almost impossible to get into the forest because there are so many Whomping Willows around the edges, and if you get past them without being smashed into a quivering, unrecognizable pulp, you have to deal with leechvines, and if you get past them without having your body sucked completely dry and left to rot, you have to deal with mandrakes, and if you can get past them without waking them up, you have to deal with…" Rarity put a hand over Fluttershy's mouth.

"The point we are trying to make, Darling, is that there's almost no way to get into the forest. And for good reason," Rarity said. "If we want to get to the old palace, we'd have to be able to fly, and unless you have a skyboat in that tome of yours…"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both grinned. Twilight smirked.

"Oh," Rarity said looking over the Charun after Twilight conjured it from her tome outside of the library. "You do have a skyboat in your Tome. Of course. It's not very big."

"Shotgun! You all heard it! I call shotgun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, backflipping into the Charun, which now floating in an open space next to the library, pulling out a party themed shotgun from one of her pockets. "Ooh, wait! I take it back!" She exclaimed as she pocketed the 'party shotgun'. "Twilight, can I fly it? Please? Pleeaaasssse?" Pinkie begged her eyes matching Apple Bloom's from yesterday, but with a big toothy grin as opposed to Apple Bloom's sad quivering lip.

"No," Twilight said without a moment's hesitation.

"It's hardly a first-class yacht, and a little scratched up, but I suppose it will have to do. Applejack, would you please give me a lift up?" Rarity asked.

"Why, certainly," Applejack said as she grabbed and carried Rarity bride style and with a running start jumped into the boat. "And the fruit ain't brushed." Applejack joked as she then placed Rarity down and ruffled up the enchantress' hair just to get a pouting face out of her. "You may want to replace those with your flats, Sugarcube, we don't know how far we'll have to travel on foot." Applejack said pointing out Rarity's frequent use of 'form over functionality'. "Need a hand up, Twilight?" She asked Twilight, who accepted the hand, now the boat had four people and a ten-year-old dragon.

"Um, are we all going to be able to fit?" Fluttershy wondered, staring at the Charun uneasily. "I mean, it looks like it can only fit five people, so that means that… that one of us would have to stay behind. And, um, I volunteer."

"Nice try, 'Shy," Rainbow Dash said, hovering a bit off the ground. "You and I can fly, remember? There's enough room in the boat for you if I fly. Besides, I can always sit on the rails or perch on the mast."

"But don't you think you should be, um, saving your energy?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Shy, Get In The Boat!" Rainbow ordered empathizing each word, pointing at the boat sternly. Fluttershy sighed.  
"I'm scared of flying," She mumbled as she climbed into the boat, with help from Applejack. "Twilight, you're a good pilot, right? Have you ever, um, crashed?"

"I'm a great pilot," Twilight said.

"No, you're not. You almost crashed into a mountain not far from town, got knocked out by a gaggle of geese, almost killed Bloomberg..." Pinkie listed.

"Pinkie! Ya ain't helping Shy here," Applejack scolded Pinkie.

"Okay... Twilight is a great pilot." Pinkie Pie lied.

 _She still needs to put in some real practice piloting these things_ , Spike commented (knowing full well the only one that could hear him was Twilight, but he still wanted to maintain some semblance of talking to someone else, also knowing full well that the likelihood that any of these new mages knew his native tongue was very low… almost nonexistent), _The last SIX times she piloted a skyboat we had near misses and almost-crashes galore, Twilight didn't even try to hide her eye-roll at Spike's exaggeration. If you need me I'll be stashed in the pillows of the couch in the library, as much as some of the company is enjoyable, there's not much I can do to help you, I would be more of a hindrance than a help currently._ With that, he jumped off Twilight, then the boat, and dashed into the library through an open window. Which he shut from the inside.

"Okay…But have you ever crashed, Twilight?" Fluttershy repeated her question.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy thought about this for a moment, then shook her head.

"Good," Twilight said, grabbing the tiller and feeding magic into it. The Charun's sail swelled, and it took off, Rainbow Dash in pursuit.

"Uh, Twilight? The Everfree Forest is that way."

"I know, Pinkie."

"Then why were we flying…"

" **I know, Pinkie."**

The Eclipse slowed to a halt above the ruined towers of the old palace, set in the middle of the only part of the Everfree Forest that wasn't covered in trees. The animals of the Everfree knew not to come here and the plants and fungi knew not to grow there, in fact, the area was devoid of all forms of life. Nightmare Moon floated down from her ship, touching down in front of the crumbling walls around the palace. She stood in front of the heavy gates as if contemplating her next actions.

She threw the massive heavy doors open effortlessly, cowboys would have a harder time opening saloon doors than Nightmare Moon had the doors of her and Celestia's old castle. "Home, sweet home," Nightmare Moon said, walking into the castle. "A pity this place has fallen into disrepair. We quite liked it." She commented as she looked around.

Nightmare Moon followed the familiar path through the ruined castle. Through the crumbling courtyard settled between the castle walls and the castle itself, through the once-elegant front hall, and through the dark corridors until she finally reached the massive stone doors that led to the Chamber of the Elements. But something haunted her mind, a voice singing "The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own." Nightmare Moon paused and disregarded it as she conceited.

Nightmare Moon brushed the doors, feeling the magic that had sealed the Chamber shut for hundreds of years. With only minimal effort, the magic came undone, and the doors swung open. Nightmare Moon smiled as she stepped into the Chamber. She heard that voice again, singing the next verse of the song "May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away." However, Nightmare Moon disregarded it again as she continued on her path.

"How foolish, Celestia," She laughed as she looked at the branching pedestal in the center of the room, and the five stone orbs it carried. "The most powerful weapons in our combined arsenal… and you left it here to rot." She continued to chuckle as she lifted the five stones in her magical grip, orbiting them around her as she inspected them. "The only thing that can defeat Us," She mused. She raised a hand above her head, grinning triumphantly. With a yell, she brought her hand down, making the five Elements smash into the stone floor and break into useless shards. Nightmare Moon began to laugh. "NOW, WE ARE INVINCIBLE!" She cackled. She didn't notice the golden mist seeping out of the shards of stone until it was too late. Her laughter died away as the mist began to gather into a glowing human form.

"May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep..." the image of Celestia sang as it vanished before it gave Celestia's 'gotcha' wink and smile.

"That magnificent bitch... We read her diary." Nightmare Moon said as she just realized what happened; Celestia played her like a fiddle. The image converted into a golden mist and then surrounded Nightmare Moon, and from the mist, came an all too familiar laughter, the laugh of Celestia after she had just successfully prank their teacher, Star Swirl the Great. After the mist vanished Nightmare Moon knew she was unharmed but she was still affected by magic. "TANTABUS!"

Tantabus arrived in an instant, "My lady." he greeted his princess, but soon shifted to concern as he caught her.  
"You were right. It was a trap." Nightmare Moon said as she clung to the Tantabus.

"Is there..." Tantabus asked as he conjured a bed for his mistress.

As she laid herself down "We are unhurt... she... set... a... sleep...spell... trap... She moved the, … but then she must have... The Apprentice!" Nightmare Moon concluded as she is lowered onto the bed.

"Your grace, I don't..."

"Celestia found... new bearers... and one that could … remake the … element of... Magic. Kill the Apprentice. Bring Us her... head." and in less than a second, Nightmare Moon was in a deep slumber.

"I shall strive not to fail you." He whispered. Although he would never say it, seeing his mistress in a calm sleep brought some joy to his heart. He may not have known everything she was trying to tell him, but one doesn't become the favored of a demigoddess without the ability to connect dots on their own. He rapidly and correctly concluded that the girl that claimed to be Celestia's apprentice was on her way with at least one other person, more likely two or five and they are the bearers of the underpowered Elements of Harmony. He also concluded that killing the girl would render any other attempt to stop his mistress fruitless. He tucked Nightmare Moon in and left the room, casting a locking spell. While he has already planned an all-out hunt for the girl, he expected Hydia, Catrina and Grogar would attempt something to put Nightmare Moon in their debt, a bargaining chip for his and the Order of Shadow's sudden but inevitable betrayal. Of course, he expected such attempts to fail, but if he can run out the clock on the sleep spell, maybe Nightmare Moon would be tolerant and merciful with the shortcoming… not likely but casting the lock spell is better than nothing.

The Tantabus arrived at the entryway to see that the army … not ready, but not in disarray... but something in between. "Change of plans, Her Highness has spent a great deal of energy in her return from the moon, and is resting." he lied.

"Wait, but it has only been a few hours, how tired can she be?" Hydia asked.

"Clearly, you never recovered from being banished to a celestial body for a millennium by the Elements of Harmony or destroying the five remaining elements." Tantabus countered continuing the lie, that silenced all protest. "However, there is a loose end she demands to be tied up posthaste, the apprentice of Celestia. Her grace wants that girl's head."

"I'll take my surviving Doppelgangers and all the Undead and kill her."

"Wait a minute, I spent the last hour bringing them to undeath!" Grogar countered.

"If it weren't for you, they all would be alive." Catrina pointed out. This rapidly devolved into a three-way shouting fest/contest between the three mercenary commanders.

Before the Tantabus was able to take command, Nightshade shot a blast right in the middle of the three. "Oh, just shut up and fuck already," the Shadowbolt said and went back to her roost in one of the arches. She shut her eyes and started to take a nap.

The Tantabus shook his head, as Hydia lead most of the army back to the Eclipse. "What are you doing?" Tantabus asked.

"I'll be back with the apprentice's dead body. Don't fret, you won't need to sweat over this." Hydia said as she headed to the skyboat. "So sorry that Her Majesty's favorite servant will not be needed." Hydia laughed as she prepared to sail towards Magiville. Tantabus just rolled his eyes. Tantabus thought it over, did he really want the 'hired help' unsupervised on his mistress's flagship? No, he did not. Fortunately, there were some more expendable vessels in the castle's ship repair chamber that seemed to be mostly untouched by the changes around them, one of those would do for any of them that wanted to use a ship. Using his shadow abilities, he checked on the condition, and number, of vessels there.

"Before you damage Her Grace's prized craft, why don't you take one of the vessels in the hanger just to the left. They are smaller, faster, more maneuverable." The Tantabus listed.

"Oh… good call." Hydia said as she and the forces she selected disembarked from the Eclipse and acquired one of the lesser ships. Catrina and Grogar also headed to the old hanger. More or less to make sure Hydia did not get a better boat and to get one of their own for their own attempts. Of course, the three continued their, for lack of a better term, pissing contest. Even as Hydia set sail on the smaller bateau, the three were still at it. All the Tantabus could do was pinch the bridge of his nose as he had his fellow Shadows man the Eclipse for the time being.

A bird that looked as it was made fire, the phoenix Philomena, flew over the scattered and fragmented remains of her mistress' flagship. It took her awhile but she found what she was looking for. She shed a tear when she located and landed next to the lifeless body of Princess Celestia. Philomena then started to grow a bright orange to yellow and after a flash of light, she and the body of Princess Celestia were gone.


	8. The Blurred Intersection

As Twilight piloted the Charun over the Everfree Forest, she could not help but notice that Fluttershy was extremely close to the mast. "Scared of heights?" Twilight asked, just to get the question out of her head and done.

"Oh… no… it's the falling and crashing that scares me." Fluttershy answers ashamed.

"Never heard of a Skyborn afraid of flight before.". Twilight commented without any judgment.

"Want to make something of it, Fluttershy has been bullied and teased to almost no end back in Cumula, and if you got some smart comment to say about it. I swear by Bloom, the first Angel, I will not miss!" Rainbow said. She was very much irate as she readied her bow.

"Rainbow, please you don't need to be so… violent." Fluttershy said trying to calm Rainbow Dash. It worked as Rainbow Dash put her bow back in the quiver on her back.

"Ya're going ta find a lot of atypical people in Magiville, why look at me. I am a paladin and Ah'm not far from running the whole of Sweet Apple Temple. Rarity, here, she sounds like she'd blend into Manahattan, but her family is about as country as me, granted it's a different part of the country. Pinkie's from uh long line o' rock farmers, but she's about as far in terms of personality as that sort tend ta get. Flutters, as ya can see is a Skyborn tha' prefers solid ground under her feet in addition ta bein' good wid just about any animal ya can think o'. Rainbow's competitive and talks a big game, an' like many Skyborn more than willin' ta follow ya ta tha ends of tha globe, even she knows when ta cut back on the things she's excited about. An' yer not tha typical Magicborn yourself, most ur likely ta spend time wid other academic minds sharin' thair findin's, but near as Ah can tell yer tha type ta avoid groups, even if it means sharin' yer findin's, not ta mention ya got one of tha hardest familiars ta 'ave. From what Ah've 'eard about' dragon familiars most outright reject a connection like what ya got wid Spike regardless of their age. Face it, Twi, the honest truth is yer just as atypical as tha rest o' us, maybe even more so." Applejack said as she stepped in between Rainbow as she hovers off the side of the skyboat and Twilight.

"So what are you implying? That I belong in is mix-match of miss-fits?" Twilight asked rhetorically. Twilight looked away and saw Pinkie Pie. As she looked at Pinkie she noticed that her elbows and wrists were twitching in opposite directions of each other. A feat that was, for most people, borderline impossible, but given what Twilight had seen of Pinkie Pie, the arcane mage wrote it off as an annoying habit the trickster picked up out of boredom. "Can she even stay still for more than a second. She was less annoying when she kept asking 'Are we there yet?'" What Twilight didn't seem to notice was the utterly shocked look on Pinkie's face, this was clearly something bad.

Applejack turned to see the same thing. Her skin paled at the sight. "LAND THE BOAT!" she ordered.

"Why? We still have to pass the... poison...joke..." Rarity started until she too saw Pinkie's action. Along with her, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy noticed Pinkie Pie's actions. "LAND THE BOAT!" Rarity ordered, not as forceful as Applejack.

"Why?!" Twilight questioned, she was also not too keen on being yelled at.

"LAND THE BOAT, NOW!" Rarity and Applejack ordered. Twilight huffed to dismiss the lot. At that moment what could best be described as a cannonball just narrowly missed the boat, passing over the deck of the boat and barely missing everyone and the mast.

"LANDING THE BOAT!" Twilight shouted as she started to lower the boat rapidly with the realization that they were under attack.

"NOT ENOUGH TIME!" Applejack yelled as she grabbed Twilight and jumped off the boat. Unbeknownst to Twilight, Fluttershy grabbed Rarity and Rainbow swooped to get Pinkie Pie. Another cannonball punctured the hull. However what Twilight did see was the Charun exploding into tiny bits as she fell with Applejack. Also unbeknownst to her, a tree was reaching out to safely catch them.

"Find the bodies, make sure they are dead and bring me them," Hydia ordered the doppelgangers and the undead. "Well, the apprentice at least. Have fun with the others if you so de..." Hydia was then sent back by the force of a divine spell, one of the few long-range ones known to paladins, Angelic Shot. The succubus was deeply wounded. "Damn, they have a paladin. I don't care what you do to the others, being me that bitch, as well. I am going back." Hydia said as she took off from the boat and flew back to the castle. The Doppelgangers started to change forms to look like Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy. The undead just waited until the boat landed. A hunt was on.

"Twilight, Sugarcube, come on, Ah know ya ain't dead," came Applejack's voice from what sounded like far away.

"Put the hay in the apple and... OUCH! Hey! What was that for?" Twilight asked as she started to rub her check from being slapped by the paladin.

"Ya started babbling about putting hay into apples."

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Twilight asked as she looked around.

"Yor skyboat was fired upon by some sort of magic cannonball. I grabbed ya and we jumped." Applejack informed as she helped Twilight back to her feet.

"How did you know to do that? How did we survive?" Twilight asked

"In reverse order, as an Earthborn, Ah have a strong connection to the earth, mostly trees … apple farmer and all and these are wild apples. As to how Ah knew, Pinkie Pie."

"What? How?" Twilight asked utterly befuddled.

"Pinkie Pie, like me is an Earthborn, as such she has a connection to the Earth. It seems her connection manifests itself as the ability to receive messages from the Earth as some sorta early warning for certain upcoming events. Ah'll explain it all later, but for the time being it's suffice to say that while we in Magiville don't know every action, we all know they each have their own meaning. We call it the pinkie sense. That one which you called attention to before Ah ordered to land the boat, is known as the Elbow Dozzy. It means imminent disaster. Last time Pinkie had that it was just before Apple Bloom accidentally set the barn on fire if Pinkie Pie didn't have it… Ah try not to think about it." Applejack paused, clearly this was a subject she rathered not talk about. After a minute, "Now we got to find the others. Oh, before we go. Ah got to put this on ya." Applejack said as she applied some mud on her face and Twilight's face.

"What is this for?" Twilight asked utterly baffled at Applejack's action.

"This is something I learned from Zecora when she was in town a while back. Ya see this mud reacts with the skin of Changelings and Doppelgangers forcing them to show their real selves."

"Wait... what..." Twilight tried to question.

"Can't be too careful in the Everfree. Now let's find the others."

"Hold on…some sort of explanation would be helpful," Twilight ordered.

"We're in the middle of the most dangerous forest in Mystica, separated from the rest of our friends, and we are racing against the clock, now ain't the time for an in-depth discussion. Ah know we met only yesterday and things haven't had the smoothest of starts, and Ah know it's not easy, but you're going to have to trust me." Applejack said with a stern face, but her eyes were soft.

Twilight sighed, "Alright." she said and the two went deeper into the forest, Applejack leading the way.

"Oh... I will never do that again." Rarity said dramatically as she struggles until she notices that she's stuck in a tree. But this tree was out of place most of the other trees were oak, maple, hickory and such. The tree she was in was an apple tree, specifically a… wild apple or Malus sieversii. "Fluttershy, we are on the ground you can change back." Rarity knew the druid was the tree she was stuck it.

"No." came a frightened and, for lack of a better term, tree-ish version of Fluttershy's voice.

"You'll only change after we regroup, won't you?" Rarity asked as she managed to maneuver herself so that she was sitting on a branch.

"Yes…" Fluttershy in her tree form answered.

"Well if you could just move your branches so that I can get to the ground safely, that would be marvelous, Darling." the branches of … Fluttertree moved to become sort of like a slide, well as much so as a Malus sieversii physically can. Rarity made it the ground safely. She gave her clothes a once-over. "Well, my dress is in good condition. A nice long soak will take care of the stains. But my heels are absolutely ruined. I should have worn my flats." Just then Rarity saw Pinkie Pie and... Applejack… and Rainbow Dash and… another Fluttershy and … herself, in fact, three of each, heading right towards her and Fluttertree. "Oh Fluttershy can you influence any nearby animals, we have Doppelgangers." Rarity said as she started to levitate stones.

Rainbow woke up in an iron-like cloud ball, she was so glad she spent the time learning that one. Looking over at her lap she noticed a potentially disastrous missing Pinkie Pie. "I go to all the trouble to make sure we are both alive after we get hit by a cannonball that makes ships explode and she's not around," muttered Rainbow, "I hope she's only just going around picking flowers, I'd hate to find out that my attempt to keep her from harm failed and I ended up with a Pinkie blood pancake."

"That doesn't sound very tasty, or healthy," came Pinkie's voice. Parting some of the cloud Dash found an overly large tree branch supporting Pinkie...and a family of squirrels in business casual attire having tea and acorns...?

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked, almost instantly regretting it.

"Because acorns go well with tea and these little guys looked like they needed to be taken more seriously." Pinkie answered in her cheerful way but with an underlining 'well duh'.

"Tea party with animals, that's more Shy's thing, you do know that?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"This is a business meeting to see if we can get Everfree oaks to grow in Magiville. Mostly so that the Golden Oak can have a few saplings… you know just in case. The Golden Oak is a really lonely and old oak." Pinkie Pie answered a little down for the tree.

"Plants don't procreate like…" Rainbow Dash started taken aback at what Pinkie Pie was saying.

"I know that. Just looking to the future."

"Just dot the 'i's and cross the 't's. We got to find the others." Rainbow Dash said just giving up.

"So what are we looking for?" Pinkie asked as she seemed to teleport to right beside Rainbow Dash.

"A wild apple tree with three pink butterflies carved into the trunk."

"Are you sure Fluttershy went Fluttertree?" Pinkie Pie asked not sure if that in fact happened.

"She does that when she's scared, and that explosion most definitely scared her."

"But what about Rarity and… Oh, hold give me a second." Pinkie Pie then jumped out of the text, leaving an utterly flabbergasted Rainbow Dash, and scrolled back up to see that Rarity is with Fluttertree and Applejack is with Twilight. After seeing that she jumped right back into the text. "We're good," Pinkie Pie said as Rainbow Dash looked around to see what, where, why and how. But stopped when she realized the who (It's Pinkie Pie). "Um, why are there two of you over there?" Pinkie said as she pointed ahead, there were two Rainbow Dashes with two Rarities and a Fluttershy. "Guess those Doppelgangers aren't too bright." Pinkie Pie said as she pulled out a giant cartoonish mallet. Rainbow Dash pulled out her bow and aimed.

As Applejack and Twilight walked they heard Fluttershy's voice screaming. "Fluttershy's in trouble!" Twilight shouted and dashed to sound Apple Jack reluctantly followed and overtook Twilight. They saw Fluttershy cowering, shaking in fear. "It's alright, Fluttershy," said Twilight in a gentle voice, "we're here to…" Applejack pulled Twilight back and gave her a firm look that told Twilight she was being fooled.

"Say, 'Shy,' on a scale o' one ta ten, how scared are ya?

"I'm easily a solid ten," said 'Fluttershy' which in turn caused Applejack to smirk and hand Twilight a notebook, which Twilight noticed was one of her own, it must have fallen out of her bag when they fell. Looks like Applejack had saved it (it was one of her books on Skyborn observations), she decided to do a quick skim through to see the total damage. She stopped at an equation she hadn't seen before, conveniently in the section marked for Fluttershy, that had a simplistic image of Fluttershy that said that plus scared equals tree, along with a note that said to make a show of being lost. Twilight was his baffled and her confusion on her face was hard to miss.

Applejack unsheathed her sword and paused for a moment as she said something Twilight did not quite understand. After Applejack finished there was a moment of silence and then her body shivered. Applejack then closed the distance between her and 'Fluttershy'... But 'Fluttershy' was fake as she morphed into a gray humanoid, a doppelganger. Applejack ran through the doppelganger and pushed it off her sword in rapid succession. "May the divine have mercy on you." Applejack then brought her sword down. It was the last thing the doppelganger saw.

"How did you know that was a doppelganger?" Twilight asked as Applejack cleaned the blood and gore off her sword.

"We gotta move, Ah don't know how many more doppelgangers there might be, but we came across one, there will likely be more." Applejack said and started to walk with speed. Twilight struggled to keep pace.

Just before Twilight could catch up to Applejack she stumbled upon Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, it's great to see you. Applejack I found Pinkie Pie." Twilight called out. Applejack turned around and while could not see it, she scanned 'Pinkie Pie' like she did when she met Twilight. "Um, Applejack…" Twilight asked.

"Say how are your siblings doing?"

'Pinkie Pie' paused for a moment. "Oh, Inkie is off pursuing his painting career per the norm. Blinkie is critiquing movies and Clyde is managing the old homestead." She answered as if she was a normal person, which caught Twilight completely off, she then noticed Applejack had a raised left eyebrow and her hand on her sword ready to draw.

"Liar," Applejack whispered and was about to strike.

"I am not lying," 'Pinkie Pie' protested.

"Where's your party cannon?" Applejack asked un-swayed.

"Party what now?" 'Pinkie Pie' asked. At that moment the doppelganger realized it blew its cover.

This time, it was not Applejack that attacked first. It was Twilight, who cast a dispel magic and revealed the doppelganger for what it was and then blasted it with a fireball reducing it to ashes. Applejack just stared at what happened. "I know a few… combat spells, any good mage should know a few." Twilight said sheepishly.

"Let's go, Sugarcube. We're short on time." was all Applejack said as she starts the track to find the others again, this time at a slower pace so that Twilight doesn't fall behind. Well, at least not as far as before.

After traveling a few yards, the two see Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Twilight ran ahead to hug both young women, "It's so great to see you both…" However, she was stopped by Applejack. "Good to see yah too. Say Rares, remember my 'Applejewel' story."

"Seriously, you have so many first cousins alone, how can anyone outside of your family remember anyone in particular." Rarity said, only to be bashed into a tree with a backhand by the paladin.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, what is wrong with you?" Rainbow Dash asked just as Applejack turned to her.

"Heard from Gilda lately?" Applejack asked.

"Gil… who?" Rainbow Dash answered and was punched right in the gut.

"They're fakes, Twi." Applejack said and started punching the Rainbow Dash first in the face, then in the gut, and she didn't let up. Twilight turned to the Rarity that Applejack backhand previously as she revealed herself to be a doppelganger. Twilight gave a confused look. But it did not last long as she conjured an acid orb and sent it into the doppelganger's face, followed by casting a frost ray on the same doppelganger, killing the doppelganger then and there. Applejack, on the other hand, managed to get behind the 'Rainbow Dash' as it revealed itself to be a doppelganger. She then got hold of the doppelganger's head and shoulder and broke its neck. The two mages turned to each other. "Well, that's four." Applejack said looking over.

The two went on a bit further before Twilight Spotted Applejack's brother, "Applejack, is your brother supposed to be out in the woods this time of days?"

"No, why ya a…" she spotted Big Macintosh coming through the trees towards them, "Mac, what are ya doin' out 'ere?"

"Trouble at tha farm, we need yer 'elp Applejack."

"Sorry Twi, Ah gotta take this."

"Are you sure this is something that requires Applejack's expertise? Seems awfully convenient that she needs to move out and leave me alone with a potentially monumental danger looming over us," said Twilight.

"Sorry, this 'ad ta hap…" 'Macintosh' didn't get to finish as Applejack's blade cut a diagonal slash through his upper torso to reveal another doppelganger.

"Darn it all, Ah always lower mah guard in those sorta situations, thanks for questionin' like that, once you've been around the Apples long enough ya can pick up on the way they answer stuff, that confirmation was definitely not Mac."

"I just thought it was almost impossible for Big Mac to find us when you all were talking about how danger…" Twilight trailed off as she thought she saw something like in the forest. "Did you…" Twilight started and stopped as she bolted in the woods.

"Wait!" Applejack said before something knocked her to the side knocking her out but the assailant lost Applejack in the foliage.

Twilight followed the image and standing before her was Princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia! You're Alive!" Twilight shouted with joy and ran towards her. Celestia turned to face Twilight with a grin.

"Of course, I am, my apprentice. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I got your letter about the…" Twilight stopped when it was just the two of them Celestia would always tease her about using the title and would call Twilight by her name. "You're a fake." Twilight realized and said to herself barely audible. "Your grace, I have a question."

"Certainly, my apprentice, go ahead and ask." 'Celestia' commanded with a neutral expression.

Twilight paused and thought really carefully, Applejack always asked the doppelgangers a question, as it appeared only ones that Applejack and the real Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie knew the real answer. For that fake Big Mac, it seemed to be how he answered the question. After another second she knew what to ask "How did Spike hatch?"

"Dog's don't hatch, they give birth, silly." 'Celestia' answered, only to received a fireball square in the chest killing the doppelganger reducing it to ash.

Twilight panted and began to head back to where she separated from Applejack. She didn't have to go far when Applejack just walked up to her. "You alright Twilight. It must have been hard, come on let's get going." Applejack said but without her accent. This caused Twilight to raise an eyebrow. Also, Applejack's face was clean.

Much like with the doppelganger impersonating Celestia, Twilight had to come up with a way to know the fake from the real. "Say Applejack, why didn't you call me, Sugarcube?" she asked.

Applejack paused and then dove at Twilight, forcing the later to drop her staff. The two started to roll and as the fake Applejack tried to choke Twilight and Twilight was simply trying to stay alive. Unbeknownst to her Twilight knocked the fake Applejack into a tree root causing it to lose its disguise and reveal itself to be a doppelganger. After few more back and forths, Twilight, again unknowingly, bashed the doppelganger's head. This time into a rock killing it. She got off it and took a moment to collect herself from what just happened before trying to backtrack.

Meanwhile, Applejack heard Twilight's voice distorted as she was coming to. "Applejack, are you alright? Applejack?" Applejack heard as she opened her eyes and got to her feet. After shaking her head, she was able to focus her vision. Soon she was able to see and hear almost as well as she did before she was knocked out… for the most pa… not really.

"Ah'm alright. Just a bit disoriented." Applejack said as she placed her right hand on her head as she tried to focus. "Give me a moment, Sugarcube." After a few seconds, Applejack was able to regain her focus and there was Twilight right in front of her. She shook her head once more. Yes, it was Twilight in front of her.

"We should get going, we have to find the others," Twilight said as she started to panic.

"Calm down, Sugarcube. We got to worry about t'em doppelgangers. We came across five and there will likely be more because if there is more than one, who knows how many there are." The two started to head out.

"Um Applejack, care to clue me in, but in a way, that won't let the fakes know," said Twilight.

Applejack then realized something, "Twilight, what was the first thing Spike did when he jumped on the table?"

"Pets on the table are just…" the fake Twilight didn't get a chance to finish before she had the paladin's sword run through her. And after making sure it was dead, Applejack used her left good to push the doppelganger off of her blade.

"Now to double back for Twi." Applejack muttered as saw the path Twilight made when she ran after that clearly fake Celestia just before she (Applejack) was knocked out fake Twilight.

At the same time Twilight seemed a little lost, she had double back to pick up her staff, which had been dropped in the commotion with the fake Applejack after she (Twilight) ran after that doppelganger impersonating Celestia. Looking up she saw what looked like her brother in full armor approaching, not too unusual since she knew Shining Armor was prone to such things, but then something hit her, much like with the Big Mac and Celestia impersonators but this time Twilight was much faster with the revelation and coming up with the way to make sure this was a fake. "Ice magic," she said to the approaching Shining Armor.

"Do we really have time to discuss that kind of spellcraft?" Responded the approaching Shining Armor, next thing he knew a massive blast of lightning and fire tore his upper torso from his lower torso just as the doppelganger lost its hold on the disguise, thankfully Applejack saw this when she double back after dispatching the fake Twilight.

"Care ta explain that one, Sugarcube," said Applejack.

"What did I start after having lunch with your family?" Twilight said quickly.

"A burpin' contest, Apple Bloom won," said Applejack.

"The ice magic thing is a bit of an inside joke with me and my BBBFF." Applejack stared at Twilight. "Sorry, Big Brother Best Friend Forever, if you want I'll tell you all the story after this whole thing is over."

"Sounds like quite tha story," said Applejack, "let's 'ead outta find tha others," with that the two headed out.

"So, since we're dealing with copies is there anything I should know about everyone else?"

"Ah can't say 'ere, the wrong sort might be listenin' in. Just stick ta askin' questions of anybody ya see based on yer interactions wid them so far. Wait, how do ya not know how this all works, aren't ya some sorta prodigy."

"In magic, yes, but I have very little real-world experience, next time we get separated ask any 'me' you see something academic, the real one should able to sort it out without much issue," Twilight answered.

The two continued on their way to the others, suddenly something hit Twilight, "Applejack, some paladins have a spell for detecting evil, doesn't that mean you have a spell for the reverse? If so you could figure out the general direction of everyone in relation to us."

"That ain't how it works, ya see all us paladins can cast that spell, detect evil, at will, but we'd have to learn how to cast 'detect good', but that would only help with finding you, and Pinkie Pie. There are two other variations, detect lawful and detect chaotic, but ya get the idea." Applejack answered. "Besides it's not like that just around this tree there are two copies of our band, minus you bickering about how come they can't find yah," Applejack joked and just around the tree as they walked they came upon the scene Applejack just jested. "Well buck mah orchard." Applejack all but cursed as the ten doppelgangers turned to see Twilight and Applejack. "Yah got any spells that can take out a decade of them varmen?"

"What?"

"Oh, for the…" Applejack muttered and drew her sword. "YE-HA!" Applejack shouted as she leaped into the group and started to take them on, mostly on her own.

Twilight then took a look through her spell book, she needed something to help Applejack. Fireball, no that's an area effect spell, lightning bolt… no Applejack is the only one with metal… Wait… only one with metal… "APPLEJACK RAISE YOUR SWORD UP WHEN I SAY 'NOW' AND STAY PERFECTLY STILL UNTIL IT IS OVER!" Twilight ordered.

Applejack didn't question, she had to earn Twilight's trust so that meant giving Twilight her's. Applejack continued to fight deeply slashing and cleaving the doppelgangers, and while it knocked them down, it did not knock any out as they started to get back up. "NOW!" Twilight shouted and Applejack obeyed holding her sword aloft. She then felt something hit her sword and then she witnessed lightning come off her sword and struck down and vanquished all ten doppelgangers as they surrounded Applejack, leaving them all smoking piles of ash. The two were about to share a smile as another doppelganger dropped from one of the trees and landed between them. Twilight sent a Ray of frost at it as Applejack stabbed it all the way through.

After pulling her sword out, "and that makes 20. Ah hope the others had it easier. With any luck, we'll bump into soon." Applejack said, little knowing that the clearing where Fluttershy and Rarity were was just a few paces ahead.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked past the body of the fifteenth doppelgangers they came across and continued on. "I thought doppelgangers were supposed to be highly intelligent, but these guys were down right… stupid. Copying us and such." Rainbow Dash said rolling her shoulders to loosen them up from her rapid fire.

"Yeah, that one did, you, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie commented as she put her mallet away and pulled out of her pockets a unicycle and some juggling balls.

"Then you said 'Do me! Do me!' and it of all things actually copied you." Rainbow Dash said electing to just let a sleeping dog lie.

"Yeah, but I've seen better. And then boom went my party cannon." Pinkie Pie said looking back at what happened as she rode her unicycle and juggle the balls.

"Yeah, but did you have to do it with me so close. I could have lost my hearing." Rainbow Dash said as she cringed remembering almost going deaf.

"Sorry I can get a little carried away. Say do you know where we're going?" Pinkie Pie asked as she rode her unicycle juggling the balls around Rainbow Dash as she hovered on.

"We got to find Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight." Rainbow Dash answered, not showing that she was actually amused by Pinkie Pie's actions, but she had to give credit to the jester, she knew how to lighten the mood. "If I recall correctly, the skyboat was shot…"

"Blown to smithereens, Dashie." Pinkie pointed out.

"Anyway, it was right about there." Rainbow Dash pointed to a clearing in the trees to the sky. "Given that Fluttershy took Rarity and Fluttershy most likely went… Fluttertree, that should put them about 5 meters off to our right." Rainbow Dash said as pictured the likely descent of Fluttershy in her tree form.

"Or we could just follow those two of you, they seem to be in a hurry." Pinkie Pie said pointing to two Rainbow Dashes that were running to where Rainbow Dash assumed Fluttershy and Rarity would be. The two booked it only to find Rarity under a wild apple tree with Fluttershy's mark on the trunk with thirteen… fourteen… fifteen dead doppelgangers and the two were greeted by a stone and an apple that nearly missed both their heads. "Hold on it's the real us!" Rainbow shouted as she blocked a third with her bow.

"Prove it. What is the name of Rainbow Dash's little sister?" Rarity asked as she prepared another small stone.

"Trick question Rainbow is an only child. As for me, well, I never go anywhere without my …" Pinkie Pie answered and pulled out one of her pockets... "welcome-wagon?...So that's the pocket I put it in. I really should start labeling my pockets." Pinkie Pie said as she scratched her head.

"Also, Rarity loves those noir romance mystery novels starring that female detective Shadow Shade, for whatever reason as it's the always the guy she meets for a date on the first night that did the crime or at least was the mastermind of the crime, every time. Now, how do we know you're the real Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, how do we know?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Pinkie Pie's birthday is the day after her pet alligator, Gummy, birthday. Rainbow Dash while the head of the Magiville Branch of the Weather Management, technically doesn't live in Magiville and is technically still a resident of Cumula."

"Yep, she's the real Rarity." Pinkie Pie said after giving a moment of thought. "One more question, chimicherry or cherrychanga?"

"Trick question, cumquat." Rarity said answering the question pinching the bridge of her nose. "Must you remind us all of the time we all missed the train back from Dodge Junction after that rodeo Applejack and Big Mac entered and invited all of us along for and that we had to use a hand-rail cart halfway to Magiville. Fortunately, Big Mac was able to go for hours on end and that the train was delayed in Appaloosa where we managed to catch it or I would have developed calluses on my hands." Rarity said as she rubbed her delicate hands and shuttered at the memory.

"Okay you're the real Rarity, so how did you take out fifteen doppelgangers?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked around.

"Well my ability makes it so I can levitate and fling small stones did a fair amount of the work, but when you have a tree on your side that can move her roots and chuck her own apples, well I wouldn't be alive without Fluttershy." Rarity said as she placed a hand on the tree right behind her.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Applejack and Twilight to find us."

"There they are…" Pinkie Pie said pointing as they saw Applejack and Twilight enter the clearing. "You can tell they are the real one due to the clay on their faces." Pinkie Pie continued.

"Applejack, I am so…" Pinkie said as she ran over but stopped as Applejack drew her sword. "Wait, wait, wait, it's the real Pinkie, look." Pinkie Pie said as she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out… "My party cannon," Pinkie said sheepishly as she pulled out said cannon hoping that it convinced Applejack.

"Yep, you're the Real Pinkie, Sugarcube." Applejack said as she turned to Twilight. "So Rarity… Applejewel?" Applejack said to the fashion savvy enchantress.

"It's bad enough that you actually got the chance to live in Manahatten and left it, but must you constantly rem… you were testing to see if I am the real Rarity." Rarity said as she noticed everyone, even Fluttertree, save Twilight giggle and snort trying to hold back laughter. "That's not very funny."

After a few seconds, Applejack got serious and turned to Rainbow Dash. "Which of us won the last running of the leaves?"

"It was a tie, I won in terms of speed and getting to end of the race, but you won in terms of collecting the most leaves." Rainbow Dash answered.

"I thought you were going to ask her about Gilda? And Pinkie Pie about her family?" Twilight asked as she noted what Applejack questioned the doppelgangers.

"Haven't heard from Gilda for a while, but that's typical of harpies." Rainbow Dash answered.

"I have three sisters, Maud, Limestone, and Marble, now Maud and Limestone are older than me and Marble is my slightly younger twin, but she'll always be the baby of the family. She's a lot like Fluttershy… but shy-ier and less fluttery." Pinkie Pie answered as she pulled out a picture of her family when she was a child. "The other two people are our parents, Ingenious Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz Pie." Pinkie Pie said as she showed the picture of her family to Twilight. After taking it back she pocketed it.

"Okay, where is…" Twilight started to ask and looked for Fluttershy, but paused as she saw the tree behind Rarity morph into Fluttershy. "You actually can turn into a tree?" Twilight was at a complete loss. She knew very powerful druids possessed the ability to change into plants, but she didn't think Fluttershy had that much innate primal power. Getting a group of animals to do something via magic was one thing, but changing your body to that of another creature or thing was some seriously high-level magic she was still researching herself.

"When I was really really little, someone mixed Wilden DNA with mine. I don't remember anything about it," Fluttershy answered. "I only shared it with my closest friends."

"So that's how Applejack knew those doppelgangers weren't you? Hah."

"Speakin' o' knowin' things," said Applejack, "Ah'm sensin' a large void o' somethin' nasty headin' our way."

"Demon or undead?" Twilight asked not liking either answer.

"Feels mostly like undead, but there's somethin' off about' tha feel, like somethin' extra corruptive is present as well, an' it feels like it's gettin' closer." Applejack answered as her body gave a shiver.

"Wait, what?" Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Holy type casters like Clerics and Paladins have the ability to detect demons and undead," said Twilight, "but only the general direction and they get a rough feeling regarding total power output, it can either indicate a real powerful one or a hoard of weaker ones based on what she just said."

"Partly true, we paladins can actually detect any evil bein' close enough at will and we can make desertions that cleric and such can't." Applejack pointed out.

"So, we got a fight heading our way, nice," said Rainbow Dash as she readied her bow, "I've been itching to try some new tricks in real combat for a while now."

"Not a good idea. Twilight and Ah came across 20 doppelgangers and Ah see ya'll come across fifteen…"

"Actually, Dashie and I fought fifteen ourselves," Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"So, a total of 50 doppelgangers, and what we have is not one single undead, it's a century of t'em varmin."

"Well," Twilight interjected, "Doppelgangers usually don't work with undead unless one of them knows what kind of magic or they're allied with a force that can pull that kind of thing off. They also usually tend to be rather weak-willed, kind of ironic considering their borderline empathic abilities, whatever is behind all this has the power to get a hoard of doppelgangers and who knows what else to follow them or it, we're talking some high-level magic on the level of an archmage or hierophant."

"Sugarcube, now ain't the time for that." Applejack said as she scanned the tree line as zombified satyrs, fauns and doppelgangers crept towards them and would be on them shortly. Fluttershy gave a meep of fright and was starting to turn into a tree again but was grabbed by Applejack. "Oh no, you don't, Sugarcube. Ah need ya'll to make a barrier."

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked baffled.

"There are 100 undead heading our way. We cannot fight them and live. But Ah have an idea. Now there is a chance we still won't make it out of this alive. But there is no other option."

"AJ what are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked at a lost. She was not the only one.

"There this thing Granny Smith taught Big Mac and mah, called Turn Undead. Now Ah ain't a cleric so there is a chance it will kill us all in the process, but it will put to rest all these undead."

"What kind of chance are we talking about? Like 15%, 42%, 81.73%?" Twilight asked clearly scared out of her wits. "And I read up on that spell, it's just the weak undead that will effectively become dust, the more powerful one will just try moving away from the caster."

Applejack placed her right hand on Twilight's shoulder. Her face was stern but her eyes were soft. "Ah don't know the likelihood of us surviving this, but Ah know if Ah don't do this we ain't getting out of this alive, but whatever it might be it's worth a shot." was all the paladin said.

Twilight looked at the others. First to Fluttershy, Twilight could tell that the druid was not fond of the idea but she was siding with the paladin. Then Twilight turned to Rarity, she could see the enchantress debating with herself but it showed she was siding with Applejack. Next Pinkie Pie, the jester looked like she was planning… her own wake as if she resolved herself to Applejack's plan and wanted to make sure her last party would be one to go out on. Finally, she turned to Rainbow Dash, clearly, the Elementalist wanted to actually fight but accepted Applejack's plan. Twilight took a breath and a leap of faith. "My brother is an ardent and he specializes in shield spells. He taught me one. But I am going to need four more people channeling their magic into it, I am not skilled enough to do it alone."

Applejack's face softened as she let go of Twilight and found an open patch of grass and went down on one knee. She took her right hand and touched her forehead and heart and started whispering in a language the others did not understand, but Twilight remembered hearing it before she attacked the first doppelganger the two came across.

Twilight took her staff and drew a circle around Applejack. After a few seconds, everyone was in the circle in a pentagram formation around Applejack. "You Shall Not Pass!" Twilight shouted as the bubble-like shield manifested around the six. "Everyone, place your hands on the barrier. Also, try to cross each other, the more points of contact with the shield there are and the more of the shield is overlaid between each of us, the stronger the shield will be and the longer it will hold."

Everyone did as Twilight instructed and just in time as they were surrounded. The undead began to beat the shield, first with their hands, then with their heads and then with the weapons they picked up. The shield held with each blow but soon it became clear that this shield may not last as long as Twilight hoped, mostly because the spell Twilight used, or rather the variant was meant to be supported by five Magicborns, not two Magicborns, two Skyborns and an Earthborn. and as such it could not tap into the very power of the world through Pinkie Pie's connection to the earth. Nor could it be supplemented by the primal elemental forces via Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The shield soon revealed its weakest point, right in front of Twilight herself and the undead caught on...

Twilight could not hold it, the barrier and the shield were just about to shatter as Applejack shouted "AMEN!" and from the paladin, a light engulfed the six mages and then the whole of the Everfree forest felt the shock of the exploding light. Nothing living was in fact harmed, shaken up a little but unharmed.

When the light vanished, Twilight looked around and the other five were on the ground...unharmed. "Hoo-wi! Remind mah to never do that again. Turning Undead is something Ah should leave for Big Mac to do." Applejack said as she got back up.

Twilight was utterly flabbergasted, Applejack, a fairly low-level paladin so successfully turned one hundred undead that she obliterated them. That was two extraordinary feats of their respective classes performed by Fluttershy and Applejack. "Why didn't you say you could do that?" Twilight asked as everyone checked to see that they in fact survived.

"Ah didn't know I would be as successful. Ah didn't want to miss-lead ya-all with false hope." Applejack said sheepishly.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash shouted Pinkie Pie was much more cheerful while Rainbow Dash's was more out of sheer excitement.

"We mustn't go through that again." Rarity said annoyed as she brushed her dress off. "But that was very impressive." Rarity complimented.

"Um...which way do we go from here?" Fluttershy interjected and everyone froze in the realization.

"Give me a moment." Applejack as she kneeled on the ground, this time, she placed her right hand on the ground and held her left hand up. After a few seconds, her left hands point in the direction they were originally flying in. "Ah'm feeling a powerful evil in that direction."

"How can you tell it's powerful?" Rarity asked.

"Ah can feel it all the way here. Now let's get a moving." Applejack said and started leading the way.

"Are you certain?" Twilight asked not entirely convinced.

"Have Ah ever willfully led you astray, Twilight?" Applejack asked, slowly she and the others were getting ahead of Twilight.

Twilight paused for a moment and thought. No, she hasn't led me astray. She has only been honest. Twilight answered in her own mind. Just as she started heading in the direction Applejack surmised to be the right way based on detecting a great evil, most likely Nightmare Moon, her tome started to glow, but only she noticed it. She opened it and found on a formerly blank page there was a picture of a ruby and a description of the Element of Loyalty and what constituted its bearer. A while Applejack seemed to meet most of the criteria of, there was something that felt off as Applejack it's bearer. Something else was off, the last sentence was not punctuated with a normal period but a lightning bolt. Twilight quickly shut the book and looked back up to see Applejack coming right back at her, clearly not happy. "NOW AIN'T THE TIME TO BE READIN'! WE LOST A WHOLE LOT OF TIME WITH T'EM DOPPELGANGERS AND UNDEAD! LET'S MOVE!" Applejack scolded loudly, a little… a lot louder than she needed to but it drove home the point, as she grabbed Twilight's left arm. Twilight could only give a 'teehee' as they two caught up with the rest.

Hydia arrived at the ruins, clearly not in the best of shape. The Tantabus was the first to speak. "So, the apprentice, where is her cadaver?" he asked looking for Twilight's body.

"Well after assessing that they had a paladin, I sent the doppelgangers and the undead to finish them. We should be seeing the boat I left in on the horizon any second." Hydia said as she turned expecting to see the skyboat, but everyone witnessed a huge hemisphere of light grow and then collapse as the shock wave of light traversed the forest. Hydia's jaw just hung open.

"Oh, so sad, using undead against a paladin," Catrina mocked cried as she took out her whip. "Maybe you should consider using beings not inherently evil, like my Diamond Dogs and Rep." Catrina continued to hammer in Hydia's failure. Hydia's stupor ended as she turned to Catrina and was very close to getting into a cat-fight, but it was clear that she was at a lost.

"Well my pets, for each of the six you don't bring back dead you'll get fifteen lashes," Catrina said as she cracked the whip. The Diamond Dogs and Rep took the hint as they ran with purpose into the forest. Catrina, however, made a spot for herself to be comfortable and reclined.

Hydia then turned her attention back to Magiville, "I have more than one plan." She then vanished in a shadow. Tantabus just started to rub the side of his head and sighed in frustration over the actions and lack thereof 'the help' aside from Catrina and Hydia as Nightshade continued to sleep in her roost and Grogar was internally plotting his own takeover… like the old satyr had a chance, his son failed with a much larger force when Mystica's army was at its weakest and smallest and Necromancy doesn't work on the twelve members of The Order of Shadows, as only Nightmare Moon herself can dismiss them.

This was going to be a long night...and he had nothing to drink…


	9. Can Go A Long Way

"So, Applejack," said Twilight as they continued to make their way to their destination, "care to tell me how that evil detection spell of yours works. I mean I can understand the effect, focus, and energy that go into something like that, but I don't know the mechanics behind the spell, those sorts of things aren't covered in the academic resources explaining how holy type spell-casters operate, if I could get just a hint of the mechanics behind it that would be amazing, mostly account of how that information could lead to a better understanding of the nature of spell-craft as a whole and…"

Applejack cut her off with an amazingly commanding gesture, "Ah can appreciate yer active interest in this sorta thing, Twi, but if ya don't give me any room ta respond it won't go far. And ta answer yer question, the 'mechanics' behind paladin and cleric spell-craft stem from our faith, our faith allows us ta tap into the divine an' perform tha magic we do."

"Uh uh, don't forget labors. Paladins and Clerics have to act on their Faith and the Teachings. In the case of Paladins, it's often by adhering to a strict code of doing what is both lawful and good. Clerics typically by preaching, although Big Mac almost never uses words, he does preach the Teachings daily." Pinkie Pie cut in and gave a big toothy closed eye grin with a squee sound in addition to.

"Alright, so faith and labors, any particular degree of faith or specific labors for the evil detection at will?" Twilight asked, but Applejack was scanning all around the group as they walked. "Applejack, Hello! I asked you a question!" Twilight was starting to complain at Applejack's not answering her.

Rep and the Diamond Dogs stopped at a cave. Rep looked inside and then spoke, "Drive them into here and clasp the entrance as you do, beast." Rep then gave a growl, not unlike a crocodile's, but it was nowhere near as forceful as it was in past. A fact not lost on Roo-var.

"You dare order us!" Roo-var challenged the wyvaran. The two stared each other in their eyes. Both stood a little over six and a half feet, but Roo-var's lupine body contrasted to Rep's, wyvern's like body, made him the shorter and the smaller of the two, not even factoring Rep's wings. After two seconds Rep lowered his head. "Not so powerful without that Cat-witch." Roo-var mocked as he turned away to look back into the woods then to his pack. "We will herd them into the cave, if they are still alive, that will be Rep's fault," Roo-var ordered and gave a triumphant howl, as it seemed to him he was one step closer to setting his pack free from Catrina. The rest of the Diamond Dogs howled in response, affirming their loyalty to their alpha.

"That is fair," Rep said as he walked into the cave as the Diamond Dogs fanned out into the forest. After finding what he thought was a great spot to hide and wait for the prey, Rep began to ponder what is his life, but the armor embedded into his scales throughout his body, from his large kobold like hands to his wyvern-like tail, started to agitate his body and began to drive him into a frenzy.

As the six continued their travel, Applejack was always looking around as if scanning for something. She was still drawn up ahead, most likely due to Nightmare Moon. Twilight had given up asking the paladin about the Turn Undead and Detecting Evil abilities as Applejack just seemed to put up a wall at each question. However, the others knew Applejack was not avoiding the questions, she was concentrating on seeing what else was out there. Everfree Forest and all.

"So, are you sensing anything?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered just in front of Applejack after the paladin just stopped.

"No, Ah don't." Applejack answered, but it was clear something was eating away at her.

"Not detecting evil, that's a good thing, right?" Twilight asked, even she was starting to sense the tension around the paladin over the situation.

"Not really, sometimes there are things that not evil that will try to kill us. We humans are on the list of creatures that hydras can and do eat, cockatrices will defend their homes by petrification, the timber-wolves of this forest have just given birth and will maul any perceived threat to their pups and manticores are entering their rutting season and the males will very likely lash out, especially males that lost a fight. And don't even ask about…" Fluttershy stopped as a howl resonated through the forest. It was a clearly a howl given by a triumphant wolf but it had a clear human-like uncanniness. It was followed but several other in unison. Some were deeper, others not as deep, but all were sounded like they were affirming their loyalty to the first one to howl. However, only Fluttershy was able to notice those differences, to the rest of the six, the howls were all the same, more or less. "Werewolves." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Yeah. We got a fight. Let's do this!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she readied her bow and was getting.

Twilight turned to Applejack, "I thought you said you can detect evil." The arcane mage was clearly afraid and angry at the paladin for possibly leading them all into a trap.

"I did, them varmin ain't evil. Maybe a little on t'e chaotic side, but paladins don't get a spell for detectin' that sorta thing as Ah tried to tell ya before," Applejack answered, she was both scared at the whole thing and at the same time annoyed with the arcane mage for not listening to her.

"But every book I have read states otherwise." Twilight countered.

"Which are you going to trust, a book that's likely out of date and was written with cultural anachronisms or a living paladin that you have witnessed detecting evil?" it was Rarity that spoke out. "Applejack and I don't often see eye to eye, I have to agree with her on this matter, Darling. Besides, our residing psychotherapist is a werewolf."

"So, we going to fight?" Rainbow Dash asked clearly high on adrenaline as she aimed her now at the tree line.

Twilight knew she was out of her element in the Everfree, but she looked around and noticed that the six were in a ravine. There was little chance of them getting out if the fight alive if they fought here. The only way out was to run forward. "No, we'll be trapped here if we do. We have to run." Twilight said and soon she started to run, but she did not get very far before Pinkie Pie just came up from behind her, grabbed her, picked her bridal style and was booking it… actually, she was bouncing or hopping along not unlike normal but at a clearly faster and more earnest pace, with Applejack carrying Fluttershy on her back and Rainbow Dash flying; carrying Rarity via her arms alongside. As they exited the ravine they could start to seen silhouettes of humanoid wolves and/or lupine humans in the forest's undergrowth and they were clearly preparing to encircle the six young women.

Twilight kept on going over the list of spells she had learned in her mind, but quickly realized on her concealment spells would be of little use against creatures with a superior sense of smell. She kept going through her mental catalog of spells, as Rainbow Dash spoke. "It looks like I am getting that fight after all. Sweet."

"Rainbow, darling, I must beg to differ, this is anything but sweet. Applejack please tell us you have something."

"Ah could try charging them, but that's just stupid. We stand a better chance together. Fluttershy, Sugarcube, can you try talking to them, yah know influence them?" Applejack asked as she began to walk around the others keeping her eyes on the forest line. Much like a lioness guarding her cubs.

"They're not at all like Winona. They are actually smarter than most humans. That's why they aren't attacking us right now." Fluttershy answered cowering in horror behind Rainbow Dash. "They are trying to herd us."

"We can't fight, not here at least," said Twilight, "herding us or not, we still need a more defensible position. Wait, if they're herding us that means they're probably directing us towards…oh no!"

"Ya just figure somethin', Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Werewolves are often to be considered one of the most dangerous creatures you could ever encounter. If they are really herding us, then that means they are either directing us into an ambush." Twilight pointed out.

"Which ain't all that likely, considerin' where they started the whole thing from."

"Or we're being pushed toward something more dangerous than a pack of werewolves," Fluttershy whispered. Everyone was silent, letting it all sink in.

"Like what? They were the last creatures you listed, and the Ursas that live in the forest went north so that the Major can recover her reserves from last winter after giving birth to the Minor." Pinkie Pie pointed out. Everyone looked at her slightly perplexed. "What? It was part of Zecora's report to the town two months ago." Everyone was still confused. "Oh, I forgot, Applejack and Big Mac were in Appaloosa to help clear a route through the town's orchard so it does not interfere with the Tasiwoo tribe's annual pilgrimage, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were visiting their families in Cumulus, and Rarity was on that trip with her family; I forgot where but Sweetie Belle got the cutest snow globe ever." Pinkie Pie rambled going down memory lane. Realizing she went too far, "Oopsies, too much, too soon."

"Well Ah see two choices, we try to fight t'em here and be surrounded or we try to spring their trap and have a more defensible position," Applejack stated. "Ah don't like either choice, but having something to cover at least one of our flanks is better than being encircled."

After a few seconds, the tree lines erupted with blood-freezing howls from the werewolves was enough to get everyone to side with springing the werewolves' trap. "Spring the trap!" the other five said in unison and the six started to run. Twilight was surprised that she was able to keep pace with any of them… okay maybe not... as Rarity was having a hard time running with her broken heels and Fluttershy's feet seemed to want to take root. However, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie seem to slow their pace.

Back among the Diamond Dogs, Roo-var's plan has thus far worked flawlessly. The six girls were even running into the cave all on their own. Roo-var gave another howl, signifying that it was time. The pack then came charging at the six. Yet the werewolves did not actually attack the mages, they mock attacked, biting, clawing and diving at them. Purposefully missing the young women, even weaving through them. Even the rainbow-haired Skyborn was giving the unmistakable scent of being frightened. Soon the mages reached the cave that Rep was hiding and they Diamond Dogs pulled back.

Too late Applejack turned to look over her shoulder and came to a stop as she witnessed the entrance of the cave come down. "HALT!" But it was to no avail as the cave became bathed in darkness. "Buck my orchard!" Applejack all but cursed as she kicked in the darkness and began to use language that would make sailors and drill sergeants cower

"Sh..sh...sh," Fluttershy said trying to calm the paladin. "We could not have known what they were planning."

"Ah should have known better." Applejack was still angry with herself. But Fluttershy placed her left hand on Applejack's right shoulder. The paladin's mood seemed to lighten. "Say, Twi, can you cast that Daylight spell you used in the Golden Oak." Applejack's tone was still irate, but she was at least civil now.

"Sure," Twilight said and she took a deep breath. "LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR!" Twilight shouted and soon the cave was bathed in light, a little too much. As everyone covered their eyes and shouted it was too bright, Twilight gave a sheepish 'teehee' "Sorry, turning it down." She reduced the intensity of the light and then they all heard a reptilian growl. The six turned and there stood a roughly humanoid reptile. It stood short of Big Mac, its scales were blue with plates of armor embedded in them through its body. It had a long tail that ended with a stinger. Coming from its back were two wings which seemed to be… dead…. Overall the being was a cross between the humanoid reptiles known as kobolds, which are not native to Mystica and the bipedal dragon known as a wyvern. It continued to growl as it seemed to size up the six young women.

"Fluttershy, please tell us you can influence that." Rarity requested.

"I am so sorry, I can't. Kobolds are sentient beings and wyverns are dragons, so there is no way I can influence a wyvaran." Fluttershy said defeated as she slinked away towards what was the entrance.

"Applejack, you can smite that thing right." Rainbow Dash asked in a whisper as she got her bow out again.

"Ah can't, that thing ain't evil." Applejack whispered as she moved to be right in front of everyone else. "But Ah ain't letting it pass me."

The wyvaran, Rep, watched as each of them began to take some sort of battle formation. The blonde with armor was right in front, with the pink haired...clown… taking the spot behind her, then the pretty lady in white with the Apprentice next, followed by the rainbow-haired archer with the timid one in the rear. The blonde in armor had her hand hovering near her sword, it became a game of chicken between the blonde and Rep. This lasted a few more seconds when the rainbow-haired archer shouted, "Oh for crying out loud!" as she aimed her bow manifesting a rainbow-colored energy bolt. "TASTE THE RAINBOW, (Flutteryay) (Flutteryay)!" She shouted as she let loose her shot and it landed square in Rep's face in the area of his jaw. Rep gave a draconic roar that resonated throughout the cave.

"Oops." Rainbow Dash whispered realizing what she just did.

The wyvaran then charged at the group, it was held back by Applejack but the paladin was not strong enough to find it off forever, this thing was almost as strong as Big Mac… almost, but it did have a few more limbs than her giant of a brother. As Applejack wrestled with the half-dragon, Pinkie Pie tried a different approach as she started to tickle the beast. However, Pinkie Pie tickled one of the pieces of armor embedded in its scales which resulted in it throwing the jester and the paladin off of it. Rarity and push Twilight to the side as she dove to the other. Rainbow Dash, however, flew up and manage to reach the ceiling of the cave. The creature narrowly missed her as he clawed at him and leaped to bite her. Rainbow Dash prepared another shout, this time it was to kill. "This time, the rainbow will taste you," she said and was about to fire.

While Rainbow Dash was charging her shot and drawing the 'string' of her bow to past her ear, Twilight noted that Fluttershy seemed to be lost in looking at the creature. She also saw that Fluttershy was also in the path of the 'arrow' after passing through the beast. She was about to call out to Fluttershy but faster than she could imagine Fluttershy flew and knocked the bow so that it missed everyone and hit the collapsed entrance. "WAIT!" Fluttershy shouted and very much like when Fluttershy stopped Spike and Angel, everything stopped. The beast was just as perplexed as everyone.

"What the…" Rainbow Dash started. "I could have killed you!"

"No, you would have murdered him. Give me ten minutes." Fluttershy challenged Rainbow Dash and stared into the elementalist's eyes. Rainbow caved in less than five seconds and landed near the others. Fluttershy turned to the creature and hovered lower to look it straight in the eye. She reached out and touched the spot when Rainbow Dash hit it early, it tried to snap at her, but she dodges it. "Easy, easy, there, there." She cooed as one does to an injured animal. "It's going to be alright. I am going to heal you, but I need to remove all the armor embedded in you. Can you be strong for me, big fella?" Fluttershy continued softly.

"I will try." the creature said warily. Fluttershy gave it a smile and began removing each piece of embedded armor. It was clearly painful for the beast as it would every so often roar in pain and trash around and Fluttershy would take several breaks to comfortingly pet the wyvaran, but as she neared the close of the 4th minute all the pieces of armor were removed exposing how mutilated the poor creature was. "Is it over?" it asked.

"Just a little more. Now hold still as best you can, this will likely hurt as well. By the way, what is your name?" Fluttershy then took a breath and her hands started to glow pink and the image of three butterflies appeared in each of her palms. She slowly brought them onto the wyvaran's chest.

"My name is….REP!" Rep roared his name as Fluttershy's hands made contact. In less than fifteen seconds Fluttershy removed her hands and for the first time in… forever he felt… whole. He looked at his body he smiled, for the first time, he could remember. "Thank you… um…"

"Fluttershy and you're welcome. Sorry, but there is nothing I can do for your wings. They will have to be… amputated." Fluttershy said sorrowfully. Rep was clearly downcast about the news. "The sooner the better. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was … no, I allowed her to do this to me. I allowed her to become addicted to witchweed, I gave the formula to Princess Celestia, the last straw that turned her cruel, I did not defy her." He said dejected realizing the part he played all these years in his own torture.

"You cannot blame yourself for all of that, she made her own decisions." Fluttershy tried to comfort him. "If you can help us out, of her Applejack will remove your dead wings before they start to kill the rest of your body." Fluttershy offered.

"I will do more than that. I will tell you what you are up against. But please don't ask me to help you beyond that. I cannot face her yet." Rep said as he turned to the collapse entrance and began to force the way open.

Outside the Diamond Dogs waited for Rep's signal that the six women were killed. "I am bored." one of the pack said, Roo-var had long headed back to report everything and likely challenge Catrina again, this time without her ace up her sleeve.

"Maybe we should have killed them in the ravine." another commented. Soon they all saw the entrance of the cave blast open and slowly Rep emerged but not far behind him was the pink-haired druid.

"Rep has betrayed us. Cat-witch must know." other of the pack said and they all began to dig holes into the earth and tunnel their way back to the castle.

Rep stepped out and gave the area another once over, "It is clear." Shortly all six emerged from the cave. "Which one of you is Applejack?" he asked.

"T'at be me." Applejack said stepping forward.

"Should have known, the three apples painted on your pauldrons. Well, will you honor Fluttershy's word." Rep said as he turned his back.

Applejack signed. "Fluttershy cover your eyes and someone else covered her ears. Are yah sure yah want to do this?" Applejack asked as she took hold of Rep's wing.

"Yes, please just do it as quickly as possible," Rep said. Applejack sighed and then pulled Rep's left wing first and she ripped it out, surprisingly easy and then the right which was removed from Rep just as easily. But it was not painless at all for Rep. He roared in agony each time. But it was not as bad as he expected. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Thank you. You, Applejack, for removing the dead weight off my back. And you Fluttershy, for healing me. Now I must finish honoring my word. As you continue your path, you will come across a shallow river, it should not be hard to wade or ford across it. You'll then reach a more dense area, but most of the trees there will likely be dead. Beyond that you'll reach a dried up moat with a lowered drawbridge, not far ahead will be the castle you seek. Be wary not to fall off, she has filled the dried-up moat with sharp shafts of strong wood and metal."

"What's in the castle? It is a clear path to Nightmare Moon?" Twilight asked.

"No, the path you are following will be fraught with other dangers. Hydia the succubus will attempt to avenge her defeat at the hands of which one of you is the paladin."

"Ah didn't… my Angel Shot hit its mark. Wait til Ah tell Big Mac he was right, and little Bloom will just go hysterical. Ah can just see 'er jumping around saying Ah'm tha most awesome big sister ever. Who-we," Applejack laughed.

"Ahem." Rep coughed stopping Applejack. Rep continue, "Catrina… the one who… well, she will want to take revenge on you, Fluttershy, for setting me free and she'll try to turn the Diamond Dogs to fight you. However, they are not the only ones that block your path." Rep paused again.

"Who else is there?" Twilight asked while Rep took his pause.

"There is a satyr, necromancer by the name Grogar with a band of fifty satyrs and fauns." Rep paused and the continued. "There is a Skyborn elementalist, they call her the 'Shadowbolt'. She is the one that enabled Nightmare Moon to kill your beloved empress, the self-titled princess, Celestia. Then there is the Order of Shadow, a cabal of a dozen of nocturnal Skyborns with a fair amount of Earthborn blood in their veins whom' wings are more akin to bats that are better known as Nightborn. Their leader is called the Tantabus and he is by far the most dangerous being in between you and Nightmare Moon."

"So will you help us?" Twilight asked

Rep dipped his head and shook it, "No. Fluttershy may have healed my flesh wounds, but there are some injuries that magic cannot heal… maybe time… but it is too soon…" He stopped as Fluttershy placed her right hand on Rep's chest just over his heart.

"It's alright. Thank you for everything." Fluttershy said and gave him a kiss on his check.

"May you farewell. We will most likely never see each other again. But know this, you have my undying gratitude, Gentle Fluttershy." Rep then fled into the woods leaving the six women there.

After a few seconds, Fluttershy turned back to face the others with a prominent smile on her face, even with the two small streams of tears going down her cheeks. "Fluttershy are you going to be alright?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'll be fine," Fluttershy answered as she wiped her eyes. "All he need was a gentle touch and he found his way. Speaking of which, we should get on ours. Applejack can re-orientate us?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack repeated what she did after she turned the undead and they all started their trek again.

Twilight was the last to head out. As she started she thought about everything Fluttershy did and said. 'Just a gentle touch, clearly she is kind.' At that moment she saw her tome glow again. She opened it and turn to see another entry, not unlike the Element of Loyalty. This time it was an apatite and the element in question was Laughter and those that would bear it. Clearly, Fluttershy was not the bearer of it. Also, like the Element of Loyalty's entry, the last sentence was punctuated without a period, but this time with a balloon. However, Twilight was much faster than with reading and processing it and was able to get caught up faster than before.

"And any moment, the pack will return with the bodies of the Apprentice and her little friends." Roo-var finished his report to Catrina and Tantabus.

"See, nothing to worry about. Rep will make sure the job is done." Catrina said as reclined on the couch she had and sipped some wine she had.

The Tantabus' right eye could not stop twitching, for several seconds. After it stopped, he spoke, "Let me see if I got this straight. You could have killed them in a ravine but instead herded them into a cave where you left them with only one of your group and you did not stay to make sure the deed was done." He was not asking and Roo-var's silence spoke volumes. "You had one job, one job and you…" The Tantabus was interrupted as from out of a shadow Hydia appeared with a few residents of Magiville, all with a glaze over their eyes. "Took you long enough." The Tantabus said before Hydia spoke shutting down the succubus. He turned back to Roo-var and before he could say anything the Diamond Dogs popped out of the ground, not like moles in the arcade game whack-a-mole.

"Rep has betrayed us. Pink-haired timid druid turned him." a werewolf reported. "There are six of them in total and they are heading towards the river."

Twice the hired hands have failed and the Tantabus was getting close to losing his patience. "BAWAHAHAHA!" Grogar gave a thunderous laugh. "Oh, you poor thing, you lost your favorite toy. Ha-ha…ha." Grogar stopped laughing. "Never give a female to do a male's job." Grogar chuckled. "BRAY! We are going to the river. Have a nice time grooming yourself. Ha Ha." Grogar continued to laugh as he, Bray and their forces started towards the river in between the castle and the cave Rep used.

The Tantabus shook his head as the Diamond Dogs were whipped by Catrina in the background. However, he did turn to Nightshade in her roust. She was still obviously bored, but at least she was awake. "500 bits says Grogar screws up and if he listened to Bray he would have been successful." The dark elementalist called out.

"I don't gamble, also when are you going to do something useful?"

"I already did. I killed Celestia, what do you want me to do next, kill Mi Amore Cadenza? That gut wound was fatal, no way she was going to survive even if Nightmare Moon didn't break her neck like a twig."

"You're just going to wait until the rest fail before you do anything," Tantabus called her out.

"Worked like a charm last time," Nightshade retorted. The Tantabus had no comeback to that and just gave a sigh of exhaustion. At least the hired hands were running out the clock.


	10. Not All Gems

As they made their way following the course that Rep had given them Twilight started to think about everything she had learned thus far, and how it all seemed to tie back to some of the lessons Princess Celestia had given her. However, something was nagging at her, it was about the being Rep. He was clearly another sentient and sapient being, his help would be useful, but it only took a few words and Fluttershy was alright, save for her tears, with letting him leave. Also, he didn't give a lot of useful information and yet… Twilight elected to just ask the druid. "Fluttershy, can I ask you a few questions?"

Fluttershy turned to face Twilight as they continued their trek, Applejack leading the way. "Um, sure…" Fluttershy clearly did not know what was going in Twilight's mind.

"It's about that," Twilight was not entirely sure how to refer to Rep. She took a second and elected to just use his name. "I mean, Rep. Why didn't you pressure him to join us? He clearly knew more than he let on."

Fluttershy paused before she answered. She took a breath and whispered to herself, "It's just like talking to Zephyr." She took another breath and repeated this twice before she looked Twilight in the eye. "Because I saw and treated his wounds. I realized his wings were starting to show signs of gangrene. Anyone willing to inflict those to a person will do worse to another's psyche and those are wounds that magic cannot heal unless it's a spell that completely resets a person's mind, but they will still linger in the soul. This Catrina has clearly left such scars on him. Right now, he has the courage and strength to get out of that abusive relationship, but that does not remove Catrina's hold on him."

Twilight heard Fluttershy's answer. Fluttershy was right, not all wounds are visible, some are deep in one's psyche. Also, Twilight thought back to some of the stories her father and mother would read to her and in a few of them, the titular character never again knowing or willing confronted the villain directly after escaping the villain, unless the villain came to them having been broken by another force. There were not many cases of abusive relationships in Mystica so Twilight had no real-world comparison. But Rep's refusal was not the only thing. "Alright, but what about everything Rep told us? Don't you think he was holding back information?"

Fluttershy took any breath and renewed her phrase, something Twilight elected to ask about later...

Grogar looked over the river in the Everfree. With him were Bray and his surviving soldiers. "Let me see, if memory serves me correctly there should be at least one river dragon in this river," Grogar stated as he brushed his beard. It has been nearly a millennium since the last report of his agents concerning Mystica, Celestia was not someone to underestimate, but with her dead now...

"Sire, if I may speak." Bray started, breaking Grogar from his thoughts. However, Grogar glared at the faun in response and Bray backed down.

"Find the Dragon and guide it here. I want to exchange words and business with it." Grogar ordered his forces.

"As you command, sir," said Bray, "but on the record, I think it best you actually heed the counsel of those under your command this once."

"Your concerns are noted, but otherwise of little consequence to me," Grogar stated with no signs of emotion, much like how he stated that he did not fear death.

Just as his forces were about to actually search for the residing river dragon, Bray saw something stirring in the river, "Um, sire?" He pointed to the river as a purple-scaled serpentine dragon emerged from the river. Grogar turned to see the dragon and grinned as he saw the dragon, however, he was taken aback by the orange hair and matching mustache.

"Would you give me a moment with my crew, great dragon of Everfree River, while I do wish to speak with you. I have not expected your audience so soon." Grogar said with a bow. To anyone not familiar with the hall of Tambelon, this was a respectful bow, but those of Tambelon knew Grogar was mocking the dragon.

"Oooh, so formal." the dragon said. "Certainly. You can have your moment." the dragon said as he took his left hand and gestured that it was of no consequence.

"Decions!" Grogar shouted and five of the satyrs huddled around their lord. "Bray!" Grogar also ordered and the small faun joined the huddle. "Each of you, take your decades and hide in the undergrowth. Should the Apprentice and her friends get across, make sure they get no further, come back with her body or don't come back at all. Understood?" The five satyrs nodded. "Do whatever you want with the others, I am sure you can divide them without hassle. If not, they are all to be mine. Understood?" The five nodded again. "Bray, you are only to report back when the deed is done or everyone else has failed," Grogar ordered the faun. Bray nodded reluctantly.

The river dragon waited until after Grogar finished. As Grogar turned back to talk with the dragon, his satyrs and fauns vanished into the wood-line. "So shall we talk?" the dragon asked.

"I am ready now, just some business to attend to. I am Grogar, Lord of Tambelon and I seek your aid, Mighty…" Grogar paused as he again bowed readying his dagger, just in case.

"Oh, call me Stvenmgnyt, _dearie_." Stvenmgnyt requested almost dismissively.

"Well, Stvenmgnyt, I am fleeing from those that have stolen from me while I plan to take what was stolen back." Bray silently cursed Grogar, to date that was the 1254th Grogar had used that exact same excuse to trick another into doing his bidding, Grogar's two biggest problems were he never truly listened and was lack anything resembling creativity.

"Oh, my word." Stvenmgnyt gasped. "How can I help someone so noble so wronged?"

"Six of the thieves are heading this way from the other side of the river, will you see that they do not cross the river?" Grogar requested

"How do you propose I do that, I mean short of killing them… You want me to kill them?"

"They are powerful and dangerous, will you not aid a displaced lord, one reduced to being a vagabond?" Grogar pleaded, he was a very convincing actor.

"I am sorry but I can not do something so… _barbaric_. Maybe if I was extremely miffed." Stvenmgnyt answered.

If there was one thing Grogar was not, then that would be oblivious. "And what, pray tell, would cause one so calm and serene to become so… miffed as you said… to kill?" Grogar asked.

"Well if anything were to happen to my _mustache_ … I am afraid I would be nothing more than a savage beast."

Grogar grinned as he looked at the orange mustache and drew his dagger, unbeknownst to the river dragon. "May I behold a closer view of such a magnificent mustache, you must have been working on that for centuries."

"Oh certainly, I am so glad to finally talk with someone who understands how difficult it is to care for one's hair, after having only fish to talk to for over one hundred years," Stvenmgnyt said as he closed his eyes and lowered his head...

"Well, it boils down to what Rep actually knows and what for him was speculations. Rep told all he knew for certain anything beyond that would be speculation and he could have spent hours telling us each possible speculation and we would have lost all the time Princess Celestia's trap would have given us." Fluttershy answered as the six neared the first obstacle Rep informed them about; the Everfree River.

"Oh, thank heaven!" Rarity shouted as she ran to the river to soak her feet. "Ah. So much better." Rarity gave a sigh of bliss as the cold water started to reduce the inflammation of her feet due to her walking barefoot.

"Well, I got good news." Pinkie Pie said as she pulled out a pair of Rarity's flats from one of her pockets. "Took me a while to find the right pocket." Pinkie Pie then pulled out a small towel for Rarity to dry her feet."

"Oh bless you, Darling." Rarity said as she accepted the pair of shoes and towel.

"I got the idea to always bring a pair of your flats from Applejack. So here we are on the river, what's next?"

"We cross...IIIITTT!" Rarity screamed and jumped from the riverside landing on Applejack's arm.

"Why is it that Ah always end-up catchin' ya?" Applejack asked as she basically dropped Rarity, "Ya're a grown woman. Stop acting like a little girl, hay even Sweetie Belle's less likely ta jump out of her skin."

"The..the..re...re's something in the river!" Rarity panicked.

"It's a river, Sugarcube, it's likely a fish or frog that brushed against ya." Applejack dismissed as she walked close to and inspected the river. "I got nothing… save Nightmare Moon and whoever else is with her, but that's a long way ahead."

"I know how fish and frog feel, that was something more reptilian." Rarity answered, "And if memory served you ability to detect evil did not reveal those werewolves we encountered earlier. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't some kind of aquatic lizard."

"Rarity now is not the time. Besides Applejack was the one that saved Twilight from those doppelgangers and all of us from those undeads." Fluttershy scolded the enchantress as she also inspected the river. "The water is too clear for a cragodile." Fluttershy pointed out. "We should be…" Fluttershy stopped as from the river an enraged river dragon reared and roared.

"THE WORLD WILL **BOIL**!" the dragon raged, thrashing in the river and spraying hot water all around, barely missing all six mages.

"DRAGON!" Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight screamed as all of them fell back towards the forest line.

"MOUSTACHE!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she pointed out the orange half-handlebar mustache the dragon had.

"YOU DARE TO MOCK MY..."

"Pick a card any card." Pinkie Pie as she presented to the dragon the face side of a deck of cards cutting him off before he finished his sentence.

"Oh, what sweet _delights_ , I really do _love_ card tricks." The dragon squealed with glee as he carefully picked a card.

"Now remember that card and put it back. Now Applejack, here will take the deck and while Rainbow Dash blinds me and spins me around, you return the card." Applejack and Rainbow Dash unsure of Pinkie's plan went along. After Pinkie Pie finished spinning. "Alright, Fluttershy will shuffle the deck and Rarity will levitate the card two cards above the center." Fluttershy and Rarity complied. And as Rarity levitated the card Pinkie Pie called, "And this is your card, the knave of cups." Pinkie Pie said pointing to the card, her blindfold still on.

"Ooh! How did you do that? I simply _must_ know." the dragon asked clapping his hands as he noted Pinkie Pie's correct guess as she removed her blindfold.

Pinkie Pie closed one of her eyes and as she waved her right index finger, "A good trickster never reveals her secrets." she sing-sang in reply.

The dragon looked at her and gave a sign of sorrow. In an instant, he turned back to his rage and dove at the pink jester. Pinkie Pie cried in horror and terror, but all went silent with a swash of steel echoed. The sound carried far and wide and everything was still.

Everyone was agape as they saw Applejack's sword tip was on the ground as if she quickly drew it and swung it with all her might. "BUCK!" Applejack all but cursed realizing she missed her mark.

The dragon brought his hand to his jaw and noted the absence of the other half of his mustache. Tears started to swell in the corners of each eye and within seconds he started to… "You… you… you cut...cut… my _mustache_. It was all I had left." The dragon bailed in utter sorrow. After several seconds he lowered his head to lay it on the ground. "Just put me out of my _misery_." The dragon said offering his neck to Applejack's blade.

"Um...ah...sorry, but Ah can't." Applejack answered utterly baffled at the dragon's request as she cleaned off the hair from her sword and sheathed it.

"Why, you already destroyed my _glorious handlebar_. It took me centuries to grow it." the dragon pleaded, more like cried.

"Ah am a paladin, you are not in a situation where you could not survive any other way, but your mustache will grow back." Applejack replied still taken aback at the request of assisted suicide the dragon made.

"You're worse than that satirical savage Grogar. He at least left me with _something_. Now I have… nothing." The dragon lamented.

"Satirical? What the hay is that suppose to mean?" Applejack asked.

"It means of or like a satyr, you ruffian." Rarity said as she strutted over and tried to shove Applejack to the side… try being the operative word. Rarity pushed and pushed throwing all her weight behind her attempt, but Applejack did not move in the slightest, and the paladin was not even resisting the enchantress.

"Um, Sugarcube, what are ya trying to do?" Applejack asked utterly at a loss at Rarity's actions.

"I am trying… to move you… how much do you weigh? 3 tons?!" Rarity strained as she continued her attempt.

"125 pounds actually."

"How is that I can't budge you?" the enchantress asked as she stopped and took a step back wiping off a bead of sweat.

"Don't blame me for how yer lack of physical strength."

"Well just step aside while I fix …"

"Don't yah dare blame mah for all this. He dove at Pinkie Pie trying to eat her." Applejack said with a degree of force that had the weight of a god behind, her eyes glowing golden delicious yellow, not unlike the light that encompassed them when she turned the undead. "Now if yah want mah to move, ask."

If Rarity was taken aback Twilight could not tell, but she had to admit Applejack was quite frightening in that instance. "Will you please step aside?" Rarity asked. Applejack did not move for a second. "I will not talk about your choice in attire." Applejack still did not move. "Or how you care for your hair."

"Make the promise." Applejack stated her tone not as forceful as before.

Rarity gave a reluctant sigh, "For all that is good fashion, I shall keep my word. Or may Sweetie Belle burn down my boutique." Applejack stepped aside and way as Rarity knelt down to the dragon. "Oh my, how could such a calamity befall such a … river dragon. Are river pearls part of your diet by any chance?"

"Why yes, I have a few spots along the river and allow them to grow naturally."

"It clearly shows Darling. Now about your recently murdered handlebar, I cannot let such an offense against good taste go uncorrected. Close your eyes. This is not going to be pretty until it is over." Rarity said as she patted the dragon's snout. It obeyed. Along the bank, there was a lone scale that once belonged to the dragon. Rarity levitated the towards to her. "Now I need utter silence." There was a stillness in the air as Rarity's hand raised the scale.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack gasped at what they just witness. Pinkie Pie pulled out a trumpet and began to play a dirge, as Rainbow Dash and Applejack bowed their heads with Applejack placing her right hand over her heart and Fluttershy shed silent tears in morning.

Twilight just looked on in utter confusion over the reaction of the four to what just happened. "I don't get it, all she did was cut her hair," she commented.

Rarity's once long hair was reduced to less than four inches, but she remained focused on the task at hand. First, she divided her severed locks to make two even lengths and brought each to the remnants of the dragon's once-proud handlebar, and after a few seconds, the hair merged with the stubs of the stubs and then morphed in color, texture, style, etc to match the river dragon's original mustache. After looking over her work once more, "You may now open your eyes." She informed the dragon as she stepped away.

The river dragon first brought his hands to his face and a smile that rivaled Pinkie Pie grew on the dragon's face as his eyes opened. "My _mustache_! You restored my… OH BY CELESTIA'S HAIR CARE! My lady, your _gorgeous locks_! You gave them up for…" the dragon paused and kowtowed to Rarity, "Let it be known that I, Stvenmgnyt, Steven Magnus in Common, am henceforth and hereafter bound in gratitude to…" He paused as he looked back up to Rarity.

"Rarity 'gulp' Crumbles-Flanks…" Rarity said her family name with a bit of shiver of unpleasantness. "I prefer to just go by my given name if you don't mind." Rarity informed the dragon.

"Rarity, until such a time as I have rendered onto her an item or service to match the sacrifice of her hair to restore my _mustache_." Stvenmgnyt finished saying as he raised his head. "With Celestia's golden sun as my… oh, it's still night."

"Stvenmgnyt, darling, I appreciate the offer. But you don't need to. It is summer after all and short hair is in. If you could just let us cross the river your debt shall be repaid."

"You have given so much for so little? Well. Who am I..." Stvenmgnyt started but was cut short.

"By the order of Lord Grogar, in the name of Nightmare Moon, You... um... girls will die before you cross the river!" Shouted one of Grogar's captains as he and the other satyrs jumped from the foliage and undergrowth from the other side of the river, axes, hammers, spears, clubs and other weapons at the ready.

"He said you were running from thieves," Stvenmgnyt said in disbelief.

"He was not totally lying, these six girls are servants to the self-righteous thief, Celestia." another satyr replied.

Twilight was about to protest but Stvenmgnyt spoke first, " **YOU DARE USE ME!** " He roared and started spraying his boiling hot water with enough force to knock all fifty of them into trees, knocking them all unconscious. Stvenmgnyt then started to pant to calm himself down. After he had calmed down, "Ladies, if I may." he said as he made himself into a bridge. Unbeknownst to all Bray crept out from the area and ran as fast as he could back to Grogar to give the report.

Rainbow Dash just flew across, "No offense, but I am a Skyborn. Come on Flutter…" She turned to see Fluttershy was not moving. "...shy. Hey, Applejack, Fluttershy is about to root herself."

Applejack gave a sigh as she picked up Fluttershy and put her on her shoulder. "Come on, Sugarcube, you got to work through this draconophobia sooner or later." As she was about to step on the dragon she saw his glare at her. "Ah'll gladly shave that off if it's botherin' yahr nose." the dragon backed down as Applejack walked on, like a boss. Twilight followed, with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who was hopping across the ridges of the dragon's back as happy as can be, with a very distinct springing sound in her hops.

"Actually, Applejack," said Twilight as they continued along, "the proper name for fear of dragons is just dracophobia."

"Sugarcube, not helpin' wid the whole alleviating 'er fears thing Ah 'ave goin' on 'ere." Applejack pointed out.

After everyone was one was on the other side, Rarity turned back to Stvenmgnyt, "Mutilated by such a devious and savage being, you're the second person we came across. Thank you for your help."

"It is the least I can do, dearest. But I have one request." Stvenmgnyt then received the discarded scale. "Will you execute justice for…" He stopped as he handed the scale to Rarity.

"Describe this Grogar." Rarity said, there was a fire in her eyes that could not be unnoticed as she accepted the scale.

"He has blue fur, he looks like a large mountain goat, except for the human-like torso. Which if you ask me, makes him look like an over-exercised brute. He has a bizarre thing for bells." Stvenmgnyt said as he recalled the satyr that deceived him.

"Dread not, I shall retrieve justice for the horrendous deed that has befallen you, or I will let Sweetie Belle burn down my boutique." Rarity vowed. "Well, we must be going." Rarity said as she regrouped with the others and starts towards their destination again. "Charity and agape, darling. Express your love for your fellow sentient beings and everything for everyone gets easier."

Twilight thought about that. _Charity and agape, she did show both. And while both she and Stvenmgnyt will grow their hair back, it was a generous action on Rarity's part._ At the moment her tome glowed for the third time. She opened the tome and read it. The top of the page was a fluorine and the element in question was generosity. Much like with Laughter and Loyalty the entry gave a description of the element and its bearers. For some reason, Twilight could not place the bearer, but much like the previous two, the last sentence was not punctuated with a period, but with a kite or rhombus. Twilight finished reading much faster than before. She needed to talk with Rarity, it was about the magic she witnessed. It was not powerful magic, but it was a magic she had never seen before and Twilight was one to consume any and all knowledge she could.

"And unlike Catrina, I had put my fallback in order then and there, with the condition to only have one of them report back in either case," Grogar said as he genuflected to the Tantabus as both of them were in the old throne room. It was clearly not a position the satyr lord enjoyed being in.

The Tantabus just stared blankly into the void in between him and the satyr. After a minute he spoke, "So let me get this straight you cut the mustache of a river dragon and tasked your forces with the cleanup." Grogar nodded. "Yet you didn't stay to make sure the job was done."

At that moment Bray arrived and was panting, "My Lord...'pant' 'pant'... they placated the river dragon. They have an enchantress, dressed in white… she made a new mustache and he knocked out the others."

The Tantabus looked to the faun, "That will be all, Bray. You are dismissed. Grogar, you have failed me and Her Grace. And unlike Hydia and Catrina, you have seen two failures before yours, as such Her Majesty would be less inclined to show mercy to you. In other words, our deal is now in jeopardy and I am actually in a debate with myself over whether or not it is a good idea to give you another chance." The Tantabus then walked past the humiliated satyr. After walking past where Catrina and the Diamond Dogs had set-up a series of traps on the floor of the old courtyard before the throne room, and after walking past the gate where Hydia staged herself and several bewitched residences of Magiville at the old entrance to the castle, he walked near the old drawbridge which was currently still lowered. There Nightshade had taken up a new roost away from the others. "AHHHHHH! That's it, that's it, that's it. It's like Holder always said, 'If you want to move the mountain, you'll have to do it yourself'." Tantabus shouted throwing up his arms giving up with the hired hands.

"You sure you don't want me to try?" Nightshade asked feigning concern.

"No. Three strikes, you hired hands are out. I have had enough of all your failures!" Tantabus shouted as he vanished into the shadows.

Nightshade only smiled to herself, "Jumping the gun, old man. Well, he'll be back." She then looked up and saw storm clouds starting to form. "Well, this should be interesting." She mused.

Rep was not far from the wreckage of the Charun, well what survived the explosion. He stopped and looked at it. "They are willing to die to save people they don't even know and here I am running away." He said to himself. "I could help them and yet I am wallowing in self…" He stopped as he saw a phoenix preached nearby.

 _Do you wish to fly?_ Rep thought he heard.

"What? Who said that? Where are you?" He asked as he turned around frantically until he saw something else. "By Zacherle and Faust." He muttered in utter awe and his mouth hung open.


	11. Titter at The Tantabus

Twilight walked up to Rarity as the six renewed their journey. Pinkie Pie was hopping and skipping, Rainbow Dash was hovering while Applejack led the way. It appeared that the paladin was starting to feel more than Nightmare Moon's evil and discern it from the other evil she detected. Fluttershy covered the rear whistling to herself to calm her nerves.

"That was very impressive magic, I didn't know anyone could perform that many enchantments in concert before," Twilight said commenting Rarity's skill.

"Well, Darling, I never really thought about it like that. I have always been short on time when it comes to filling my orders. If it's not the fact that I am the only tailor in town, for the most part. Also, with my family wanting to take frequent trips out of town." Rarity then gave a sigh. "Let's just say, while I do love my parents and little sister, I have dreams that, well… clash with them."

"Still, how did you manage to bond your hair and change it to match what the dragon's hair? I mean they are colors on the opposite ends of the color wheel, the texture could not be the same..." Twilight started to list the difference she noted.

Rarity stopped Twilight there. "I have always had to transmute some of my fabrics as part of my enchanting for my orders. I never really thought about how I did it, only that I had to and did it." Rarity informed.

"You have to show me when this over," Twilight asked.

"Why?" Rarity asked as the six continued onwards. "You have to be one of if not the most talented young mage in Mystica for Princess Celestia to even consider you as a pupil at her school, let alone her personal student."

The Tantabus arrived in a heavily forested area of the Everfree, halfway between the drawbridge leading to the castle and the river Grogar's army was staged. The trees were for the most part dead, not that there was not new life growing, or that the dead trees were not unused, but most would only see death and blight. The Tantabus saw the life that was hidden there by the darkness, life only the Nightborn celebrated, those others considered monstrous, aberrant and abominable, much how like their Skyborn ancestors and kin view them, or ugly and disgusting as the Magicborn view them. As for among Earthborns, they viewed the animals as a necessity, while not always pleasant, and so this image was transferred to the Nightborns. Of the three main races, the Nightborn would always side with the Earthborn, regardless of who was right or their own personal views.

The Tantabus, like most Nightborn, counted mostly Earthborns in his heritage. Even his own brother was an Earthborn. His mind drifted back to his childhood when Skyborns mocked his mammalian wings, and Magicborns scoffed at his nocturnal nature. Earthborns, even his brother, could not understand, but they at least acknowledge their ignorance and while most didn't try to understand, they treated him and other Nightborn like anyone else, they understood what it meant to be mocked and ridiculed for their perceived weaknesses and faults.

But there was only one person that truly understood the Nightborn, but a thousand years ago she was stolen from them and thrown into the void of space because she dared to take was her right. He remembered that day, the dawn when the Maiden in the Moon appeared. He had just escaped the dragon's lair where he just lost his brother. The two had agreed to one last venture before he started the final trial to affirm his loyalty, fidelity, dutifulness and near piety to his mistress and his brother would head out to start his own family.

The two people he cared for the most were taken from on the same day. He had not had the chance to mourn his brother before his lady was taken away.

" _Holder! Holder! Speak to me! Big Brother!" He cried as he did his best to move the rocks, but he could not make any headway. "No. No. No. No." he began to cry. "Please, Please."_

 _He continued to struggle but it was fruitless. It was just as near the dawn as he looked up and from the area of the old capital he noticed a multicolored beam directed to the moon and collide with it. But he felt something about the beam, he felt something of himself receiving most of the blow. "No… No… No… Not her too. Not her too." Tears started to roll down his cheeks._

 _He knew there was only one thing and one person that could cause that. "CURSE YOU, CELESTIA!" He roared with pure unadulterated wrath. After a few breaths. He took out a dagger and plunged it into the palm of his left hand, he then took it out and began to make a circle with the blood that came from the fresh wound. There were many lunar and moon related symbols. Once he finished the circle, "By my blood, which I gave as the night ends, I swear everlasting fidelity to the Maiden of the Moon, may my actions further her ends and dreams, may her will be achieved through me. I renounce my name, my identity, myself, and will bear only what she deems fit. Do you accept this offering, Princess of the Night?" He called out and he paused for a minute and soon he spoke, but it was not his voice, "I do and give you a new identity, Grandmaster of the Order of Shadows. You are…. The Tantabus."_

The memory ended as he heard the voice of the apprentice and several others, most likely the five would-be-bearers, one was clearly a paladin, another a druid and another an enchantress. The other two remained a mystery, but if he was a betting man, which he wasn't, one would be an elementalist. "Time to act." He said as he slipped into the darkness.

"There is so much of magic I didn't know," Twilight commented as her talk with Rarity drew to a close as they arrived in the area of dead trees that Rep told them about.

Applejack suddenly stopped causing Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to crash into her. "What the? Why did you stop…" Rainbow Dash asked she followed Applejack gaze. She too fell silent as she too noticed what was going on. "Why is it so humid all of a sudden?" She asked. Not only that there were several paths ahead. They arrived at a naturally accruing fork in the road.

Twilight noticed the change as well, "It's the air temperature. Without the light of the sun and its heat, the air temperature is nearing the dew point." Twilight answered. "If this keeps up, it will not only rain but sleet and hail and eventually snow. And soon the world will freeze to death..."

Twilight paused, that's why Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon in the first place, this world cannot survive in an eternal night and Celestia knew it. There is a fragile balance of Day and Night, of Light and Darkness and Nightmare Moon threatened to throw that balance into turmoil. "We've got to move, we're running out of time," Twilight said as she started to look around seeing many paths ahead. "Which is the fastest route?" She asked aloud.

"The fastest way, save through teleportation, is the one second to the left from the center." a voice answered as a man emerged from the shadows right behind them as if he was once part of them. He was dressed in black leather, with a long black cloak, his hood covering his face, "However, before you venture forth, I wish to speak with the Apprentice of the Late Princess Celestia."

"That is me, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight answered walking to be in front of everyone.

"I remember you, no 'Velvet' or 'Light' as your family name?" The man asked. However, before he got an answer, "Regardless, I am here to discuss the terms of your surrender." The man said as he took off his hood, revealing a face while pale like the full moon was tattooed with every moon related symbol in Mystica's history, his hair was mostly shaved off, but his argent beard and mustache remained.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked baffled at what the stranger said.

"My mistress wishes only what is hers by right, but you happened to make yourself such a nuisance to her that she desires your head. But her wrath, like the moon she commands, can wane. Submit, renounce the treacherous Celestia, and it is not unlikely that my mistress will finish your training, and cover the areas Celestia was both lax in and she dared not to teach you. Or you could take to your knees and accept your fate should you continue to oppose my mistress here and now and the others shall be spared." There was no malice, no anger, no pride in the man's words. It was as if he was saying that the sky was blue… On a normal day away.

"I am not afraid of Nightmare Moon, nor you whatever your name is," Twilight declared resolved to continue on her quest.

"My name is of no value, but I am referred to by the title 'The Tantabus' if you need something to call me by." The Tantabus answered

"Regardless… um… Tantabus, why would I accept those terms when clearly you and Nightmare Moon are so afraid of me to make such an offer?" Twilight asked, resolute in her conviction to finish her quest.

The Tantabus then cast aside his cloak, revealing the fullness of his armor; if one followed the pattern of the metal stubs one could see many animals that at different times were associated with the moon; bulls, boars, wolves, bats, etc. "You are a fool to believe this act of mercy is a sign of weakness on Her Highness' part or mine. I suggest you reconsider."

Applejack drew her sword and stepped in front of Twilight, "No can do, Ah ain't goin' tah let yah…" she started when she was struck by a needle.

"HOLD!" the Tantabus said as he brought his left hand back to his side having sent the needle striking Applejack and freezing her in place. He then turned back to Twilight, "You may want to think it over. No need to rush, I have time to spare."

"Well, we don't, especially one so tactless in his attire in our way. Seriously, black leather armor, with metal studs, most likely wearing black wool underneath it, such a stereotype." Rarity stated. "You think it makes you look 'cool', or 'badass' or intimidating, but it just reveals you to be a little child crying 'Mommy never loved me enough, wah-wah…'"

The Tantabus vanished into the shadows and reappeared next to Rarity, he covered her eyes with his gloved right hand which glowed black. "Darkness," He said and soon Rarity's eyes were covered in a film of black. Rarity screamed her lungs out unable to see and kneeled to the ground. The man looked back to Twilight. "Your enchantress and paladin are incapacitated and it seems that your druid is also down for the count." He said as he pointed to a new tree in this part of the forest, which was clearly out of place, being a living apple tree.

"Well, you don't scare me. Just try to…" Rainbow Dash said as she readied her bow and took to the air. She was quickly taken aback as the man took to the sky and was right next to her. She barely recognized that at his ankles were a set of ethereal wings, but these were bat-like, "You're a…"

"Nightmare," he said as he placed his left hand on Rainbow Dash's face. As he pulled away Rainbow Dash fell to the ground and huddled in the fetal position in utter horror, her mind trapped in her worst fear. The man landed shortly after and again turned to Twilight. "And that's your elementalist. You have nothing else to counter me."

"I have my magic." Twilight then prepared to cast a spell, but before she could she was kneed in the gut and as she bent over was then elbowed in the back. As she started to fall she was picked up mid-air like she was a feather pillow and finally thrown to the ground like she was her own Smarty Pants doll.

"Not fast enough," he said as he drew his sword when Twilight stopped rolling, "Well it was a valiant effort, but in the end futile." The Tantabus prepared to bring his sword down with all his might on Twilight's neck. Twilight was in too much pain to counter or escape. "For what it is worth, this is not personal." He swung with all his might.

 **Squeak-squeak**

The Tantabus looked and saw that his blade was blocked by some sort of large squeaky toy mallet. "What the…" He started to ask as he looked to handle of the mallet, to the white-gloved hands, to the pink sleeves all the way to the pink-haired jester.

"Nobody hurts my friends." Pinkie Pie said with a degree of seriousness that Twilight has not seen. This seriousness, however, was not unknown by the other four.

The Tantabus took a long look at the jester and he started to back away in utter disbelief almost dropping his sword. "What… Holder… you're...alive… how… I …" The Tantabus said as his mind seem to come to a grinding halt as he saw not Pinkie Pie, but a man with similar hair and skin color, the clothing, however, was not like the jester, but more akin to a farmer from a thousand years before.

"Holder? Do you mean Holder Cobblestone Pie?" Pinkie asked surprised at the name the Tantabus called her.

"It can't be… how did he…" The Tantabus starting to grasp that the person in front of him was not his brother. "Yes…" he said still far from believing what he saw.

"He's my great-great-great-great-great-... I am not entirely sure how many greats I need, he lived about a thousand years ago, anyway… great-grandfather. How did you know him?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"He… was… my…" the Tantabus tried to form a sentence the revelation was not doing any good for his psyche.

"Best Friend? Son? Cousin? Nephew?" Pinkie Pie started asking trying to figure out how the Tantabus knew her forefather.

"Bro...ther…" The Tantabus stuttered in befuddlement.

"UNCLE TANZANITE THROWER PIE!" Pinkie Pie shouted at the top of lungs in a level of joy and delight she has never shown since she dodged the rainbow on the day she found her calling and embraced the Tantabus in a hug that would break bones. Well at least Twilight's bones as she calculated as she observed the scene. The Tantabus was lost in his thoughts, asking so many things… too many things…

 **SNAP**

The Tantabus then froze as he just went blank. At that moment Applejack was set free from the force holding her, Rarity's sight returned and Rainbow Dash's waking nightmare ended. "What the hay just happened, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea, I hugged him and then his mind snapped and his spells just went… poof... done." Pinkie Pie answered after ending her hug and started poking at his distant kin. "Hello, Uncle Tanzanite, you there?"

"I think you broke him, Pinkie Darling, and I doubt this is under his warranty." Rarity commented as she got back to her feet and looked at the frozen man. "Well, with some work he might be able to make this all come together." She said calling attention to his clothes. "Maybe some Lunar Eclipse Red here and there."

While Rarity was assessing the Tantabus' clothes, Fluttershy returned to her human form and as Rainbow Dash too started to recover from her nightmare and Applejack was helping Twilight back to her feet.

All the while Pinkie Pie was drawn to the Tantabus' discarded cloak. She reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment with the word 'warranty' on it. Pinkie began reading it. "Actually, no it is covered under the warranty. It says so right here section 5, subsection B paragraph 3 bullet i 'Mental breakdown brought on by Pinkie Pie.' Looks like Nightmare Moon still has 50 years left on the original warranty and she got the extension."

Pinkie Pie continued to read it. "Hum… this is an interesting clause. 'Any blood relative that reads this…" Pinkie Pie stopped and then her voice… it didn't exactly change save become...darker. "Excellent investment my princess."

"Pinkie what are you talking about."

"It's Pinkamena to you." Pinkie said as she turned to face everyone else. Her hair… deflated to be flat against her, her skin became a darker pink her eyes… there was no joy in them. Out of nowhere six, throwing knives appeared in between her fingers. "And you are not going to laugh at me ever again," Pinkamena said as she looked over the five. She turned to face away from the five, "This is going to get very dark, creepy and Cupcakes-like, Readers. You have been warned."

As she turned back to the five, "I wonder what you all will taste like once I turned you into cupcakes." an evil smile grew on Pinkamena's face as she started throwing her knives. The first six pinned Rainbow Dash to a tree and try as hard as she could she could not break free, but that did not stop her from trying.

Pinkamena then conjured more knives, these she used to pin Fluttershy and Rarity much like Rainbow Dash in much the same, way. Fluttershy was instantly gripped with fear and after crying out, if one looked they could see her slowly become tree-like. Rarity was a little more composed, but she too could not manage to escape. Unlike Rainbow Dash, she changed tactics and tried to enchant the knives to come out, but these were proving quite difficult.

Applejack was next target, but she knew the paladin would be the hardest to hold with her knives. So Pinkamena grabbed the Tantabus' cloak and throw it at Applejack. The paladin proceeded to cleave it into two but the cut cloak then wrapped itself around Applejack and Twilight and much like the knives, the bifurcated cloak trapped them, stuck to trees. Twilight thrashed and squirmed trying to break free of the shadowy cloak binding her. Applejack was surprisingly calm, she looked up gave Twilight a smile and started to pray.

"Ow… And I was hoping for more of a challenge." Pinkamena lamented. "Oh well, I did catch you all flat-footed. So, who goes first?" She spoke as she walked up to Rainbow Dash. The elementalist continued to thrash and squirm, but the knives went so deep into the tree, it was the handle, her clothes and then the bark of the tree. Another thing was that the knives had their cutting edges next to the vital arteries of elementalist's arms and legs so even while she struggled if she struggled too much she'll cut those arteries. As Pinkamena approached she stuck out her tongue and licked the elementalist's neck. Rainbow Dash froze as her hair shot up and then flatten. "So that's what the rainbow tastes like. Don't worry Dashie, I think I'll keep you." Pinkamena then leaned into Rainbow Dash's ear and batting bedroom eyes whispered, "You taste too good to spoil with sugar and flour… for now... unless you want to try it." Dash remained frozen and while everyone was focused on Pinkamena, there was a subdued pop.

Pinkamena then walked over to Fluttershy. The druid was still frozen in terror. "Maybe you," Pinkamena said as she ran her hand through Fluttershy's hair. She looked and saw Fluttershy had become more or a tree, save her face. "Or perhaps I'll just use you for the fire itself." At that moment only Fluttershy's eyes were still human and she was clearly starting to cry.

The dark jester then turned her attention to Rarity. The enchantress was still focusing on removing the knives pinning her to the tree. Pinkamena looked her over paused in thought. "Not sure what to do with you, so I'll have to come back." She said as she brushed Rarity's check. Rarity was about to scream, but Pinkamena took hold of Rarity's lower jaw her thumb on Rarity's tongue, "Sh, sh, sh, I really don't want to cut your tongue out right now, choking on your own blood is an icky way to do." Rarity was left to give a pitiful fearful whimper. "Good girl." And for good measure she pinned more Rarity's clothes to the tree, these, much like with Rainbow, were dangerously close to her arteries.

"Applejack, what do we do?" Twilight asked as panic gripped her as she struggled. The paladin remained in prayer, not answering the question. Twilight had no idea what Applejack was doing. Something like when she turned the undead? But that was good against undead, Pinkie...Pinkamena was clearly still alive.

"There is nothing you can do, Twily," Pinkamena answered. "So, any last things you all want to say to each other?" She asked as she stepped to be equidistant from all five. "Last words?"

Rainbow Dash spoke first, "It's been nice knowing you Fluttershy. I regret not leaving a few more bruises on those bullies. Rarity, I love the dress you made me, I just wanted something more aerodynamic."

"So, who's next?" Pinkamena pulled out a die and rolled it. "Rarity, you can speak."

Rarity took a breath and then spoke. "I love you all, darlings. I know I have gotten carried away with the aesthetics, but I only wanted to show the world your beauty, all three of you. Fluttershy, I know you like it, but green is not your color."

"Okay," Pinkamena picked the die back up and rolled it. "Well, Flutters you're up."

Fluttershy's voice was heard through her tree form. It was shaky and filled with terror, "Rarity, I know I should wear less green, but I still love the dress you made me. Rainbow, thank you for standing by me all these years. You have been the sister I never had, all of you. I love you all."

Pinkamena asked rhetorically. "All right 100 proof you're up."

Applejack stopped her pray. She was actually calm as she spoke, no fear, no anger, "Rainbow, Ah know we get on each other's nerves, but Ah act that way because Ah know yah can do great things and Ah am trying to get yah to do them. Rarity, Ah know we may never agree on aesthetics, but Ah do find yah work is nice to look at time to time. Fluttershy, we may not always agree when it comes to how to handle wildlife on mah farm, but I would not trade yah and our friendship for anything." She took stopped and took a breath and she said something under her breath.

Pinkamena was taken aback but brushed it aside as she turned to Twilight. "You're up," Pinkamena sing-song mockingly.

"I just met you all, but I am not ready to go." Twilight cried as she realized they were likely to not make it out… aliv…

"When I was a just little girl, and the sun was going dooown!" came the singing voice of the Pinkie Pie they all know from the dark Pinkie, but her mouth, while opened, was not moving.

"Is she?" Twilight started to ask.

"The darkness and the shadows, they always made me froooown!" Pinkie continued as it appeared she was fighting within herself.

"She is." Rarity answered. "She is, and I never thought I'd be so happy to hear a Pinkie Pie song." Rarity almost shouted in delight.

"I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw! But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!" Bit by bit 'Pinkamena' was becoming Pinkie Pie again, first, her skin started to return to its normal shade.  
"She said 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall! Learn to face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear!'" Her hair puffed up, complete with a puffing sound effect that had a bit of a Pinkie flair.  
"So, Giggle at the ghostly" Pinkie's eyes sparkled back to their usual liveliness.  
"Guffaw at the grossly" Pinkie's clothes returned to their normal colorful cheerful shade of pink.  
"Crack up at the creepy" the six knives vanished just like they appeared.  
"Whoop it at the weepy" Pinkie's voice returned to its normal pitch and tone.  
"Chortle at the kooky" Pinkie Pie was now hopping in her usual happy way.  
"Snortle at the spooky" and last but not least everything that restrained the five puffed into confetti save the cloak which returned to The Tantabus.  
"And tell that dumb psycho in your head, even if he's long lost and distant family, no especially if that the case, to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare your friends then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh…" Pinkie stopped singing properly but spoke-sang the last bite which turned into a full-on bout of laughter as she fell to the ground holding her sides. This lasted for a solid minute before she stopped and returned to her song. During that Fluttershy returned to her normal state and everyone seemed to have recovered from all that happened.  
"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauugh!" She held that note for a while and then stopped. "Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. Don't forget to order the house special, it's really yummy, and remember to tip the serving staff, not the kind that actually involves knocking folks out because that's just rude as it is mean."

"What just… Never mind, I don't think it can be explained." Twilight started but stopped herself.

"Ah can give you something that might help. Ah prayed, look like it worked."

"Thanks, Applejack, I really really did not like being that meanie-weenie about to hurt her friends." Pinkie Pie gave Applejack a thankful hug.

 **Snap**

The Tantabus seemed to have recovered from what befell him. "Ouch."

Pinkie Pie turned to the Tantabus, "Now talk." the jester ordered him. The Tantabus simply slipped into the shadows. "Wait… we're… long lost… family…" Pinkie Pie called out giving a depressed sigh at the end. Yet in less than a second, she was back to her usual self. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." She turned and saw Twilight was extremely nervous. "Everything alright Twi?"

"Did you really want to… Um…" Twilight started.

"If I did we would not be having this conversation, silly. Besides parties are nooo fuuun all alone." She then pulled out a new hat, with a dozen bells and four whistles hanging from it and replaced the one on her head, "besides, finding so many new things in such a short time merits a special hat."

"Aha." Twilight said and thought 'yeah a party of one would be no fun' This time the tome did not glow instead in started to beep in a very upbeat tune.

"I know that song, it's…" Pinkie Pie started but as Twilight opened her tome the beeping stopped. Pinkie dipped her head a little sad, "Aw and I really really wanted to sing my song. All you readers know the one, it's from the show proper, Season 2, Episode 18 'A Friend in Deed'." Turning back to Twilight, "Anyway that's must be the fourth element. So, which is it Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Actually yes, but we don't have time to talk," Twilight said as she quickly read the new entry and closed her tome. At that moment rain started to fall from the sky. It was not very hard or fast, but they were running out of time. "We got to move!" Twilight put her tome back and started to the path The Tantabus pointed out. The other girls following.

Pinkie Pie noted that Rainbow Dash's ethereal wings out but the elementalist was not flying. "Um, Rainbow Dash, why are your wings sticking out?" Pinkie Pie asked. Rainbow Dash froze for a second.

"I am fine, everything is fine, more than fine it's all awesome," Rainbow said to quickly and was clearly trying to hide something as she started to speed walk faster than she needed.

This was not unnoticed by Twilight, but now was not the time to ask. She was thinking about what she just read. The entry was much like the previous three Elements, but the gem in question was a kunzite and it told of the Element of Kindness. The entry of whom the bearer would be and the Element clearly did not match Pinkie Pie. Yes, the jester was, from Twilight could tell, a kind person… that was assuming that the recent 'Pinkamena' event was only a fluke brought on by The Tantabus' magic and like the previous three, the last sentence was not punctuated with a period but with a butterfly.

The Tantabus arrived back at the drawbridge control. He was clearly still recovering from the fact he just encountered his family, a family he never thought he had, and the insanely strong hug that had him checking his bones to make sure they weren't cracked. After finding that the only thing that happened was that his mind snapped after questioning Pinkie Pie but since snapped back, he was back to the matter at hand. Using the shadows pulled it up and jammed the gears so it could not be lowered easily.

"Let me guess, you too." came Nightshade's bored voice as his arrival did not go unnoticed.

The Tantabus was not in the mood to deal with the Shadowbolt, "You are up, smart-ass. Everyone else has failed. Happy, now." He said gritting his teeth.

"I won't be happy until the ones responsible for my incarceration lie bleeding on the floor thanks to my skills, I'm acknowledged for the greatness that I am, that prison you freed me from is razed, and the elite fliers all follow the tenants I know to be the most important. At best, I'm mildly amused. But don't worry, I'll show you what real talent is like." She knocked on the stone next to her and an additional bow case fell into her waiting hand as she picked her own bow, Gloom Mark. That other bow, she put in her quiver.

The Tantabus took a breath. "Just stop them." He then traveled through the shadows back to the Chambers of The Elements. Hydia's fall back retinue seemed to be in order. The traps Catrina had started were done. Grogar sat in what was Her Majesty's throne. Something that will not be forgotten nor forgiven. After checking on what remained of the 'hired help', Tantabus went to check on his mistress, using the shadows to circumvent the locked door. When he appeared in the Chamber of Elements, Nightmare Moon was showing signs of waking from the sleep spell inflicted on her. Tantabus made some calculations based on how she was coming around, by his reckoning it would be another forty-five minutes or so. He slipped through the shadows out of the room and took his place in the corridor between the Chamber of The Elements and the throne room. "You better not fail, Nightshade. Or it will be all of our heads." He said under his birth.

Rep flew as fast as he could, the fiery wings gifted him while enabled him to fly again were not for flight in the woods. He passed the area where Applejack performed her Turn Undead. "They stood their ground in the face of overwhelming odds and carried on." He said to himself.

He flew past the ravine and where Fluttershy healed him and set him free from his mental bonds, while Applejack set him free from his physical ones. He was nearing the river the group crossed. "I am catching up." He surmised.


	12. A Hard Choice

As the band continued along the path Rainbow slowed down and started to hover again. This was not unnoticed by the rest but this was not really touched upon. As the rain seemed to have stopped. "Well, it looks like the weather is letting up," Twilight commented.

A crack of lightning.

Rain started to come down tenfold.

"Spoke too soon, didn't I?" Twilight asked.

"It's comedy, Twily. Pain and timing are absolutely critical." Pinkie Pie answered as she pulled out an umbrella and had it hover over to cover Twilight, which for some reason was lavender with her Twilight's mark. For some unrelated reason, her hat was her normal one again. "Oh, you might want this." Pinkie Pie said as she pulled Twilight's bag out of nowhere, the one she left in the library.

"Um… thanks, Pinkie," Twilight said as she accepted the bag. Pinkie Pie gave a big smile as she hopped over to place umbrellas over each of the others, which all had a strange coding along with each of their individual marks. Twilight reached into her bag and pulled up a book that said 'Earthborn Observations' took a quick look at Pinkie Pie and shoved the book back into her bag and pulled up what was she sure was a clean book, which thankfully it was devoid of marks (at the very least the cover and spine didn't have anything written on them, or any marks of any kind really), she opened and skimmed it to make sure it wasn't marked in. When she closed the book, its cover had changed from cherry red to the same shade as Pinkie's attire and had a set of large-sized Bubble Text words that read 'Pinkie Pie Notes:' it looked like after that it cut off, almost like the writing was incomplete. "Okay…".

"Sugarcube, we got to move." Applejack said and the group picked up the pass. Twilight put the book back and picked up her pace. Now was not the time to try to make any sense concerning Pinkie Pie. There were other things she needed to focus on, like getting across the moat safely.

Nightshade looked over the jam in the gears, she smiled as she destroyed a few more gears. "That will make things more interesting," she said while a grin started to grow on her face. She went back to her roost hidden in the shadows she had long adopted, all the Nightborn, those born in the shadows could see her as she embraced the full power of her element, Darkness. It was once water, but she had found a way to change her elemental specialty when she had come across accounts of Elementalists practicing forbidden, and very powerful, techniques in the Wonderbolt archives during her tenure among them. She was always one to go looking for a competitive edge, to her, all that talk about working together with a little friendly competition was a massive load of garbage in her opinion (the Wonderbolts were military fliers, warriors, something everyone seemed to forget, even her mentor Wind Ryder), all that working her wings off and all she got after her years with them and helping train newbies, was being given the shaft. Who cared if she was a little too aggressive, or that she held the support staff in contempt, and could care less about what was "too dangerous for the crowd", none of that mattered, it was all about looking amazing and scoring points with fans, filling the seats at each event and getting sponsors to make sure they all knew who you were.

As she waited she thought back to the day it all started to go downhill, twelve years ago, she hadn't thought things going downhill could ever actually take over a year before the events set in motion that day.

 _She was at the recruiting office for the ESM, specifically the station for the airborne, she had just finished another one of her tours in the Wonderbolts proper. It was nearing the closing of the day when a younger female Skyborn entered the building. "Ma'am, I am here to enlist," she said. She had fiery red and orange hair and was dressed to impress._

 _Nightshade looked this girl over. "How old are you kid?" She asked with a weird mix of being amused and bored._

" _I just turned eighteen, Ma'am." the fire-haired younger woman answered._

" _First, don't ever call me 'ma'am'. It's 'sir', I am a commissioned officer. Second, it's clearly not the military life you want, you want to be a Wonderbolt, I see it in your eyes." Nightshade answered after looking into the girl's eyes._

" _Yes, sir."_

" _What's your name?" Nightshade asked._

" _Spitfire. I have actually been a big fan of yours for the last eight years, Nightshade. The way you managed to incorporate everyone's primary element into the routine, that was just… Awesome!" Spitfire then squealed like a girl much younger than her._

" _You got good taste, kid. Who knows maybe you'll make it to Captain of the Wonderbolts one day. You're not old enough to apply for the academy, but I know a place you can be stationed until you're old enough…"_

Nightshade stopped her stroll down memory lane, "Damn that backstabbing little bitch… I made her great… I trained her for two years before she even set foot in the academy… I pushed her to her limits… I poured as much blood, sweat, and tears into...," she muttered a tear in the corner of her eyes formed. But she stopped and allowed anger to show, "Soon Spitfire… I am coming home to roost." She fell silent as she heard the sound of voices from the other side of the gorge.

"I think we reached the moat." came a younger and extremely happy female voice. "I wonder if I can echo in this fog." The owner then took a deep breath.

"ECHO!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Three times the voice was repeated each time the voice faded somewhat until it stopped. "Yep, we're at the moot. And is it just me or is the fog thickening."

"Well, Twilight said something about the air temperature reaching the dew point a while back before it started to rain." Applejack recalled.

"Nah, it's just amateur level elemental magic. It's nothing we can't survive." Rainbow Dash said very dismissively.

"Now we need to find the bridge and cross it. We are one step… Fluttershy, darling, what is it?" Rarity said noticing the silence of the druid.

Fluttershy was feeling the earth with her hands and feet, "Um, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, could you two feel this patch of earth."

The jester and paladin complied, "Feels sort of dead like somethin' was compressin' it for a long time." Applejack commented.

"Totally, like the drawbridge ended here and was risen…um we are going to need to find another way across." Pinkie informed.

Rainbow Dash walked closer to and looked over the ledge. She kicked a rock in. They all heard the sound of the rock clashing with the metal. "Okay, so climbing down and back up is out of the question."

"Do you think that you and Fluttershy can carry us across?" Twilight asked as she tried to peer through the fog.

"No, I am not very good at flying. And Rainbow and I, being Skyborn, don't have the constitution to take two trips carrying other's." Fluttershy answered somewhat defeated. "And I am not very skilled with mist and fog."

"Alright, I cross the moat, lower the bridge and be on our merry way." Rainbow Dash said as she prepared to fly across the gorge.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash, you know you will be on your own and as Rep said they have an elementalist Skyborn." Twilight pointed out.

"And given what he said that person was called a Shadowbolt. If that is anything like a Wonderbolt, you'll have a scuffle on your hands, Darling." Rarity pointed out.

"Please, that has to be some sort of knock-off or reject." Rainbow Dash said as she flew into the fog and mist. The others could one stay and watch save Applejack, who genuflected and started to pray.

Rainbow Dash did not have an easy time flying in the mist and fog, it took all her effort to fly in a forward motion let alone stay straight. Something about the mist was enchanted to make it hard for anyone but the caster to fly in. "I take it back, this is some seriously powerful elemental magic." She commented as she found a place to land. She looked and found that she was far off from the building that housed the drawbridge. "You gotta be kidding me." She took flight again and found a window to get in. "So much for defense."

"I wouldn't just rule anything out, especially in a place like this." Came a voice, it sounded female and older, like almost two decades older and yet hauntingly familiar but Rainbow Dash could not place it.

Rainbow Dash took out her bow as her fingernails started to glow like a rainbow and readied it to fire. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Aren't you the brash one." the voice said still lingering in the shadows. Rainbow Dash started to fire in every direction she could. Each shot only hit the stone and wood of the building. "I love your tenacity kid. Too bad the Wonderbolts wouldn't know what to do with it."

"How would you know that?"

"Few elementalists would pass on the chance to be one, it's a path I too pursued." The owner of the voice appeared right in front to Rainbow Dash, far enough away to not be caught off guard by Rainbow Dash is she tried to attack with her fists, but close enough to negate the effectiveness of the bow. Rainbow Dash lowered her bow, she may not have been the most intelligent person, but she knew she was putting her bow at risk if she kept it out. Rainbow Dash could not see the woman's face, the flight suit covered all but her mouth and the goggles she wore were so yellow-tinted she could not see the eyes. Even her hands were gloved, covering of the fingertips. Making hard to tell her element unless she was manifesting an extremely powerful arrow. Rainbow Dash could also tell that in a straight up physical fight the other woman had the advantage, the flight suit hid the face, but developed muscles not so much. Rainbow Dash could tell this older woman was examining her, but she could not tell why. She did see a smirk grow on the masked woman.

"You don't really want to be a Wonderbolt, do you?" She asked. "You want to be the greatest elementalist and flier in Mystica's history." The statement caught Rainbow Dash off guard. Everyone just accepted that all she wanted was to be a Wonderbolt. Yet if Rainbow Dash was truthful to herself, that deep down, the Wonderbolts were a means to an end, a stepping stone. Before Rainbow could attempt to deny it. "I see the fire in your eyes. I have seen it before. When I was your age, every time I looked into a mirror." Rainbow knew those words, but she couldn't place where.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked under her breath.

"I am the first of new league of an aerial elite, one with higher standards than the Wonderbolts. One more in line with the original military nature of the ESM. Shadowbolts is the working title, but nothing is set in stone yet." the woman answered.

"So, what do you want, lady?" Rainbow Dash asked in her near typical dismissive-ness.

"The question is, what do you want? To follow a fool's errand and likely die?" The woman then pulled a bow out of her quiver, it was a magnificent bow clearly a lot more advanced and more powerful than her current bow. "Or take up the arms of the team more likely to win?" The bow was offered to Rainbow Dash.

"We have a plan to beat Nightmare Moon, even though we only have five of the Elements of Harmony, we have a plan."

The woman smirked, "I may not be the most historically inclined or most well versed in folklore, but last I checked you needed all six Elements in order for them to work." The woman answered. "And according to the old story, the Element of Magic shattered into oblivion after vanquishing Nightmare Moon."

"Twilight…"

"What do your instincts say?" The woman cut Rainbow off. "You're being offered a chance to surpass any Wonderbolt; Spitfire, Wind Ryder, Wing, even the legendary founders; Easy Glider, Purple Dart, Fairy Flight, Sherbet Burst, Flash, even the awe-inspiring Firefly. To make your lasting mark." The woman continued. Rainbow Dash was starting to hesitate on what she will do. "It's a simple choice, stick with to a plan that will more likely fail, or stay true to your dream."

Rainbow Dash was not sure what to do, but that statement struck a nerve. She was not stupid, she needed to lead the older woman into a false sense of success. "Thank you." She said. The older woman grinned. "For the offer anyway." The older woman froze as Rainbow Dash stepped away and aimed her bow at the chain holding the drawbridge up. "But I got a promise to see through first." As she was about to fire she was kicked in the side and knocked away.

"I would advise that you reconsider my offer. You and those deadweights that cling to you are trying to fight a force of Nature and you are being given the chance to be in the conqueror's good graces. To see your dreams come true." The older elementalist then walked up to Rainbow Dash. "It's not too late."

"I will not backstab my friends." Rainbow Dash said as she tried to get back up, only to be kicked in the chest back down.

"If they were your friends, then why did they send you on your own?" The elementalist asked.

"They trust me to lower the bridge on my own. Also, I am awesome enough to manage this on my own." Rainbow Dash answered as she used her hands as a fulcrum point, rocked back and kicked the other woman with both legs right in the gut. The blow forced the Shadowbolt back and almost lose her balance. But both were on their feet before either could take advantage of the other's lack of footing.

"Not bad. But you're going to need to do better than that." the Shadowbolt said as she moved to tackle Rainbow Dash. Swiftly she managed to grapple the younger elementalist and hold Rainbow's arm behind her back as she held Rainbow's neck within her elbow. "It takes more than natural talent with the bow to be a great elementalist." Rainbow Dash tried to wiggle her way out but it was to no avail.

"You think that's all I got?" Rainbow Dash said as she relaxed her legs forcing the Shadowbolt to let go because of the change in the distribution of Rainbow's weight catching her off guard. However, the Shadowbolt responded faster than Rainbow Dash foresaw and was able to get a kick in as Rainbow tried to roll away.

"Don't sell yourself so high, kid. You got talent, but I have skill honed over years." the Shadowbolt replied as Rainbow Dash got back on her feet. "What do you plan to do?" the Shadowbolt.

Rainbow Dash looked around as she put her bow back into her quiver, she knew she could not outfight the Shadowbolt and that she could not outmaneuver her either, but maybe she could use her inexperience in her favor. Rainbow thought for a moment. She looked and saw that the lever was broken and thus rendered useless. She needed to break the chains holding the bridge up. Rainbow then smirked, "I am only getting warmed up." Rainbow then charged her opponent her nails glowing with the seven colors of the rainbow. The Shadowbolt sidestepped, grabbing Rainbow Dash and used her momentum to cause Rainbow Dash to collide with the actual bridge. In the process, Rainbow used her elemental power to convert the air around her fingertips to become plasma and cut one of the links in the chain closest to her before she was knocked back due to the rebound on the actual bridge.

The Shadowbolt was amused at this feat. "Clever, making me assume you were charging at me head-on. But that trick only got one of the chains." She said as she tackled Rainbow Dash, pulled her away from the gate, flew up carrying the younger elementalist and dive bombed, letting go of Rainbow Dash and pulled out before making an impact. Rainbow Dash was barely able to pull out herself. Rainbow Dash looked up to the Shadowbolt as the other elementalist hovered. Rainbow Dash could not help but noticed that the wings were avian-like hers, but while Rainbow Dash's wings were akin to falcons the Shadowbolt's were more like a large eagle.

Rainbow Dash looked up to above the Shadowbolt and started to form another plan. She jumped back up into the air and collided with the Shadowbolt forcing the two to collided with the drawbridge again, this time, she sent another bolt into a link in the other chain. However, as Rainbow Dash started to pry off as the bridge started to fall, "No on my watch, bitch." the Shadowbolt said as she grabbed Rainbow Dash and tried to pin her down onto the bridge.

"Buck," Rainbow muttered as she noticed that the drawbridge was lowering much faster than she expected.

As the drawbridge came down with a thud the elder elementalist fell off the bridge into the mist. Rainbow Dash only barely hung on. But she was able to get back up. "That was intense." She muttered as she walked the rest of the way.

Twilight and the other came running towards her, "Rainbow are you okay?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy placed her hand on Rainbow as she cast a healing spell. The rain seemed to have shifted, not to hail or sleet, but started to become snow. It was far from accumulation, but it was still snowing.

"I'll be fine. I may not agree with this plan, but I am seeing this through." Rainbow said as she was fully restored. "I am too awesome to leave my girls hanging. We better get going." Rainbow Dash said as she and the others started towards the castle proper, finally in sight.

Twilight thought about it, 'Why do I get the feeling the Rainbow will always question my plans. But she didn't leave us hanging.' At that moment Twilight's tome grew. She turned to the newly written page. 'There must be a pattern,' Twilight asked herself as the entry showed a spessartite garnet and the Element was that of Honesty and its bearer. As before the last sentence was not punctuated with a period but with a stylized apple. As Twilight read it as she thought back on Rainbow Dash and while she seemed to be a good match but much like Applejack when the element of Loyalty was revealed something felt a little off with Rainbow Dash being the bearer of the Element of Honesty. They had all exited the building that housed the drawbridge mechanics when they hear a very pronounced scream of wrath. They all turned back to see what the source of the scream was.

"THAT'S IT! No more miss goody-goody! You're on the fucking list, you little skank!" Came the voice of the older Elementalist as she emerged from the mist and fog clearing it as she rose. She hovered in the center as the mist and fog gathered around her into a ball of ice almost impossibly dense and grabbed it. Everyone turned to face the irate elementalist, her flight suit was torn revealing more of her flesh, and the top to let her hair flow free, her goggles were busted showing her left eye and the fingertips of her right hand were exposed. She threw the ball of ice so hard it almost broke the sound barrier.

The six mages barely dodged it but the impact did affect their footing save Rainbow Dash, as she hovered. "That could have killed us all." Rarity stated.

"That was the point, you stupid, little brat." the Shadowbolt said in wrath as she took her bow out of her quiver. Rainbow Dash watched as the elder elementalist drew her bow, she seen that draw before, but she could not place were. "I killed Celestia, I will kill you all!" She roared as five arrows manifested, in a midnight black color (clearly not the typical coloration you expect from an Elementalist).

As she fired her shot, the arrows were sent off course by Rainbow Dash's own arrow intercepting the cluster. "Go, I got this." Rainbow Dash said as she charged the Shadowbolt.

"Rainbow..." Twilight called out as they all got back on their feet.

"We gotta go, girls. Rainbow may need a few servings of humble pie, but this is her fight." Applejack said cutting Twilight off. "Dash if ya die, Ah'll kill ya!" Applejack shouted as she grabbed Twilight and led the rest of the crew on.

Rainbow Dash gave a small chuckle as the distance between her and the Shadowbolt closed.

Rep continued his flight, stopping at the river. He noticed that the satyrs had come to and were about to attack a river dragon. He swooped down and right in the middle of the fight. "Halt."

"Out of the way, we have a score to settle with this dragon." one of the satyrs said.

"Is that the truth? From where I stand Grogar is the one you should be furious with. He led you on this errand. He cast the spell that killed your kin. He left you here to clean up a mess that was not your own." Rep pointed out.

"But what about the theft of the bell?" another satyr asked.

"What about the bell? From my understanding, only Grogar and his line can use it, and has he not been a tyrant to you and your people?" Rep asked.

The satyrs paused and thought about the reptile's words. "So, what do we do?" one asked.

 _Raise up and throw off the yoke._ They all heard. They all turned, even Stvenmgynt, and their mouths dropped open in awe, save Rep who only nodded in respect.


	13. Path to Nightmare Moon

"We can't leave Rainbow behind," Twilight said as she tries to keep pace with Applejack and the others, however, she's not faring well in that regard. Applejack often pulled out to make sure they didn't lose Twilight.

"If we 'ad stayed, we may not be able ta reach Nightmare Moon in time to use the trap Celestia set to our advantage, also if she came with us we would have that nut on our heels." Applejack stopped and then everyone else, they were right at the remains of the front door. Applejack look scanned the area and there a sudden air around as she drew her sword and she looked up.

"What is it, Applejack Darling?" Rarity asked.

"All this time Ah thought Ah was sensing Nightmare Moon, turns out Ah I was sensed is her," Applejack said through her teeth in anger as she pointed her sword to what she was talking about.

Upon one of the ledges, Hydia sat. "Well, it looks like I am not the only one whose plans did not work out. However, I have a backup plan." the succubus said as she snapped her fingers and a band of other residents of Magiville appeared. Twilight remembered the largest of the lot. Big Mac was unmistakable. The others were as followed: A much more muscular but smaller all around male Skyborn with a crew haircut, he was clearly one to engage in a fist fight, what Twilight noticed was a tattoo of dumbbells on both of his upper arms. A male Skyborn with a dark gray mohawk with light blue stripes and a more conservative masculine get up as Rainbow Dash with a patch of a lightning bolt and a cloud on his chest, A female Earthborn dressed as orchestra performer with a cello hovering next to her, A female Magicborn with purple-tinted sunglasses as with blue hair of different shade, a tank-top with unattached sleeves and armed with two discs that seem to be vibrating, another female Magicborn with mint-green hair and a harp, whom Twilight recognized as Lyra Heartstrings, a male Earthborn wearing a brown trench coat, a white shirt, green necktie, brown pants and in his hand was some sort of wand, and finally a female Skyborn with blonde hair and golden, atypically oriented eyes. "Kill the appren…"

"SEE THIS, YAH TROLLOP!" Applejack shouted, cutting the succubus off, as she pointed to her pauldron causing the succubus to stop those she bewitched.

Hydia then swooped down and landed on Big Mac, she got a better look at the pauldron and saw the three apples painted on it. "So you're an Apple. I already bewitched this one." She said as she crushed Big Mac's check. "And he clearly is the stronger of you two."

"He's just a cleric, Ah am a paladin." Applejack said calmly. This caused the succubus to freeze for a monument. "And the granddaughter of Annie Smith." The paladin added to goad the demon on. "When Ah say go, 'go'. Rainbow and Ah will catch up." Applejack said as she turned to Twilight.

"Applejack, what are you planning?" Twilight asked.

"Let's just say Ah have some unfinished with her." Applejack said as she then back to Hydia. "So, Salt-lick. What are ya afraid of little old me?" Applejack asked mockingly.

Hydia broke from her frozen state. "Kill the harmless Apprentice or complete my revenge on that foolish paladin that got in my way all those years ago?" Hydia paused and thought about her options, "Kill the paladin, big boy." She ordered as she placed a kiss on Big Mac's cheek and returned to her loft.

"Go!" Applejack ordered as she narrowly evaded Big Mac's hammer.

"APPLEJACK!" Twilight shouted but was stopped from doing more as she felt herself being levitated by Rarity.

"No time, Darling." Rarity said as she pulled the levitated Twilight with her as she tried to catch up with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

Watching the four go through, "You're all alone now, my little paladin." Hydia tutted.

Applejack only smirked in response.

After the group of four past the main entrance of the castle, Rarity placed Twilight back down on the ground. "You know the way." Rarity said gesturing ahead. Reluctantly Twilight started heading forward as they scanned the courtyard for any threat as they speed-walk through it. They ignored one area, the floor.

As they traveled about halfway through the courtyard four pairs of furry claws reached through holes in the floor. They reached for the legs of the four mages, but they missed most of them. Rarity was always one to watch her step, which at times was a problem but this attention to detail allowed Rarity to avoid every trap. These traps would have been evaded by the rest had there been enough light. Twilight, on the other hand, knowing the path to the chambers in question, knew how to speed-walk her way. Pinkie Pie traveled by bounces and skips making it hard for any to try to grab her from below.

However, not all got away. Fluttershy let out a shriek of fright as a pair managed to grab her by her ankles. This did not go unnoticed as Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie turned to see Fluttershy being pulled into the void. "I am sorry," Fluttershy muttered in sorrow as she jabbed the werewolf that grabbed her with her staff. The werewolf gave a howl of pain as Fluttershy was able to get out of the hole. But shortly after her, werewolves popped out of all the other holes, cutting the druid off from both Twilight and company and the entrance.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Twilight called out as she tried to run back to the druid but was blocked by Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Twilight's eyes meet Fluttershy's and there was something she never sought she saw, a firm resolution. She saw that resolve before, in Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's eyes, but she was taken aback seeing it in the timid druid.

"I will be fine. Go!" Fluttershy said there was no stutter, no wavering, it was as if something woke up inside of her. "We'll meet up." Fluttershy continued unshaken. Twilight nodded and returned to the mission at hand Rarity and Pinkie Pie following close behind. Fluttershy turned back to the werewolves. "I think it would be more advisable that we talk," Fluttershy said to the pack, fanning her usual timid self.

"Oh no, my little druid. You took my prized pet from me. I am going to make sure you pay. Kill her!" Catrina ordered as she emerged from another hole and cracked the whip to order the Diamond Dogs to fight.

Fluttershy only gave a sorrowful sigh.

Twilight did not like what was happening. Rainbow Dash was held up by the Shadowbolt, Applejack by that succubus and now Fluttershy by the werewolves. She was losing possible bearers, but as the book that Pinkie Pie found said that as long as there were three or two bearers, the elements would still work. Soon they arrived at the throne room where they paused. There were two beings there, a small faun who ran away from the scene and hid behind old curtain throwing his arms into the air, the other was a much more goat-like being set in one of two thrones. One of the thrones was solar-themed while the other lunar, much like the doors of Celestia's throne room in her castle. The sun themed one was in the same place as Celestia's actual throne with an empty space matching the moon-themed throne's present location.

"I am afraid that you will be going no further," the more goat-like Grogar said as he rose from the moon-themed throne.

Rarity looked at the Grogar. Blue Fur: Check, Overall goat-like appearance: Double Check, Over-exercised muscles: Triple Check, Unfashionable and unhealthy fascination/fixation with bells: Quadruple Check. Rarity's eyes burned with a righteous fury as she levitated the scale Stvenmgnyt gave her. She looked around and saw a chandelier over the head of the satyr. She followed it to a chain and gave a smile. "Twilight, darling, Pinkie Pie and you'll have to venture forth on your own." She said as sent the scale to the chain. "Terribly sorry." she as she removed her gloves. "But I have a customer to measure." she finished as she had the scale cut the chain.

The chandelier came down with a resounding thud upon Grogar. "You have skills, my little enchantress. But it will take more than that to beat me." Grogar grunted as he struggled to get the chandelier off of himself.

"But Rari…" Twilight started but was stopped when her eyes met Rarity's eyes. It was clear there was no talking her out of it.

"Don't worry, this shalln't take long, Darling. I'll catch up swiftly." Rarity assured Twilight. Twilight silently and reluctantly accepted the situation with a nod. She still has Pinkie Pie as another bearer. The two headed to the corridor to the chambers. Just before Pinkie left she pulled out a can of red paint and a big paintbrush. "Now we have business to discuss." Rarity said to the old satyr. Earning her an angry goat-like growl. "No need to be hostile… not yet, anyway," she finished with a condescending smirk.

Twilight followed the path that Celestia 'charted' with her eyes closed. She often traveled the corresponding route in Celestia's castle while reading a book for the better part of a decade, so the route was blazed into her mind. First right out of the throne room, straight to the opening at the end of the hall, take that right, then the next left, forward to the second right, take the downward leading stairs get off on the right side and it's the second door on the left.

"That was quite a route," Pinkie Pie said as they got off the stairs, straitening herself and putting the can of paint and the brush back where she got it from. "So which door are we looking for?" she asked.

Twilight opened her eyes. "Ha, five minutes, beat that Shining!"

"Who?"

"Sorry, he's my BBBFF," Twilight answered only so see a clearly confused Pinkie Pie. "My Big Brother Best Friend Forever. And it's the second door on the left." She clarified.

"So you have a big brother, Applejack has a big brother and little sister, Rarity has a little sister, Fluttershy has a younger brother and I have two older sisters and a younger twin sister. That leaves Rainbow Dash as an only child." Pinkie Pie commented. "Should I throw a 'Yay we have another friend with siblings' party or a 'sorry that you are alone with no siblings' party? Maybe it would be in better taste if I throw neither." Pinkie Pie commented as she thought about the new tidbit of information. "Of course, I am going to have to plan his next birthday party, maybe his engagement party, wedding reception… So many new party ideas. THANK YOU, SHINING SPARKLE!"

"His name is Shining Armor." Twilight corrected after rubbing her ears.

"THANK YOU, SHINING ARMOR!" Pinkie Pie shouted again to no one present, but like the last time, it echoed throughout the castle.

"Subtlety and stealth are not your strong suits, are they?" came a familiar voice. Emerging from the shadows right in front of the door to the chambers was the Tantabus his sword at the ready. "You have done well. But I must stop you. My mistress wills it. However, I do implore you to reconsider my offer from before." as he brought his sword to a mid-guard, ready to fight. "This corridor is designed in favor of the defending force. On top of that with all the darkness present, I hold all the advantages."

Pinkie Pie took a pose that matched the 'thinker' with her tongue sticking out. After a few seconds, her head started to move like a traditional clock clicking until as it returned to its proper place, once there an alarm clock ring was heard as her head moved much like that little rod that interacts with the bells of a traditional alarm clock. Twilight said to the Tantabus, "What the…"

"I had a mental snap the last time I tried questioning her, I am not doing that again." He commented, "But pleasantries aside." He dove at Twilight with the point ready to run her through. Twilight screamed.

 _Squeak-squeak_

The Tantabus and Twilight were at a loss as Pinkie Pie managed to place some sort of inflatable shield between the Tantabus and his target. "You'd think they'd know I would stop Uncle Tanzanite from hurting Twilight by now." Pinkie Pie said facing you readers with her left thumb point over her shoulder towards as the two as they looked to the shield, each other, Pinkie Pie and back to each other utterly at a loss. Pinkie Pie turned back to the two and conjured a set of knives she used before. She threw them not unlike how she did to pin Rainbow Dash. Mid-flight they transformed into a set of multicolored bowling pins, as they hitting Tantabus they made the sound of the bell of a grandfather clock while knocking him over. They then fell around him as he fell, after he and the pins hit the ground they turned into a set of iron tent spikes that were well driven into the ground, each with the insignia of Twilight and her friends on them.

While this pinned the Tantabus, he was able to free himself, but by the time he was back on his feet, Twilight was able to past him and get to the door. The Tantabus attempted to reach Twilight but he was stuck again with knives, but this time it was not half a dozen, but a barrage of them. He was barely able to cover his face.

As the Tantabus was stopped in his tracks, Twilight noticed the door had a lock spell on it. She quickly dispelled it and opened the door. She turned back and saw the Tantabus pull the knives out of his armor. "Twilight, GO!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she tackled the Tantabus.

"NO!" Tantabus screamed as Pinkie Pie held him back as Twilight entered the chambers slamming the doors shut behind her with her own locking spell in

"Don't worry, we're going to have lots of fun, Uncle Tanz..." Pinkie said as she let go of the Tantabus.

"MY NAME IS **TANTABUS**!" The Tantabus shouted as he swung his sword and at Pinkie Pie. The jester was barely able to somersault away. "HOLD STILL AND FACE ME!"

"But dodging you is so fun." Pinkie Pie chuckled in response.

"Fun, I'll show you fun, my little trickster," he growled as he renewed his assault.

Things were not going well, but she made it. She let out a sigh of relief, she was able to stop running and think. She would rather have at least one of the others with her, but there was nothing more than she can do about that. Spike was right, she had to let go of what she could not control. She turned around and saw a bed and on it was…

"Nightmare Moon, so that was Celestia's trap," Twilight whispered as she looked around, she noticed the shattered stones at the feet of the pedestal where it looked like it held five stones around a sixth. "Those must have been the dummies to draw Nightmare Moon in." Twilight continued to walk and talk as silently as she could. Twilight found the spell she was looking for, it was one of the most powerful spells she learned. Celestia warned her that such a spell had to be used extremely conservatively, as they drain the caster of a lot of their power. "I can do this," Twilight whispered as she put her tome aside.

She took a few breaths as she approached the slumbering demigoddess, her staff's star top and her focusing crystal glowing as she moved the staff in a magical circle and accompanying runes and symbols. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she said as she pulled all her magic into a ball which glowed so bright it was a star in its own right, "This is for Princess Celestia!" Twilight said still very silent as she threw the magic ball at Nightmare Moon keeping her eyes closed.

A hand rose and brushed the magic ball to its right.

"It's rather rude to wake resting Royalty." Nightmare Moon said in a state being awake and well rested as she stretched as if she was waking up from a very restful nap. She didn't even turn to face Twilight as she spoke. She shook her head loosening her neck as she got out of the bed. Finally, she looked up to see Twilight was in the chambers and all on her own. "Are We to believe that the Tantabus elected to spare you so that We can make certain you are dead?"

Twilight failed. She poured all she has into that spell, and she failed. Her best shot was swatted aside like a parasprite. Her blood froze as Nightmare Moon brought her full attention to her. She stepped back as her heart started to beat louder and faster. "I – I did – didn't... co-me... here on an-ny accord... bu-ut my own," Twilight said trying to show courage as she backed further away in horror and terror from her opponent. She was too late. Everyone they faced wasted all the time she had and now they were engaged in their respective second round with her allies.

Nightmare Moon took one step forward and did a swift survey of the chamber, the absence of anyone else there was inescapable. "And yet you are still alone against Us, my little mage." Nightmare Moon commented.

"I can beat you and avenge Princess Celestia on my own," Twilight said trying to re-channel the resolve she had when she tried to cast the spell. It was clear she wasn't fooling anyone.

Nightmare Moon could not help but laugh as the room grew darker, darker and darker as if all the light was being consumed. Twilight never knew she could ever experience such fear. It that instant she learned one truth; _She was going to die_.


	14. Besting The Guards

The two elementalist narrowly evaded each other's attack. But Rainbow Dash knew she was the worse off of the two. The Shadowbolt had at least ten years of working with elemental magic that Rainbow Dash didn't. But Rainbow Dash was a quick learner when she needed to be, and now she had to learn faster than ever. "Come on, kid. You need to step up your game if you want to make this out alive." The Shadowbolt taunted as she sent several arrows rapidly. Rainbow barely dodged two, but the third one, an arrow of fire grazed both of her exposed legs. Rainbow realized then that she could not outfight the Shadowbolt, but speed has always been Rainbow Dash's thing.

"Catch me if you can, Old Maid." Rainbow challenged as she took off as fast as she could. She looked over her shoulder and did not see the Shadowbolt behind her.

"Up here." Rainbow heard just before she was tackled and forced to the ground. However, she was able to get Shadowbolt off of her after impact.

"Ouch." Rainbow Dash muttered as she tried to get back on her feet, but before she could respond to anything she was grabbed by her left arm and pulled into the air. It was then that she realized that the Shadowbolt was about to drop her. "Not this time!" Rainbow muttered as she started to fly on her own volition and tried to get her foe in the gut. The Shadowbolt pulled ahead faster than Rainbow Dash expected but Rainbow Dash was able to use this to draw her own bow and fire an arrow of lightning right into her foe's back. As the Shadowbolt's back arched in pain, Rainbow fired a few more elemental arrows, mainly fire and ice.

Before the older elementalist could respond, Rainbow Dash tackled her and dive-bombed with her, much like how the Shadowbolt divebombed with her. "EAT YOUR DIRT!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she pulled out at what she assumed would be the very last possible second.

There was a hard thud as Rainbow Dash looked away. "YES! Who's the bestest? And the Awesomest? And the Coolest?" Rainbow Dash sing-sang as she did a victory dance.

"Oh, For the love of… Shut The Fuck Up!" came the voice of the Shadowbolt as an arrow made of elemental darkness almost grazed Rainbow's arm.

Rainbow Dash looked down having stopped mid-chant. Her eyes widened in horror. The Shadowbolt was back on her feet as if it was nothing. The only sign of the impact was that she had torn off her goggles and the rest of her suit which covered her head and face. She had her bow at the ready. Rainbow Dash got a good look at the bow, it was highly oriented with symbols of and affiliated with water and darkness. There were also a few marks in it, one was like a wing made of fire, that was the mark of Spitfire, one was her own… a tricolored lightning bolt coming out of a cloud. Only one bow had both those marks.

"Gloom Mark," Rainbow Dash whispered as she bolted away as fast as she could. Her mind going, 'I AM FUCKED! I AM FUCKED! I AM FUCKED!' She realized who she was fighting against. The eagle-like wings, darkness as the element of choice, able to outfly pretty much any other Skyborn, combat skill, at least a decade of using elemental magic and the final piece of evidence, Gloom Mark. Only one person met all that, Nightshade.

Nightshade renewed her efforts, this time, however, she was calling the shots, both figuratively and literally, "Firebolt, Ice Blast, Acid Shot, Snowball" Nightshade called as she fired each bolt. Rainbow Dash was able to dodge them but Nightshade did not let up. "Do a barrel roll, kid," she mocked. Rainbow Dash turned completely on her own axis, "That's an aileron roll." Nightshade continued. "Seriously, you expect to get into the Wonderbolts without knowing the basic moves." she laughed as she sent a few more bolts.

Rainbow was at a lost, she was a sprinter, not a marathoner, all Nightshade had to do was tire her out. Rainbow Dash needed a plan. Then something came to her, a memory.

 _Rainbow Dash was sitting on her father's shoulders as they watched the Wonderbolt show, "WOAH! AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash cheered and almost jumped off her father in excitement._

" _Easy there, kiddo. I only got you remember." her father said in a mock scolding tone._

" _Sowwy Daddy. But Nightshade's so Cool. Can we meet her after the show?" Rainbow Dash asked._

" _We'll see about that. But you want to fly with her up there don't ya, kiddo?"_

" _CAN I? CAN I? CAN I?"_

" _Calm down. Maybe you will someday. But just a heads up, while she is impressive, she leans too far to the right in her left turns. In a battle one would only need to fork left and throw an Iron-Cloud over their right shoulder, assuming Nightshade is pursuing them. That being said, other Wonderbolts have worse problems. Let's talk about the old man, Wind Ryder…"_

Rainbow Dash then snapped back to the present. "Thanks, Dad," she whispered as she prepared to conjure an Iron-Cloud trap. It took her a while to prepare the spell, Nightshade did not let up in her barrage, each time forcing Rainbow Dash to attempt a different dodging flight maneuver, but she got the spell ready as she fanned left as if she was going to go into the drawbridge guard house and she threw the start of the iron-cloud over her right shoulder.

Too late Nightshade saw the Iron-Cloud as was about to encompass her. She managed to pull up, but only enough so that her head would not be encased by the trap. She fell to the ground actually softly but she was trapped. She had underestimated her opponent and she got herself trapped. She would have never made such a mistake when she was a newbie, or before her incarceration. She had gotten cocky and angry and now she was paying for it. She watched as her opponent hovered not far from her. She got a good look at her and remembered the younger elementalist.

 _Nightshade was sitting on one of the bleachers in the stands, she was watching the newbies clean up. Seniority has its perks. "Um, 'cuse me. My name is Rainbow Dash." came the voice of a five-year-old girl. Nightshade looked to see a young girl next to her. Not far away was a man that looked like the little girl's father._

 _Normally Nightshade would have said something to the effects of 'Kid, I ain't your hero, don't try to make me it. Here's my signature, now go away.' But there was something in the little girl's eyes. "Rainbow Dash. Bet you always dress in style." Nightshade joked_.

" _Blach! I hate dresses!"_

" _It's a joke kid. You want to be a Wonderbolt someday."_

" _Yeah, I want to be just like you."_

 _Nightshade smiled, "So you want to be the best elementalist in all of Mystica's history."_

" _YEAH!"_

" _Looks like I'll have to watch my back. But hey, who knows, maybe one day you can teach me a thing or two."_

" _Really?" Rainbow Dash said with wide innocent eyes._

 _Nightshade took out her bow and a knife. "Let's see, you strike me as a cloud with a tri-lightning bolt," she said as she carved the mark she described into her bow._

" _That's an awesome bow," Rainbow said as she awed the masterpiece._

" _Her name's Gloom Mark. It's sort of a tradition of my line of mentor-mentee among the Wonderbolts to name your bow. You should hear what my mentor, Wind Ryder, named his someday." Nightshade commented as she finished the engraving. "You're only one of two. You should go back to your father. But here." Nightshade then handed Rainbow Dash her goggles. "You'll want to look the part." The little girl then ran off to the man that Nightshade assumed was her father. Nightshade looked to see the newbies looking at her with an 'aw how cute' on their faces. "This stadium is still a mess. If ya got time to gawk at something like this, but not clean a stadium, then you're admittance must have been a fluke."_

The memory ended as Nightshade looked at Rainbow Dash, it's been fifteen years and that little girl did, in fact, teach her a thing or two.

"You know what your problem is?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked down at Nightshade as she was now encased in a ball of iron-cloud save her head, breaking Nightshade out of her thoughts.

"Do you know who I am? Answer the question truthfully," said Nightshade, there was nothing of her flight suit or goggles left to hide her identity.

"Nightshade, you were one of the headliners when Spitfire and the rest of the current Wonderbolts were just starting their training, you're from the same generation as my dad." Rainbow Dash answered as she landed far enough away to use her bow if the need arrived.

"Very good," Nightshade commented. "Do you know why I killed Celestia?"

"She presided over your court-martial, you committed crimes that could not be overlooked."

"They were nobodies, hardly worth remembering," Nightshade said trying to brush them off, but even Rainbow Dash could tell that Nightshade would never forget her seven victims.

"The 'janitor' you killed had three official jobs with the Wonderbolts, he was pulling those kinds of duties to support his family. He was the guy that did regular maintenance of Wonderbolts equipment, he's the guy that made sure the plumbing wasn't backed up in any of the facilities, he's the guy who coordinated the autographing events, and he did all those jobs better than any of the other support staff in the history of the organization. For Celestia's sake, he was the poster boy for Mystica's labor unions." Rainbow Dash called out the disgraced Wonderbolts for what was in truth her worse offense.

"But who, but I actually remember Squeaky Clean?" Nightshade asked glaring at Rainbow Dash, the look in them clearly accusative.

Rainbow Dash froze…Nightshade was right, outside of his family, when people talked about the mass-murder Nightshade committed they hardly ever mention that one member of the support staff Nightshade killed, just the six Wonderbolts; Cloud Cover, Windswept, Comet Tail, Speed O'Sound, Blitzwing, and Silverbolt. Rainbow herself only knew about Squeaky Clean because her dad had left his copy of an in-depth Wonderbolts report lying where she could see it. In fact, Nightshade technically didn't murder him.

But Rainbow regained herself. "You should have stuck to water, the element you were born with."

"I underestimated a brat like you," Nightshade practically spit out with venom.

Rainbow Dash only shook her head looking at one she once looked up to more than anyone else. "You saw your time with the Wonderbolts as only stepping stone to your own climb to fame. Yeah, I might want to be one of the most famous Skyborn in Mystica's history, but I don't want to do it at the expense of others. So Spitfire got promoted to captain status over you despite your seniority, get over yourself. The reason why you were ejected from the Wonderbolts and had all your accomplishments stricken from the records is because you were petty and vindictive. You chose to partake in forbidden magic just to get a competitive edge, I honestly can't see what dad saw in you when he talked about his time working with you. I can't believe I actually looked up to you until I heard you had broken the law, you were my benchmark for what it meant to be a Wonderbolt, I guess I had some pretty lousy taste back then. You're not just a disgrace to the Wonderbolts or Elementalists, you're a disgrace to all Skyborn. The only fame you're going to have now is your criminal record, and last I checked that's not the kind fame that comes with the glory you think you deserve, you don't even deserve the pity of the ones who thought they knew you best, in the end, you'll just be another name on a ledger that nobody seems to really care about." Rainbow started to turn away and leaving Nightshade there.

Nightshade started to laugh. Rainbow Dash froze, she was taken aback as it sounded as though Nightshade had her trapped in the iron-cloud and was about to kick her over the ledge into the metal spikes below. "You're in for a rude awakening IF you get into the Wonderbolts, kid." In that instant she shattered most of the iron cloud, save for some that encased her ankles, preventing her from flying. "I am as much a product of that culture as your idol Spitfire is, as the one who holds my records, Wind Ryder, is." She stated. "I am a Skyborn! I am an Elementalist! I am a Wonderbolt!" She said as walked toward the edge. "You want to know what your father saw in me. He saw one that will not deviate from her goals, one who valued others who know immortality is about making sure your name cannot be forgotten, one who believed in seeing one's goal through no matter what. And that's before I was heavy with you."

Rainbow Dash froze as if her world was shattering around her. Did she hear Nightshade correctly? Did the disgraced Wonderbolt just make that claim? She never knew her mother and her father never talked about her. She always assumed that she died before she could have any memory of her. But the math did add up. Being a Wonderbolt didn't leave much time for a woman to be a mother, and being incarcerated would explain the last decade, but with how her father praised her he would have mentioned that Nightshade was her mother right? But everything she was accused and convicted of, why wouldn't a father keep that connection from their child? Rainbow was thrown for loops over the implications and inferences of that statement.

Nightshade continued, "But here's the thing. Spitfire and other good little girls like you are bandages, constantly soiled, need to be replaced frequently and disposable." She turned around to look Rainbow Dash straight in the eye. Rainbow Dash took a step back, those eyes did not belong to someone bested in one skirmish by one they underestimated, they were ones that belonged to one who won the war. "I am a scar, I will never go away. The mind will do everything it can to forget how I came to be, but I will always be there." Nightshade said as she started to lean back. "You look so much like him." She said softly not unlike a long-lost mother seeing how her child has turned out and then she fell. Rainbow flew to look over the edge, but there was no sign of Nightshade. She was gone. There were no signs of her anywhere and even in the moonlight Rainbow Dash should have seen something.

Rainbow Dash was about to look more, but she had to catch up with the others. Nightshade was someone to be dealt with another day.

Under normal circumstances, Applejack knew she would have bitten off more than she could chew fighting Big Mac alone.

But this was not under normal circumstances, Big Mac may not be the most graceful of people, but he never swung his hammer around so haphazardly. She would have felt sorry for Bulk Biceps being knocked out as she used him a stepping stone of sorts to get away from Big Mac, but if Bulk was in control of himself, the lug would not have been so easily brought low. Octavia and Vinyl were much more in synch with each other, Octavia using her bardic magic to empower Vinyl as the sonic mage blasted pure concussive force through her discs at Applejack. Lyra Heartstring was using her own bardic magic to throw-off Applejack by spells such as fairy fire and other simple illusionary magic. However, they were not alone as Thunderland used the snow that was falling to form into clouds again and charge the air for a powerful bolt of lightning, Time Turner was at work at drawing circles, most likely to freeze time or turn it back so that he could alter any one thing that happened. Yet the most dangerous of the lot was Brighteyes, and it wasn't because she was known to be accident prone, it was her bubbles which could trap anyone.

Applejack knew she must not kill them, yes it would be in self-defense but they were not in control of their actions. She was thankful Big Mac's swing was powerful it was. All she had to do was get in between her brother and one of the others and its light's out. Applejack evaded every attack from Vinyl, Lyra, and Thunderlane as she led Big Mac towards Time Turner. Just as the chronomancer was about to finish his circle…

WHAM!

"But Martha, I hate peaches." Time Turner said in a punch-drunk stupor as he fell to the ground unconscious with a soft thud.

"Two down, let's see, Thunder, Oct, Vin, Mac, Lyra and Bright, six more to go," Applejack said as looked over the group. It was going to be hard to get to Octavia, but without her, Vinyl would be easier to handle. Applejack did her best to weave in and out of Vinyl's sonic blasts, Thunderlane's Lightning strikes and Big Mac's hammer swing. One of Thunderlane's bolts struck Lyra's lute when Applejack dodged it, which caused Lyra to be shocked unconscious and one of Vinyl's sonic blasts hit Brighteyes so hard it sent her into the wall knocking her out. "Now that's four," Applejack commented as she managed to get in front of Vinyl and Octavia, Big Mac close behind. She ducked and Big Mac's hammer landed square in Vinyl's chests knocking her into Octavia and both into another section of wall knocking them both out. "Make that six," Applejack commented as she looked over everything. She still had Thunderlane and Big Mac to deal with. Thunderlane was easy to dispatch, all it took was a "Yoo-Hoo, good sir, would you help a poor defenseless girl from her overprotective brother." in a very good Southern Belle voice. Thunderlane bought it hook, line and sinker and was sent right into Brighteyes. "And Rarity said Ah couldn't play the hapless and helpless damsel in distress." Applejack chuckled and finally turned to Big Mac. "Alright Big Fella, it's just us two."

"Eeyup," The bewitched cleric answered. Big Mac then charged Applejack. Applejack also charged her brother with a big grin on her face. She knew that Big Mac would never run headlong into a fight, he would use his size and the length of his hammer's shaft to his advantage preventing others from getting close enough for them to use their weapons effectively. Just as Big Mac prepared his swing Applejack fell to her knees and slid in between Big Mac's legs. As she slid Big Mac was taken aback and ran right into one of the walls. "Enope." He muttered as he backed away from the wall and fell backward. Applejack started to pant, the act of evading everyone and doing everything to avoid killing her towns-kin was taking its toll.

All the attackers laid at Applejack's feet, out cold. She was starting to show fatigue, just what Hydia wanted. But still, something about Applejack's exhaustion seemed off to the succubus. "Well, I am impressed. But this ends now." Hydia said as she dove at Applejack.

"Was counting in this," Applejack said as she thrust her sword into Hydia's chest. As Hydia started to cough up blood as Applejack brought her to her knees. "GO BACK TO TARTARUS AND STAY THERE, **BITCH**!" Applejack shouted with all herself as she pushed the demon off of her sword with her left foot as it started to glow a deep red delicious apple red and decapitated the demon with one swing. As the head rolled it and the body dissolved into nothing but ash. Applejack panted and regain her breath as she leaned against a wall and cleaned off the demonic blood and sheathed her sword.

"I don't believe it, you, Applejack the clean mouth, actually cursed." Applejack knew that voice from anywhere. "But that was so AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash squealed as she made a kissy face.

"Took yah long enough, Sugarcube. No rest for the weary, we gotta catch up with the others." Applejack said as she looked up and saw the elementalist land next to her. The two look off and started into the castle proper. "So how much did yah see?" Applejack asked.

"When she impaled herself on your sword." Rainbow Dash answered. "I still cannot believe you cut her head clean off."

"Now ain't the time for that, Twilight and the others need us ASAP." Before the two started to head on. "Um… it looks like we got company."

Fluttershy looked at the area around her. The circle of werewolves was shrinking around her. There were no plants to use to hold the pack. Turning into a tree would be less than useless. She really didn't want to do what she was left with if her plan did not work. "Please, there is no need for violence." She pleaded.

"Kill her! Rape her! Eat her!" Catrina ordered as she cracked her whip thrice more.

Fluttershy closed her eyes, "I didn't want to do this." she whispered and she opened them. "Behold, THE STARE!" Her eyes were glowing like when she was enthralling the birds for the rehearsal, but unlike the calm pink her like before, but this time they glowed a deep dark crimson red. The werewolves stopped. They were taken aback, they did not want to go forward, they didn't want to go back, they didn't know what to do, but they feared the human druid more than the cat-folk witch. Meanwhile, Fluttershy sensed plant life, vines underground. 'Maybe?' the druid hoped.

This hesitation of the werewolves was not lost on Catrina. "Forward, you fools. Kill the druid!" She yellowed as she continued to crack the whip.

What most people did not know about Fluttershy's stare, is that it didn't just motivate others to do what she wanted out of fear but also allowed her to learn a few things about those she 'stares' down. Fluttershy's eyes stop glowing as she looked Roo-Var in the eyes. "You don't have to follow her." She said softly. "You can live your life as you wish." Fluttershy closed her eyes and give a cute big closed mouth smile.

"You're right," Roo-Var said as he turned around to face Catrina. "I will follow you no more!" He growled gutturally. All the other turned to face Catrina and they all started to growled as well.

"Get back, back you beast," Catrina said as she tried to strike the werewolves. However, the whip was caught by Roo-var. The werewolf pulled the whip out of her Catrina's hand. Catrina looked beyond the werewolves to Fluttershy. Fluttershy gave Catrina a look of pity. 'Why was this druid fighting, or rather not-fighting, back? Why was it working for her? This cannot be happening?' Catrina thought. "Please, we can work something out." Catrina started to panic as she backed away and into one of the walls of the courtyard.

"No," Roo-Var growled as he threw the whip away. He started to snarl and bare his teeth as did all the other werewolves. They all went down on all fours and jumped at Catrina, all prepared to tear her about. Before anything happened, black thorny vines came from holes the Diamond Dogs dug and grabbed all the werewolves and Catrina.

Fluttershy's hands were glowing and it was clear that this was straining on her. "There… is… no…" Fluttershy tried to speak, but there was something about these plants that was taxing her control on them.

Roo-Var sensed the plants regaining control and was able to wiggle free, and a hand full of his pack as well. Fluttershy tried to make the plants grapple the werewolves that got free, but that caused the plant to loosen their hold on the ones that remained stopped. It was as if the plant was trolling her. She put in all her magic to do both, but she failed as Roo-Var was able to get out again falling to the ground.

"Now to settle this once and for all," Roo-Var said as he stood back up after falling to the ground. He started to snarl and bare his teeth.

Fluttershy tried to have the vine grab Roo-Var, knowing Roo-Var intends to kill Catrina. Before she could, "WAIT!" came a reptilian roar. Fluttershy turned to the opening of the main gate into the courtyard, as did Roo-Var, Catrina and the rest of the Diamond Dogs, from the entrance Rep came flying in with his new fiery wings. He landed next to Fluttershy.

"Rep, Please! Help me!" Catrina pleaded. She the fear of her life was apparent on her face.

Rep looked at Fluttershy, Fluttershy looked back. Fluttershy saw there was a small smile, "It's alright." He said only loud enough for Fluttershy to hear. "I am ready to confront my past." He took a breath and turned to Catrina. "Why? For over 900 years you have tortured and tormented not only me but others, namely the Diamond Dogs. Don't you think they deserve justice?"

"I can change, I can make amends, I can go back to who I was before I found witchweed. Please, don't let him kill me." Catrina answered sobbingly through tears of fear. Roo-Var was taking his time approaching her, it was clear he had time to spare, Catrina did not.

Rep watched for a few more seconds as Roo-Var drew nearer and near. "I can't stop him," Fluttershy said as she was straining to keep the plants holding the other Diamond Dogs.

"Please, Rep. I beg you." Catrina pleaded just as Roo-Var was licking his lips.

Roo-Var was just one step away from snapping his jaw on Catrina's neck, "I have been looking forward to…" Roo-Var started but was pulled back. "What!" he exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder to see Rep holding his tail.

"Down boy," Rep said as tossed Roo-Var to the side. He turned to Catrina. "One inch backward and I leave you to the Diamond Dogs. Do we understand each other?" Rep asked.

Catrina was speechless. "How?" she finally asked as she looked at Rep.

Rep brushed her hair over her ear, "Because I still love you. Despite everything I still love you. " He then pulled her out of the vines and turning back to Fluttershy. "Thank you and farewell," Rep said as he picked up Catrina bridal style and bounded into the air.

Roo-Var, Fluttershy, and the Diamond Dogs blinked a few times. "Seriously, what just happened?" Roo-Var asked. But he discarded it as he turned to Fluttershy. "I'll make you pay, furless!" Roo-Var snarled.

"Ah wouldn't do anything if Ah were you. Yah still technically not evil, but touch the druid and Ah'll smite yah." Everyone turned to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Fluttershy, we got to catch up with Twilight, Rares, and Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said as she flew over the trapped werewolves. Applejack in tow.

Fluttershy gave a weak smile, "Sorry, but my friends need me." she said timidly and bolted after Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Honestly, a bell fetish? I would think a so-called leader would have a better focusing system. A simple silencing charm can undo all those little fetishes can get you," said Rarity, "no wonder you play the part of a tyrant, you want to make sure nobody can laugh at your ridiculousness." the enchantress continued as Grogar struggled to get out from under the chandelier. "Are you certain you don't need a hand?" Rarity asked as she filed her nails.

Grogar huffed, "I am the Necromantic Lord of Tambelon, I don't need the help of some porcelain doll." After one more breath, he roared as he threw off the chandelier.

"Well, you wasted enough time. But enough of pleasantries. Let's get down to the brass tacks," Rarity said as she enchanted the loose shards of the chandelier to hover around her.

Grogar flicked the small bell around his neck, it gave a surprising loud ring, which caused the shards Rarity levitated to fall to the ground. This took Rarity by surprise. "I am sorry, Darling, but it appears as you cannot afford this particular cloth," Grogar remarked.

Rarity only smiled as she summoned all the loose crystals to her side. "I beg to differ."

Grogar growled and charged headlong towards Rarity. Rarity was barely able to dodge in time as the satyr rammed into the wall. He just shook it off as if it was nothing.

"Oh, you have to be joking," Rarity commented.

"I don't do comedy," Grogar replied as he turned his attention back to Rarity. He stomped the ground preparing to charge her again. He lowered his head bolted at her.

"Well, the joke's on you." Rarity said as she touched the chandelier itself and used to bash Grogar into one of the walls and embedded the chandelier into the wall around him. Grogar tried to wiggle out, failed, he tried blasted it off, but his magic only rebounded back to him. He tried to push it off, but he was unable to move any part of himself so that he could push it and it was so embedded so deep into the wall. Before he could ask, "I am an enchantress, darling. I can make things do what I want by infusing magic into them."

"BRAY! YOU USELESS FAUN, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Grogar roared to the hidden faun. Bray looked around, shook his head and ducked behind his cover. "Cowardice traitor," Grogar muttered.

"Now back to business." Rarity levitated the scale and had it close to her as she closed the distance.

"What are you going to do?" Grogar asked as terror took hold as he looked into Rarity's eyes.

"Justice."

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood with their mouths utterly agape as they watched Rarity use a discarded cloth to clean the scale as Grogar was huddled in the fetal position muttering 'Ow, ow, ow' with a small pool of blood next to him. Applejack spoke, "Did ya…"

"Oh no Darling, I am a lady, nothing but an agent of justice, not some petty child on a vendetta." Rarity answered as she turned to see her friends at the entrance of the throne room. Looking beyond the three, "Um why are those satyrs behind you?" she asked as she pointed to the small army behind them.

"We're here for Grogar," One answered, he looked more goat-like and was better armored than most of the others. "As a captain of the Tambelon army, I hereby charge you with treason, inciting an unlawful invasion of another nation, and the murder of fifty of your subjects." the satyr said as he approached Grogar.

"When your kangaroo court is done, I'll hang you all for treason myself!" Grogar growled. The satyrs only bond Grogar and began to drag him out of the castle. Bray followed them.

"Um… okay are we just going to lampshade that like the whole thing with Rep back in the courtyard?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wait! Rep came back to help?" Rarity asked.

"Long story." Fluttershy answered, "We'll tell you all about it after we stop Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy answered.

"Alright, so how do we catch up with Twilight and Pinkie Pie, Twilight didn't exactly give us a map." Rarity commented as she, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked around.

"Um, Sugarcubes, Pinkie Pie left a trail," Applejack said as she pointed to the red paint trial, with small green arrows positioned in its center, on the floor.

The other three said 'Oh.' as if they should have seen that answer miles away.

The was only one word to describe the clash between Pinkie Pie and the Tantabus, WTF, okay an acronym.

"Oh, come on, that was my favorite." Pinkie lamented as the Tantabus cleaved a pogo stick the jester used as a club in two.

"What does a pogo stick, toy mallet, bowling pins and a unicycle have in common?" Tantabus asked looking at everything Pinkie Pie had thrown at him.

"I don't know what?" Pinkie Pie asked as she pulled out a baseball bat.

"They're jokes," Tantabus answered. Pinkie Pie snorted as she tried to hold back her laughter. It was not so much that the joke was funny but it was more of how bad the joke was that was funny. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that funny"

"No, the joke was terrible. But it was so terrible it was funny." Pinkie Pie said as she fell over and started to go all out in laughter.

The Tantabus could only groan, "You're worse than Holder."

"Well, at least he didn't turn evil because he thought his brother died. No, he accepted that and he grew." Pinkie countered springing back to her feet.

"You think I am evil?" The Tantabus said with a cold-blooded anger. "You think that losing Holder was my reason to become what I am? I always knew Earthborns were dense, but come on." The Tantabus countered as he pulled out a needle, "HOLD!" He shouted as he threw the needle. It hit its mark. As Pinkie Pie tried to squirm but she was stuck.

"I am not evil. I am a devout cleric, a high priest if you will, of the displaced lunar demigoddess, cast in the frigid void of space by one she thought her kin." The Tantabus paused as he took a moment to think through what he was about to say. Satisfied with his word choice, he continued, "I was always on the path on to be what I am and I elected to perform the final rite in that path to demonstrate my fidelity to the demigoddess I devoted myself to after I assumed Holder died." The Tantabus continued as he walked around Pinkie Pie. "There is a big difference between my actions and selling one's soul because they lost someone they cared about. That venture into the dragon's lair was a 'one last brotherly hora' Holder and I agreed to do before I actually performed the last rite and he used the Choosing Stone to start a family."

Pinkie Pie felt her left pinkie start to bend all on its own. "That's odd. Holding spells are meant to stop people from moving… and my left pinkie is bend... Wait! My Pinkie Sense! You used the stone before him and..." Pinkie gasped as she broke out of the Holding spell as she jumped into the air out of utter shock. The Tantabus look at this but shook it off after blinking a few times. She landed like nothing happened and her attitude changed. "So who's my great…" Seeing the Tantabus glare. "Um… aunt?" Pinkie finished her question rather sheepishly.

"I am a devotee of a demigoddess, I am a Nightborn and I am doing everything I can to stop you from interfering with the plans of the one you know as Nightmare Moon. It's not that hard to conclude whom the Choosing Stone paired me with." The Tantabus answered, "Now back to the…" The Tantabus paused as he witnessed Pinkie Pie digging into her pockets. "What are you…" His eyes grew wide as Pinkie Pie pulled out...

"MY PARTY CANNON!" Pinkie Pie yelled in a sing-song voice as her signature ballistic party tool landed with a thud as she lit the fuse. "Sorry, Uncle Tanzanite." She whispered.

BOOM!

The Tantabus was knocked to the far wall and rendered unconscious as everything hit him at terminal velocity. Pinkie skipped over, pulling out a stethoscope and a sphygmomanometer. After she listened for a heartbeat and any other signs of breathing as well as making sure that the blood flow was healthy, she pocketed both and pulled out a cloth that matched the stone wall of the castle. She turned around and looked at the door. "It's locked." She said to herself.

"Where's Twilight?" came the voice of Rainbow Dash as she and the rest arrived.

"I got into a fight with the Tantabus. I had to, or else Twilight wouldn't have made it. It seems she locked the door behind her." Pinkie Pie answered.

"How do we get in? Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Twilight's a more powerful arcane mage then I am an enchantress, it could take me hours to undo the spell." Rarity answered.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Fluttershy panicked.

While the others were at a lost. "Hey Pinkie Pie, can yah fire a cannonball out of your party cannon?" Applejack asked as she walked past the others to get the said cannon.

"Maybe? Why?" Pinkie Pie asked not sure where Applejack was going with her train of thought.

"We're goin' to blow the door off its hinges," Applejack said as she aimed the cannon and grabbed a lone spherical looking rock about the size and weight of a cannonball. "It might cost yah the cannon, Sugarcube, but we gotta get in there."

Pinkie Pie sighed, "For Twilight." Pinkie Pie and Applejack then started to prepare the cannon to fire the makeshift cannonball. After they thought everything was good to go. They all went back to the stairways, "This is going to be very loud." Pinkie Pie said as everyone covered their ears. "3, 2, 1" Pinkie counted down as she let the fuse all the while thinking 'Farewell, Blue Joy, I just hope Party Cannon Mark 2, still needs a name, gets as much excitement as you did.' The flame followed the fuse...


	15. The Last Light Answers Harmony's Call

Twilight was sent flying into the air by a blast of magic the same color as a 'new' moon. However, before she could collide with anything she was wrapped in a more transparent bubble of the same colored magic and was thrown into the wall opposite of the one she was heading to in the first place. As she tried to get back up she was grabbed by a large handmade of the same magic and thrown into the wall Nightmare Moon's first attack would have sent her. The only thing keeping her from major bodily harm was clearly a spell cast on her by Nightmare Moon. It was clear the demigoddess wanted to make her suffer. "Surely, you can do better than that. We are most unamused by your efforts." Nightmare Moon barely hid a chuckle as she covered her mouth with the back of her left hand. "We haven't had this much fun in a thousand years." She then batted Twilight into the wall she batted the spell Twilight tried to cast on her earlier. "Ha-ha, the fun has been doubled." Nightmare Moon shouted like a girl thrusting her right arm into the air.

Twilight could tell that the spell that Nightmare Moon cast on her shielding her was gone, but there was something… off… in the last thing Nightmare Moon said. Like there was another person inside Nightmare Moon and it… reached out. However, Twilight had other things to worry about. Nightmare Moon was clearly toying with her. Demigods were beings able to move the sun and moon by themselves like it was nothing, granted the only one Twilight knew to do that regularly was Celestia, but she did see Cadance do it a few times, but it was clear it was in the context of a monarch teaching a successor the job. And Nightmare Moon clearly was a demigod. In short, Twilight lost this fight as soon as Nightmare Moon woke up and this fight was only going to last as long as Nightmare Moon wanted it. 'Unless…'

"AEGIS!" Twilight shouted as she encased herself in a purple bubble shield of magic. "This was a spell my brother, Shining Armor, developed. Not even Princess Celestia herself can put this up or take it down." Twilight proclaimed triumphantly as if she managed to outwit her foe, pointing at the dark demigoddess like she had won this fight.

Nightmare Moon looked at the shield turned her right hand down, kept only the index and middle finger straight and quickly turned her hand up with the fingers still up and the bubble with Twilight in it was sent right into the ceiling of the room and then pull her hand back allowing it to fall to the ground. "You clearly have raw talent, maybe enough to merit ascension someday." Nightmare Moon commented as she flung Twilight around the room. Twilight had a screaming realization that she was trapped in a prison of her own design all the while. "But you are lacking in practical skills. Clearly, you must be the spare." the demigoddess continued as she dropped her hold on the shield bubble causing it to come to the ground with a thud.

"What?" Twilight said confused both over everything that happened to her and the statement Nightmare Moon made.

"As long-lived as demigoddesses such as Celestia and Us are, to maintain a country it is foolish to not have both an intended successor and spare just in case." Nightmare Moon said as she renewed her throwing of Twilight around. "We demigods have exceedingly long lives, and while we need no food, no water, no air and no heat to survive, especially us born as such, we are not immortal. If we were, Nightshade the Shadowbolt would not have freed Us from Celestia's trap. But We saw that coming, We saw that plan from the moon. Although the decoy elements We didn't expect." Nightmare Moon began to use her magic to crush the shield bubble around Twilight. As Twilight noticed the bubble being squeezed and the air being pushed on her, she was being crushed herself inside her shield. "But without the Element of Magic, they are useless." As Twilight began to squirm and struggled to breathe. "This game was fun, but now We have business to attend to." Twilight felt her body being squeezed against itself. "Give Our regards to Celestia." Nightmare Moon hissed the name, supersaturated with venom.

 _Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie_

Twilight was about to pass out, the air in her lungs was being squeezed out of her. She knew she was about to die and her one thought was on the five mages she met less than twenty-four hours ago. The five mages that Celestia offered to help her in this her final moment and she left them, one after another, thinking she could handle Nightmare Moon alone. Had she waited, or fought the Tantabus with Pinkie or fought Grogar with Rarity and Pinkie, or… well, the point has been made. She was going to die all alone. Her vision left her.

BOOM!

CRASH!

Five voices calling "Twilight!" were all the Twilight heard just as she was knocking on Death's door.

Twilight felt herself fall to the ground, her shield spell ending, she coughed trying to regain her breath. "Sugarcube, take it easy." Twilight looked up and saw all five right in front of her, with Applejack the closest and offering her support. "Deep, slow breaths," Applejack instructed as she kneeled right next to her. Twilight followed the instructions and was back to breathing normally. "Sorry, it took us all so long." Applejack apologized, helping Twilight to her feet.

Twilight looked at the people around her. Here there were five people she met not even two days before and yet over the last few hours have become her acquaintances, her companions, her allies, her partners, her colleagues, her associates, her…

"Friends." She whispered as she reached her arms out and tried to embrace them all. Then it all clicked. Her pupils dilated until her irises all but vanished and within her pupils, five tiny six-point stars appear.

 _Honesty: "Have Ah ever willingly led you astray"_

 _Loyalty: "I am too awesome to leave my girls hanging"_

 _Kindness: "All he needed was a gentle touch"_

 _Laughter: "Parties are nooo fuuun all alone"_

 _Generosity: "Charity and agape, Darling"_

It all made sense, as Twilight thought back, Celestia always provided a means for Twilight to find all the tools she needed to complete any task Celestia gave her if only she accepted the help. "I am an idiot," Twilight said as she felt the others continue the embrace. "I get it."

"What?" Rarity asked as the group embrace ended.

Twilight took out her tome. "That accepting help from others does not mean you are weak, that we all are more powerful when we work together, that I am part of a…" Twilight paused and chuckled as she summoned the chest from her tome. "Harmony." she finished as the chest landed with a thud. "That's what you were trying to teach me," Twilight said to the chest as if she was talking to Celestia. The chest then vanished with five stone orbs on a small portable pedestal. Each had a different shape; an octagon, a triangle, a hexagon, a kite and a diamond. She handed one to each of five.

"So… um… what now?" Rainbow Dash asked as she caught the stone orb. "They're…"

"Still asleep," Twilight answered before Rainbow Dash could finish her question or anyone else can ask. "Just need to…" Twilight paused "AEGIS MAGNUM!" she shouted as she conjured a shield bubble around the six and just in time as a blast of magic sent the chamber's door towards the group and a blast of silver magic that encased them like a fireball but faded.

Everyone looked at the source of the attack. There stood Nightmare Moon, back on her feet and extremely irate. "Um, Sugarcube, how do we wake them up?" Applejack asked nervously.

Twilight grinned as the orbs started to glow, "They are waking up all on their own." she commented as she turned back to Nightmare Moon. "They are with their new bearers. Applejack…" the paladin titled her head to her right a little baffled. "Who did not offer false hope and instead told the risks of her actions, even if a lie would have been greater comfort bears Honesty," Twilight stated.

The orb Applejack held levitated from her hands and changed into an orange light and then into orange stylized apple shaped spessartite garnet and a golden necklace and clasped itself around her neck. "Normally ain't one for jewelry, but Ah think this one works for me," Applejack commented.

Nightmare Moon then sent another blast of silver-colored magic, but it could not get past the bubble shield. "Rainbow Dash," the elementalist tilted her head to her left in confusion. "Who when offered to follow her dream, stayed true to her friends and a plan she didn't fully support at the start, bears Loyalty," Twilight informed.

The orb in Rainbow Dash's hands followed the example of Applejack's orb. But it glowed red and the gem was a ruby shaped into a stylized lightning bolt. "Oh Yeah! Now that is what I'm talking about." Rainbow Dash cheered as she jumped into the air thrusting her arm into the air after the necklace clasped itself around her neck.

Nightmare Moon repeated her attack but this time with two blasts. Again, the bubble shield remained. "Fluttershy." Twilight continued, the druid jumped at her name. "Who developed a peaceful solution to a problem when most would have used violence, bears Kindness."

Fluttershy was startled as her orb replicated the same thing as Applejack's orb and Rainbow Dash's orb. However, the light was pink and the gem was a kunzite shaped like a stylized butterfly. She blushed as she regained herself and place her right hand on the Element, "Well it wasn't much." She said softly.

Nightmare Moon sent three blasts this time and the bubble shield still held. Twilight remained confident as she continued. "Pinkie Pie." The jester skipped over, despite being laid down by the orb. "Who expunged the darkness that was within her and encompassed her by calling out its absurdity, bears Laughter!"

The orb in Pinkie Pie's hands vibrated as it morphed into an apatite shaped like one of the balloons on her hat with the golden necklace matching the ones sported by Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, causing a tune to be heard. "Uh! Uh! I know this song." but after the transformation, the tune ended before Pinkie Pie had a chance to sing. "Oh." Pinkie lamented. "But this is a nice consolation prize." Pinkie Pie laughed as the necklace clasped around her neck.

Nightmare Moon sent four blasts of her magic in response. However, while the bubble held, cracks were starting to form. "Um Twilight, Darling, we're running out of time." Rarity commented.

Twilight remained resolute. "Rarity," she called out as the enchantress turned her focus to Twilight. "Who gave of her own self, literally, without ever considering asking for anything in return, bears Generosity." Twilight's eyes never left looking straight into Nightmare Moon's eyes.

The orb in Rarity's hand mimicked the others as it transformed into a golden necklace with a fluorite shaped like one of the sapphires on her own tiara, as it clasped around her neck, "It's a nice contrast to my tiara, an excellent complement to my dress and it goes fabulously with my…" Rarity noticed that her hair had regrown to its former length "hair."

Nightmare Moon blasted the bubble shield five times and while it held, for the most part, it rippled with cracks, it was clearly not going to hold for much longer. "Um, Sugarcube, we can't beat her without the last Element. We're running out of time." Applejack commented.

Twilight looked at the six-point star-shaped amethysts that topped her staff. "And I, who strove to further my knowledge of all things magic, taught by Princess Celestia herself, and having brought out the best of others who have formed around me, I bear the Element of..." Twilight paused as if she was expecting a drumroll. "Friendship." Everyone, including Nightmare Moon, just froze there utterly confused. "And as Princess Celestia tried to teach me," Twilight placed her right hand on her chest and pulled something from her heart, at her staff as she took out the damaged tiara of her late mentor, the one that Nightmare Moon throw off her airship, the one that landed at her feet.

Twilight shared a tear, she had held this tiara once before. She looked back to the first time she held it.

" _I have a special gift for you Twilight, this marks your first anniversary as my student," said Celestia in more jovial voice than Twilight usually heard from her mentor. For once Spike was sleeping on the furniture, instead of searching through it and tearing it apart to get at potentially precious materials he was sure were hiding from him. Celestia handed the tome to Twilight, "it has a special maintenance enchantment that's tied to your magic, along with a storage enchantment, would you like to try it out?"_

 _A very young and eager Twilight was nodding vigorously saying the word "yes" so many times in succession that it seemed to be colliding with itself for almost a full minute._

 _Celestia gave a chuckle, "Alright then, do you have anything in mind for the test?"_

 _Twilight pointed to the sleeping Spike and said, "How about Spike, he's probably going to cause trouble once he wakes up."_

" _I'm sorry Twilight, but the storage spell doesn't work on living things like Spike. Besides, he's a one-year-old dragon, they tend to be a little troublesome for the first decade or so, you might get lucky and have him act a bit more mature in few years, but such things are far from common. How about this?" Celestia removed the tiara from her head and handed it to Twilight, "just open the book to any page and wave the item over it, to retrieve the item wave your hand over the image."_

 _Twilight took the tiara after opening the tome to a random page and waved the tiara over it, the item turned into an amazingly detailed image of a tiara on the page as it seemed to vanish from her hand, this surprised Twilight so much she dropped the tome and it was caught in Celestia's magic mere inches above the floor, "I'm so sorry, Princess, I almost ruined the book you gave me, thank you for stopping it from taking any damage."_

" _It's quite alright, Twilight," said Celestia as she floated the book back to Twilight, "now how about you recall the item."_

 _Twilight nodded again and took the book in her hand before waving her hand over the tiara's image. This time, she found herself holding the tiara, she tried handing it back to Celestia while saying, "Thanks for the lesson on how to use this book, I believe you need this."_

" _It's fine, Twilight, keep it," said Celestia, "as a reminder of when you received this artifact, and I have a feeling you might be needing it at some point in the future. Besides, I have plenty of spares just in case of an... incident that could result in it being lost, broken or destroyed."_

Twilight would later return the tiara, but now it was back in her hands and she knew what to do with it. "Friendship is Magic!" Twilight proclaimed as she merged the amethysts she just made with the tiara. The room was bathed in blinding white light forcing everyone to close their eyes.

As the light faded Nightmare Moon saw Twilight, with her eyes closed, start to lower the tiara, now fully restored with the recreated Element of Magic as the central jewel, on to her head. The demigoddess blasted the bubble shield six times, but it only after the final blast of her magic did the shield finally shatter. But it was too late. As the shield crumbled around the group, Twilight opened her eyes, they were now simply fields of white light. This change also affected the other five humans as they each opened their own eyes. 'No, this cannot be.' Nightmare Moon internally panicked, but her expression was stone and unmoved.

" **We, The Elements of Harmony, are whole once again**." All six said in unison. However Nightmare Moon did not hear the six voices of the six mages, she heard one harmonious voice, an audio-pheromone often attributed to a barbershop quartet known as the 'fifth voice' in this case the seventh voice.

'That was…um... creepy.'

'Dashie, Darling, is that you?'

'Wait, Am Ah hearing both Rarity and Rainbow in my head?'

'Oh dear, I think I am hearing all three of you.'

'Fluttershy, I think we are all are experiencing a psionic link through the Elements.'

'This is AMAZING! We can share ideas, swap stories… but another time. So what's the plan Twilight?'

'We use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon!'

'Um, Twi, Sugarcube, how do we do that?'

'I have no idea!' There were five distinct groans in response.

Nightmare Moon watched was the six remained standing and unmoving, 'Trapped without a plan.' the demigoddess concluded. "So even with the Elements, you have no plan to defeat Us." She laughed. "Well, this shall be easier than We thought." The demigoddess summoned to her hand her bladed staff and charged the group.

Applejack jumped forward and used her sword to block Nightmare Moon's strike. At that time Rarity held out her hands sending her magic to enchant Applejack's sword to keep it intact as the paladin held the demigoddess back. 'We need a plan, NOW, Darling. Applejack and I cannot hold her for long.' Rarity thought as it showed that she and Applejack were straining against Nightmare Moon.

"You cannot best Us!" Nightmare Moon proclaimed as she noticed the paladin's sword starting to chip and Rarity's enchantment start to phase out.

Pinkie Pie pulled an inflated balloon thrice her size and pointed the part that is tied at Nightmare Moon undid the end sent a gale to Nightmare Moon. Rainbow Dash used her elemental magic to keep the new gale constantly blowing Nightmare Moon back. Pinkie Pie made sure that she did not run out of balloons. Meanwhile, Fluttershy called upon the plant life she reached out to earlier two vines she directed to wrap around Applejack's sword. Others she sent to wrap around Nightmare Moon.

"I have had ENOUGH!" Nightmare Moon shouted as she used her powers to make a force field bubble that grew from around her to half of the room ending the gale Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie was sending her, destroying the vines that Fluttershy summoned and Rarity's enchantment while sending Applejack back into the group.

'She's not using the plural. We must have struck a nerve. But how do we…' Twilight taught and then stopped as she and the other started to hover.

 _Will you extend your trust?_ A voice asked. It was the seventh voice that was heard when the six spoke as one.

'Yes,' the six mages said together.

Twilight began to make arcane gestures and chant in a language she knew she did not know, almost as if the elements themselves were using her and her friends as a conduit because as she began to chant the others chimed in on the chant in a way that complimented those already chanting. When the spell's preparations were complete a powerful light engulfed them all, Twilight saw a composite image composed of iconic images associated with balance and harmony. The composite image seemed to shift, taking on the images of Celestia's mark and a more welcoming version of Nightmare Moon's (which mildly confused Twilight) before transitioning to Twilight's and breaking off into six images, one being Twilight's while the other five were those of her fellow bearers.

"This can't be happening! I will not be bested by children!" Nightmare Moon then pulled all her magic into a ball much like how Twilight did earlier, but on a much greater scale. She threw it right at Twilight. But it was to no avail.

" **IT IS OVER, NIGHTMARE MOON! FOR YOUR CRIMES OF THREATENING TO THROW THE WORLD INTO ETERNAL NIGHT AND THE DISCORD THAT ACT HAS AND WOULD GENERATE, WE HAVE NO CHOICE!"** The six said in their seventh-voice. Nightmare Moon extended her wings and took to the air. **"AS RAINBOW DASH SAID, TASTE THE RAINBOW!"** the six said as the five elements sent lights the colors of their current state into Twilight and from Twilight a rainbow appeared and flew straight at Nightmare Moon.

The demigoddess did everything she could to evade the rainbow and throw every single spell she could cast at it to slow it down or dissipate it. But nothing worked as it wrapped itself around as she cried out. **"NNNOOO!"** Nightmare Moon screamed and the rainbow shifted into white.

The white light then started to grow, _SOMEBODY HELP ME!_ Twilight heard a voice of a small child calling out. Twilight reached out as the room was engulfed in the light.

In a second the light that engulfed the room vanished everyone fell to the floor. Rainbow Dash was the first to recover as her eyes returned to their normal state. As she looked around she saw Nightmare Moon was on her back, out cold but breathing. "Oh, you got to be… She's still alive!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy also got to their feet.

Rarity looked over Nightmare Moon, "Well Princess Celestia said we would defeat Nightmare Moon." Rarity commented as she, Applejack and Pinkie Pie looked over Nightmare Moon

Fluttershy stayed back "Um, everyone. I think there is something wrong with Twilight." she commented as she tried to wake Twilight up.

Twilight was not asleep; her mind was elsewhere.

"How our deeds pain us as time stretches long  
How could we have hurt them this way?  
So rest easy now, our punishment's our  
The weight of our crimes are our own" Twilight woke up to singing, it sounded like a little girl, five years old, was lamenting over something, something she did, something that has been haunting her for … a thousand years.

"But into that stillness, you brought us your song  
With your voice our company kept  
For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies  
In exile, we pay you my debt". Twilight fluttered her eyes as she got back on her feet. She looked at the space around her, she had no idea where she was. She didn't have the tiara with the element of magic, she didn't have her staff, she didn't have her friends. She was in, for lack of a better term, a void.

"Once did a princess who gleamed like the moon  
Look out on her dominion and sigh  
Dejected she cried, 'Surely there is nobody  
Who loves me, or finds any love in my night.'". Twilight started looking for the source of the singing. 'The singer has to be close' Twilight said as she was surprised she could walk. She was surprised to find that the song was coming from one direction.

"So great was her pain, she rose in rebellion  
Against those who cared for her most  
She let the Nightmare fall on those she ruled  
And threatened to grip them in permanent cold." Twilight cringed that last section, clearly the song was trying to match another, as some sort of response, but Twilight had to admit it was a valiant effort, but she pressed on.

"Lullay, dear Tia, good night sister ours  
Rest now in starlight's embrace  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days  
May our apologies find you this night  
And may our sorrow in kind  
Tia, you loved us much more than we knew  
Forgive us for being so blind." Twilight continued to follow the voice and the song, she started to notice a light, a soft dim pale light, like the moon the last night before and the first night after a 'new' moon. Twilight was baffled by the name the singer was addressing, 'Tia', this was the second time she heard it. 'Who was this 'Tia'?' Twilight asked herself.

"Soon did her sister do what was demanded  
And gave to the Moonlight her due  
Breaking the Harmony, she saved everybody,  
And banished her, as a wise ruler must do." This caused Twilight to stop. 'Did this girl just claim to be sister to someone, maybe the 'Tia' that was mentioned before was her sister? But who is this singer?' Twilight thought but then pressed on.

"Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, sister,  
Duties we always uphold;  
May you forgive us that foolishness ours  
And live on with no burden upon your soul." Twilight continued in silence, as she proceeded the light grew and grew, like a waxing moon. 'Weight of the crown? Is she some sort of royal?' Twilight thought. 

"Lullay, dear Tia, good night sister our  
Rest now in starlight's embrace  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days  
May our apologies find you this night  
And may our sorrow in kind  
Tia, you loved us much more than we knew  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive us for being so blind" Twilight was still a distance from the singer, but she finally knew why the song was familiar. The beat and the words of that chorus. It sounded just like the song she heard Celestia sing once. She didn't remember all the words or really most of it but it was hauntingly familiar. Twilight and noticed that the light around her was almost like the full moon's light.

"The space now before us, empty and forlorn  
We never imagined we'd face them all alone  
May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, We pray  
We love you, We miss you, all these miles away." Then Twilight saw the singer. The singer looked like a five-year-old girl with light blue hair and turquoise eyes. She was singing into the void beyond the light as if she was trying to reach someone, someone she herself could not reach, but maybe if both reach to each other together?

"May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon that bed above the lights  
And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom  
And when We dream, We'll fly away to meet you soon  
Sleep," the little girl stopped singing and started to sob, sob in guilt as she lowered herself to the ground and began to take the fetal position. Twilight was not sure what to do, say approach the little girl carefully. "I am so sorry," the little girl whispered in between bouts of crying as she hugged her knees to her chest burying her face in her knees.

Twilight dropped to her knees, she was not sure what to do. She thought back to every time she did break down crying. In fact, it was one of those times she was crying that she actually met Princess Celestia. Twilight thought back,

 _No matter what she couldn't get the spell she was practicing right, it was something she really wanted to show Shining Armor, to prove he was right to have the faith he had in her ability to enter Princess Celestia's School For The Gifted. She was lost in tears when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "Hey there, are you alright, little one?" came a soft motherly voice._

" _No. I am a failure. Big Brother was wrong." Twilight lamented. "I can't cast a simple spell."_

" _Oh, I see now. Say did you know, there was a time I couldn't even levitate a feather. It was so frustrating, and I had Star Swirl the Great teaching me." the voice said chuckling the last part. Twilight looked up, after wiping her eyes she saw Princess Celestia sitting right next to her._

" _Prin…" Twilight started but Celestia stopped her as she placed a finger on Twilight's mouth._

" _You don't need to say anything. Just listen. We all learn things in different ways and at different rates." Celestia said as the two looked into each other's eyes._

" _But I wanted to show my big brother I can cast a spell before he heads off to basic training. He leaves tomorrow." Twilight pouted turning away._

 _Celestia placed her hand on Twilight shoulder, "If your big brother can inspire you to try to learn any spell, then he should be able to say 'I am proud of you no matter what' if you cannot." Celestia said in a soft and comforting tone and voice as she used her thumbs to whip Twilight's eyes dry. "Say you want to see something?" Celestia asked as she withdrew her hands. Twilight watched as Celestia made a six-pointed-star gem from out of thin air and gave it Twilight. Twilight gasped in awe. She wanted to return it to Celestia, but Celestia pushed it back. The Arch-Mage then noticed a stick, she levitated it over to the two. "What's a mage without her staff? Perhaps you can make it?" Celestia offered. Twilight struggled to join the star with the stick to make a staff but tried all she could she was not able. "I think I see the problem," Celestia said. "You're magic, while powerful, is not inherently focused. Don't be discouraged, it happens a lot to second-born Magicborn children from pure-blooded Magicborn couples. What you need is a focusing gem. Granted you often see all Magicborn with those, but that's just good practice to wear one. Let's see." Celestia looked around and found a vendor with headbands and another with gems, one was a horn-like amethyst. "Wait here." Celestia purchased a headband and the amethyst and combined the two. She then returned to Twilight and tied it on. "Now try it," Celestia said. This time Twilight was able to make her staff._

" _THANK YOU, PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight shouted as she jumped into Celestia embracing her. Twilight then looked at her staff, "But it's…"_

" _You'll grow, little one," Celestia said. "Now let's get you home. Your parents must be worried about you."_

Twilight placed her right hand on the girl's left shoulder. The girl looked up with a 'hum', clearly caught off guard. The girl started to back away. "Easy there. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am not going to hurt you." Twilight said doing her best to emulate Celestia from all those years ago. "Do you know where we are?" Twilight asked.

"What was once our soul. Long ago." the girl answered as if she was lamenting something still clearly tense but she seemed to relax towards Twilight.

Twilight look around baffled. "Wait, what?! I am inside someone else's soul. How?" Twilight asked. "The last thing I remember my friends and I used the Elements of Harmony on Nightmare...Moon." Twilight paused. "This is… Nightmare Moon's… soul." Twilight realized. The girl only nodded. Twilight took decided to look over the depressed girl she was with. "Nightmare Moon is a parasite that overran you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes and no. Nightmare Moon was our fear, our anger, our hatred, our envy, our suffering, our failure manifested into its own being. We wanted the admiration our sister had, instead we threaten to destroy the balance we worked so hard to make and keep." The little girl looked up to Twilight. "Nightmare Moon is ou… my failure. Wh… I lost everything to her, my body, my mind, my spirit, my soul, all I have left is this, my weak and pathetic heart, the part of me from which she sprang." The girl looked at the ground, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

Twilight wrapped her arms around the girl resting the girl's head on her chest, aligned with her heart, much like how Celestia once held her. "You're not Nightmare Moon," Twilight said comfortingly. "And you don't need to blame yourself for her coming into being."

"But..." the girl tried to protest.

"You're clearly not Nightmare Moon, or we wouldn't be having this conversation… Now I'm starting to sound like Pinkie Pie." Twilight commented knowing the last person she knew who said something like that. The girl looked at her, the confusion written on her face. "Sorry," Twilight said. "Listen, my friends and I used the Elements of Harmony on Nightmare Moon and they blasted her so hard that I was sucked in here by the resulting vacuum. If you want to take everything back, I don't think there will ever be a better time." Twilight said as she began to stand up picking up the girl with her.

"We can walk on our own." the girl commented. Twilight lowered to let the girl walk. However, the girl did take Twilight's hand. "But we would like to be with you." the girl said holding Twilight's hand as tight as she could.

Twilight smiled, "Certainly." The two started to walk. "By the way, I should have…"

"Luna." the girl answered. "My name is Luna." The two continued to walk and were both engulfed in light. As they were doing so Twilight noticed the mark on the young girl's clothes

"Come on, Sugarcube! Ah'll put the hay in the apple!" Twilight heard Applejack almost shout as she was shaken awake.

"DON'T EAT THE CANDLE!" Twilight shouted as she regained herself. She then looked and saw the others were utterly confused.

"Um, why would we eat a candle?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight gave a nervous 'teehee', "Um perhaps another time. How long was I out?" Twilight asked.

"Ten minutes give or take." Rarity answered. "Are you alright, Darling?" the enchantress asked.

Twilight got back to her feet with Applejack's help, "I'm alright. I…I have no idea what happened. I thought I heard a call for help from within Nightmare Moon. It's like there was someone inside Nightmare Moon. But from what she said, Nightmare Moon grew from her."

"So, like crystals in a geode," Applejack answered. Rarity looked baffled that Applejack knew that. "Yah'll be surprised what yah find on a farm when clearing a field." Everyone was still surprised, save Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, that's true. I grew up on a rock farm." Pinkie Pie commented in a seriousness she does not often show attesting to Applejack's statement. Twilight and Fluttershy turned their astonished faces to Pinkie, both had clearly thought prior comments about the pink-clad mage being from such a place were nothing more than jests in good humor.

"I'll take your word for it. So where is Nightmare Moon? What happened to her?" Twilight asked as she looked around until she saw Nightmare Moon on the ground.

As Twilight started to walk towards Nightmare Moon. "Um… don't you think we should… um… step back?" Fluttershy clearly nervous about what was going on.

Just then Nightmare Moon sprung up but, Nightmare Moon looked like she was going to shatter into a thousand pieces but it was clear she was not going down so easily, but before she was could do anything Rarity pulled out of Pinkie Pie's pocket another of Pinkie Pie's party cannons. "Sorry Darling, but desperate times." Rarity said as she enchanted the cannon and fired.

The blow forced Nightmare Moon back and then from within Nightmare Moon, a silver light started to come through the cracks. "No! No! I won't let go! NO!" There was an explosion of silver light that bathed the room. As the light cleared, the little girl Twilight saw, Luna, floated to the ground, with the shards of Nightmare Moon all around the floor. But Luna was clearly older in this state, she looked to be around Twilight's own age.

As Twilight started towards the unconscious Luna, "Hold it right there, Sugarcube. We have no idea what just happened." Applejack said as she held Twilight back.

"Don't worry." Twilight started, "It will be all right, she's not…" Twilight tried to explain.

"Have you gone bananas? It would be fine if you did because bananas are tasty, but still..." Pinkie Pie asked in a panic.

"Yeah! That's _Nightmare Moon_! She's the reason that Princess Celestia is…" Rainbow Dash started.

"That I am what?" Everyone froze as their eyes almost bugging out. They all turned and their jaws hanging open. The sun's light was peering through the door and in the light, in all her full regal splendor Princess Celestia stood with a grin on her face. "Go on, the suspense is _killing_ me," Celestia said.

There was a short drum roll and a chink, everyone looked to see Pinkie Pie with a drum set. Pinkie Pie then put the drum set back into a pocket. Everyone remained silent as they turned back to Celestia. Unable to control herself anymore, Twilight ran over and squeezed Princess Celestia with all her might. "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Twilight shouted like a child on their first Hearth's Warming Day, with a smile so huge that shouldn't be possible… aside for Pinkie Pie… on her face.

"Easy on the ribs." Celestia winced as she pried Twilight off of her.

Twilight looked up to Celestia, "I thought you were dead, your letter said…" but she was then silenced by Celestia.

"Having a phoenix as a pet has its advantages," Celestia said as she pointed to Philomena as the phoenix perched on the wreckage of the door to the chamber. "You don't need to bow anymore," Celestia spoke beyond Twilight.

Twilight turned to see her friends right themselves after bowing. Twilight chuckled a little but then she recalled. "Princess, about Nightmare…" Twilight was again silenced by Celestia. Twilight stepped back as Celestia walked over to the girl on the ground. Twilight knew that she could not reason with Celestia, that she could not plead her case for mercy on Luna. Celestia meant business.

Celestia stopped and looked down at Luna. The air was still, everything was tense. But then Celestia began to sing as she lowered herself to the girl. "I love you.  
I missed you.  
All those miles away." That threw everyone off guard. 'Who is this person and why would Celestia love or miss her.'

Luna began to stir as she blinked her eyes she saw a woman dressed in white, surrounded by the light of the sun, the hair was multicolored and seem to flow in the air for no reason. "Sister?" Luna asked not fully registering what she saw.

"SISTER!?" All six mages shouted in disbelief at the statement.

As Luna's vision fully returned, "Tia?"

"TIA!?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Celestia pulled Luna into an embrace and started to cry into Luna's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Lulu, my dear little sister. I saw the signs and I did nothing. I…" Celestia's voice stopped as she again cried into Luna's shoulder for a bit. "Do you forgive me?" Celestia asked weakly as tears flowed.

"Why? We let our jealousy fester, we failed to temper our anger, we failed…" Luna stopped as she too started to cry. "We missed you so much." She too joined her sister in tears as she tightened her own hold on Celestia.

Twilight remembered the last line of the prophecy. **The Sun shall stand as Nightmare falls when the last light answers Harmony's call** …. 'the last light… the twilight… Twilight… Me.' Twilight thought. She wanted to bring this up but she thought better, Celestia needed this heartfelt moment, to be with her long-absent sister.

Fluttershy soon started to cry watching it, "It's so beautiful."

"Well, it looks like we done good, Sugarcubes. The first round is on me," Applejack said as she turned to head out.

"What I don't get is why did Rep and those satyrs turn around to help us," Rainbow commented as she joined Applejack out. "That is a good question, Dashie." Rarity commented joining the two.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "It's really simple, Princess Celestia was resurrected by Philomena and she started to get the ball rolling in order for Rep and those satyrs to confront their own demons. Starting with Rep and, then with him as a witness, the satyrs." Pinkie Pie concluded as she skipped to catch up with the other three. Nobody questioned that statement, and not because it came from Pinkie.

Applejack then remembered something, "We gotta get back to the gate, we need to get our towns-kin back home. Ah ain't looking forward to carrying Big Mac or Bulk."

"Don't worry, we got you covered," said Twilight as she was finally able to pull herself away from the scene between the two demigoddesses before her.

Twilight found it interesting to watch as everyone in the small town listened to Princess Celestia's explanation after the return to Magiville and everyone was treated by the town's physician, Dr. Red Heart. The first thing that was noted was this year's Summer Solstice was, in fact, the next day, Tuesday, Leap Year. How did Twilight forget it, her father's an astronomer and an astrophysics? The second thing was the story Princess Celestia told of Princess Luna's long absence, that her body was possessed by 'Nightmare Moon'. It was a long tale, mostly it was questions and answers, and by the end of it all it the sun was setting. As the dusk started Princess Luna, even though she was, as Princess Celestia said, de-powered, guided to the moon onto its intended path of the night, proving her state as a demigoddess, as the true Maiden of The Moon. While most took Princess Celestia's word at face value, it would take time for people to fully accept Princess Luna, people felt fear towards her, but they seemed willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

It was a short night as everyone woke up early started to re-setup everything for as the Summer Sun Celebration. The initial sunrise part of the ritual was nowhere near as grand as Twilight had expected of a Summer Sun Celebration, but there was something more… homey and intimate about this year's Summer Sun Celebration or maybe it was just the feel of the small town of Magiville. That being said this Summer Sun Celebration was actually the loudest one, Twilight had ever seen, while in Chantalot and most likely in other cities this was much more… for lack of a better term… solemn or subdued, but this was a full out celebration, with a lot of folk dances, regional music, etc. While it was nice to see, this one of the few times she envied Spike with his lack of external ears. She decided to watch from the sidelines, she needed some space, with Spike in her lap munching on some Sweet Apple Temple chicken (and in the process purring contently, almost as if he were trying to imitate a cat, Twilight knew from her research and studies with Celestia that this was, in fact, a normal way for dragons to express their content or joy), as the Summer Sun Celebration ended an hour before Midday.

But that was the tamer of the two parties, the second party started at Midday, and as much as the town celebrated before, during the 'Welcome To Magiville, Twilight Sparkle'/ 'Welcome back from the moon, Princess Luna' party, it was like the first party was a warm-up run. About an hour into the party Twilight again pulled to the side, Spike taking a nap on her shoulders. "I hope this doesn't happen every week," Twilight commented.

"Well, generally people here try to not schedule parties on Tuesdays because they know this is what I do." The pink-haired jester said popping out of nowhere. Twilight jumped back a little startled, but it was starting to be dawned on her, Pinkie Pie's connection to the earth allowed her to bend and/or bypass the laws of physics on a level that would require a demigod level mastery of time and space. But before Twilight could test that hypothesis. "I hope you're enjoying the party. But whatever you do, don't drink the punch, it's been spiked so many times it has to be at least 190 proof by now." Pinkie Pie commented.

'Did someone say my name?' the familiar thought as he seemed to wake up from a short nap.

Pinkie Pie looked around utterly confused, "Who said that?"

Twilight looked from Spike to Pinkie Pie and back. "You heard that?" Twilight asked.

'How can she hear me? I am linked only to you, Twilight.' Spike thought at Twilight.

Pinkie Pie's eyes bugged out of her face and grew to match her height, her pupils dilating. After a second, Pinkie Pie's eyes were back to normal and where they belonged "Did your dragon just talk?" Pinkie Pie asked it was clear she could not believe what she just heard.

"He was thinking at me, but how did you hear him. The link…" Twilight paused as she looked at Spike and Pinkie Pie again, 'Pinkie Pie's connection to the earth? No.' Twilight thought and discarded the notion.

"What link?" The three turned to see Fluttershy approach them. Her face was a little red and seemed to stagger as she walked. She even hiccupped twice.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked concern about the druid's current intoxicated state.

Fluttershy brushed it aside, "I am fine, just a little tipsy." she stated, "But you...hiccup...did not answer my question."

Twilight gave a sigh, "It seems that Pinkie Pie can hear Spike. But that cannot be possible, I am the only one linked to him, you know as an arcane mage and familiar." she informed the druid.

'I think it's because Pinkie Pie has a screw loose.' Spike thought.

"Now that's a very very not… hiccup… nice thing to say, young dragon!" Fluttershy scolded Spike. The dragon, Twilight and Pinkie Pie were wide-eyed in astonishment as Fluttershy seemed to know what Spike was thinking. "You owe Pinkie an apology." After a second as the three were silent as their jaws hung open. "Wait… did I just…" Fluttershy then gasped. She then grabbed Spike off of Twilight's shoulder. "I have so many questions to ask. What's it like to have scales? How does the world sound without external ears? What's your favorite gem?" Fluttershy continued to ask the dragon's… metaphorical ears off as she walked over to another tree.

'Twilight, could someone please remove her intoxication, she's starting to sound like Cadance that one time, and we both know how that turned out,' The dragon pleaded to Twilight but help did not come.

Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie, but before she could ask the jester anything, "It's Fluttershy, don't question it." Pinkie Pie said raising her right hand, her eyes closed and shaking her head.

Twilight took a step back and looked at everything that happened. 'Okay when I arrived here, only I could hear Spike, but now after using the elements of Harmon… "Of course, it was the psionic link we all shared when we used the Elements of Harmony. Somehow that link caused my connection with Spike to be extended to you and Fluttershy..."

'RAINBOW DASH, APPLEJACK, RARITY, HELP ME!' came Spike's voice echoing in Twilight's and Pinkie Pie's mind causing the two to cringe in pain.

Elsewhere in the celebration, the ever-fashionable Rarity turned away from a group of three that looked they were related to her, "Was that? Spikey-wikey?" she asked baffled. She never heard Spike's thought, but it was a young male voice she never heard before and the only young male she never heard in Magiville was the dragon.

Not far from there, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were engaged in a 'friendly' apple bobbing contest, both popped up taken aback the cry of help of the dragon. Brighteyes then emerged with the prize apple in her mouth her eyes closed and a grin forming as her competitors remained dumbfounded that they were upstaged by the muffinmancer.

Back between, Twilight and Pinkie, "This is an amazing party. Thanks for everything." Twilight hugged Pinkie Pie in gratitude. "But I won't be staying here, I have to leave for Chantalot tomorrow. I have to return to my studies." Twilight informed it was clear it hurt her.

"Why?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Couldn't you do your studies here. You said 'Friendship is Magic', wouldn't it better to study that magic, friendship, here in Magiville with your friends?" she continued in complete and utter innocence as she returned the hug. "Look a light-bulb!" Pinkie Pie stated slightly excited referring to something that appeared above Twilight's head after she asked Twilight why she could not stay in Magiville.

Twilight ended the hug with a huge smile on her face. "Pinkie, you are a genius!" Twilight exclaimed as she hugged the jester again and then bolted to find Princess Celestia.

Pinkie Pie pulled a scroll and a pencil, she unrolled it, revealing a list of names almost impossibly long, "And that makes 9001." she said as she penciled 'Twilight Sparkle' at the end the list of names. She rolled it back up and put it and the pencil back into her hair. She turned to see Princess Luna was having a hard time dancing. Luna seemed to be missing the beat and was starting to bring the circle to a halt. "Well, better help her out." Pinkie Pie then skipped toward the break in the dance circle.

Princess Celestia was sitting on the ground under a tree looking over the entire town, watching the fruits of her labors, a mug of Sweet Apple Temple's best cider in her right hand, a smile on her face. The smile she wore belonged to one that has sacrificed all his or her dreams to make a place so that others dreams can be made not only possible but far greater than the those could be on their own and see that the sacrifices have been repaid a thousandfold in just one day, it was the smile of a true queen. She looked to her left as Twilight approached her. "Take a note, Sweet Apple Temple's cider is the best I have ever had," she said as she took a swig of her cider.

"In years?" Twilight asked as she sat down joining Celestia on the Arc Mage's left a little baffled at the statement.

"CENTURIES!" Celestia shouted in what Twilight noted was a rather unprincesslike manner as she thrust her right arm into the air. "Here, drink up!" Celestia said as she levitated to Twilight another mug she had with her. Twilight was taken aback, normally Celestia conducted herself in a clearly regal manner. But Twilight decided to write it off as Celestia being caught up in the celebration. She elected to humor Celestia and drink. After having a swig, "Um Twilight, you have some foam on your face." Celestia the wiped the foam off Twilight's face motherly. "I wonder how many barrels I can order?" Celestia said mostly to herself. "There are, like, nine, ten months until the Gala."

Twilight took a breath, "Um Princess, I have a…" Twilight start clearly unsure what to say and how to say it.

Celestia turned to Twilight, her attitude shifted from being cheerful to one that was clearly concerned, "Yes?" Celestia asked as she put her mug down. "You look distraught."

"I am fine… but it's…" Twilight gulped and stopped. She looked down at her waist and saw the tiara with the recreated Element of Magic as its main jewel. She grabbed it and held it out to Celestia. "This is yours. I had to use it to…" Twilight trailed off.

Celestia pushed it back to Twilight, closing Twilight's hand around it. "The Element of Magic is yours's now Twilight. If you and your friends want me to, I will take the elements back to Chantalot with me to house in the vaults, given their nature." Celestia then leaned close into Twilight's ear as if she was going to conspire with her apprentice. "I have at least a baker's dozen of those tiaras." the Arch-Mage whispered. She leaned back and gave a soft laugh.

Twilight also laughed but it was a little more forced, but she realized that this was likely her last chance to voice her idea, "Speaking about Chantalot…" Twilight started. "I was wondering…" She took another pause and a breath as she closed her eyes. "Can I stay here?" she finally stated and slowly opened her eyes to see Celestia looked like she was pondering as she held her chin.

Celestia turned to Twilight, "Might I inquire to why?"

Twilight took a moment, "My next research project, and first true field research project." Twilight started as she closed her eyes. "Six regular humans, I among them, working together not only defeated a corrupted demigoddess bent on making an eternal night but enabled her to return to her original state using the magic of…" Twilight paused for a second. "Friendship. With that experience, I feel as though this type of magic needs better understanding and thus I wish to further study it." Twilight opened her eyes to see Celestia smile at her.

"And to better study the whole it requires understanding each of the pieces?" Celestia asked with a twinkle of pride in her eyes.

"Yes. And only here, in Magiville, can I get the most authentic and sincere information for my research on the topic." Twilight answered with a small smile of confidence growing on her face.

Celestia placed her left hand on Twilight's right shoulder, "You're going to need research partners, friendship is not something one can engage in alone. Nor is it something that can be rushed. I don't want your usual weekly reports. I want reports not from only you, but from Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and only when a lesson has been learned. Now depending on things proceed I might expand your research team to include more in the future, but those are the terms." Celestia said calmly and softly but with a firmness in her voice that Twilight could tell was not only there but non-negotiable.

Twilight nodded, "I accept the terms, I still need to clear it with…" Twilight started as she was about to get up.

Celestia used her hand to pull Twilight back down, "Wait until after the party as you can see they are all busy at the moment." Celestia said as she gestured to the dance circle where Pinkie Pie was helping Luna keep pace with the music. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in the actual center engaging in a dance-off and while it was clear Rainbow was the better in more flamboyant dances, Applejack was clearly going to keep this going all night long exhausting her Skyborn competitor. Off to the side, a drunken Fluttershy was weaving her way looking for Spike all the while the little dragon was in Rarity's lap, being pet by the enchantress. "Say Twilight, why were you looking into Nightmare Moon in the first place?" Celestia asked calling her apprentice's attention back to her.

Twilight closed her eyes, "Well you said I needed to read more fiction than 'Daring Do' so I read what was considered fiction." Twilight answered uneasily.

Celestia blinked at the answer, "I was referring to things like Shining Armor's adventure novels, Cadance's … for lack of a better word... smut and Spike's comic books and graphic novels, not 'The Complete Anthology of the Myths, Legends and Folktales of Mystica.'" Celestia commented. Twilight only gave a weak 'teehee' in response. Celestia shook her head at this. "Well, at least it got you to act to confront Nightmare Moon on your own and gave you some information to work with." Celestia took another drink of her cider.

As the two continued to watch the party something struck Twilight "You knew all this would come to pass. That the Elements of Harmony would not destroy Nightmare Moon but redeem her." Twilight surmised.

"Yes and no, I knew all of you would be able to use the Elements of Harmony and that you all would restore Luna, but the Elements of Harmony don't 'zap people good'," Celestia said the last part with fingers making quotations. "But what they do is restore a balance. I could not restore Luna but I could stop the disharmony that Nightmare Moon threatened to make, it meant destroying the harmony between Luna and me, but it had to be done." Celestia said lamentingly. But before Twilight could respond Celestia jumped to her feet. "Come on, let's show these Plebeians how to really dance. Woohoo!" Celestia cheered as she pulled a clearly befuddled Twilight along.

Meanwhile, "Bon Bon! Bon Bon! Where are you?" Lyra called out looking for her… 'best friend'.

Epilogue: The Nightmare Lingers

In the deepest parts of the Chantalot place, Special Agent Sweetie 'Bon Bon' Drops passed the last door into the deep vaults. Housed here were the remnants of the most dangerous weapons ever used against Mystica during Celestia's reign. A bar of melted bell-bronze with the herald of the lords of Tambelon, a jar with the ashes of the only copies of both the recipe of witchweed and the blueprints for the machine to make it, powdered glass from a crystal ball and other things.

"Well, while Gloom Mark still needs to be recovered, welcome to your new home." Sweetie Drops said to a jar with a gray eggshell like pieces that seem to merge together. She placed it on an empty shelf where it could not be even accidentally knocked over. She then placed a plaque near it, it read 'Essence of Nightmare'. "Make yourself comfortable, you're going to be here for a long time." Sweetie Drops then left the vault and secured it.

After the vault door was shut, within the jar two red eyes appeared. "Not as long as you think." A reduced version of Nightmare Moon's voice is heard. "I'll be back, Luna. I'll be back" As the red eyes shut, "That enchantress will do nicely." Nightmare Moon whispered.


End file.
